


Coming Out 2 - 1997, Drużyna

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Część druga serii Coming Out, będąca bezpośrednią kontynuacją "Saitamy". Powrót do szkoły nie okazuje się być dla Kena prostą ucieczką od domowych problemów, a przeszłość uwielbia się czasem w najmniej pożądany sposób włóczyć za bohaterami. Zbyt dużo osób znajduje się w niewłaściwym czasie w niewłaściwym miejscu, co rozdmuchuje już istniejące kłopoty.<br/>Spora ilość OC, niezbędnych, by dało się prowadzić school-ff do M/A, gdzie jednak większość akcji rozgrywa się na boisku ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out 2 - 1997, Drużyna

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ wejścia wskazują, że są osoby, które czytały pierwszą część, zamieszczam kolejną - dłuższą i wielowątkową. Mam nadzieję, że ilość OC nie odstraszy ;) Tekst pisany przeszło dwa lata temu i niby wielokrotnie korygowany, ale w razie dostrzeżenia błędów, będę wdzięczna za ich wytykanie:)

~

Część II – _drużyna_

~

 

 

Następny tydzień minął przede wszystkim za szybko, a dzień powrotu do szkoły i codziennych obowiązków po prostu nadszedł i należało spakować się, pożegnać ze znajomymi i otoczeniem, a następnie wsiąść w pociąg do Tokio. Ken patrzył w okno, opierając brodę na wyciągniętym na niewielkim parapecie ramieniu, niezbyt uważnie słuchając Kojiro i Takeshiego, którzy siedzieli obok i rozmawiali o planowanym na następny dzień spotkaniu drużynowym. Za najdalej tydzień rozpocząć się miała rekrutacja nowych piłkarzy z pierwszej klasy liceum oraz treningi, a bramkarz pierwszy raz od dawna nie czekał na to z utęsknieniem. Wolałby dalej siedzieć w domu Kojiro w Saitamie, pomagać przy malowaniu dachu, koszeniu trawy i sprzątaniu, spacerować do Kiry, włóczyć się z obydwoma przyjaciółmi po mieście i dzwonić późnymi wieczorami do Hidekiego. Tymczasem musiał jechać do szkoły, gdzie nie będzie miał na nic czasu, Kira przedwczoraj wrócił na Okinawę, z Kojiro zrobili w jego domu chyba wszystko, co się dało, a Hikki ruszał na jakąś wystawę i miał przez trzy dni nie być dostępny.

Hideki… Ken uśmiechnął się w myślach. Zadzwonił do dawnego chłopaka dzień po rozmowie z Kojiro i spędził w budce telefonicznej blisko dwie godziny. Dowiedział się o jego wyjazdach zagranicznych, wystawach, projektach, studiach i usłyszał tyle imion, że już po kwadransie nie wiedział, kto jest kim, ale nie robiło mu to różnicy. Uwielbiał słuchać Hidekiego, wszystkich tych jego barwnych, dziwacznych opowieści, historii z zupełnie innego środowiska… w sumie z zupełnie innego świata. O tym, jak chadzał ze znajomymi farbującymi włosy na nienaturalne kolory do klubów, w których można było wyrwać osobę dowolnej płci na jedną noc, gdzie lał się alkohol, nikt nikogo nie potępiał i nikt nikomu nie zaglądał do łóżka, o ile nie chciał do niego dołączyć. O tych wszystkich zabawnych przyjaciółkach w infantylnych strojach, które piszczały, gdy na imprezach całował się z podobnymi sobie chłopakami; o swoim mieszkaniu w Sapporo, które służyło mu bardziej za hotel niż dom, o szyciu kostiumów scenicznych dla gwiazd rocka, o projektowaniu biżuterii i klejeniu jej nad ranem w stanie kompletnego upojenia alkoholowego; o spotkaniach z biznesmenami i artystami muzycznymi, o jeżdżeniu na szalone koncerty, o spontanicznych wypadach do Europy i Stanów, o wszystkim tym, co dla Kena było absolutnie obce i czego sam nigdy nie odważyłby się robić.

Uwielbiał słuchać Hidekiego i gdy chłopak oznajmił, że z tej całej wystawy zamierza wracać przez Tokio, zostać tam na parę dni w sprawach biznesowych i – rzecz jasna – każdą wolną chwilę popołudniami spędzać z Kenem, bramkarz niemal podskoczył z radości. Ustalili, gdzie się spotkają, a Hideki dostał numer telefonu do akademika i przykaz, by bez zapowiedzi nie pojawił się nigdzie w pobliżu szkoły; w końcu ostatnim, czego było trzeba Kenowi, to podejrzliwe spojrzenia kolegów z drużyny, gdy ci zobaczyliby jego przyjaciela. Nie miał pewności, jak ten mógł obecnie wyglądać, na wszelki wypadek wolał więc nie ryzykować. I stanowczo odmówił, mimo, że chłopak niemal wył, prosząc go, o zapoznanie z TYM Kojiro, gdy tylko usłyszał skróconą wersję perypetii Kena z zamieszkaniem u niego, kłopotami z trzymaniem swoich fizycznych pragnień na wodzy i wreszcie – z przyznaniem się napastnikowi do swojej orientacji.

– Jaki on jest? – pytał Hideki, a Ken, za każdym razem odpowiadał mu dokładnie to samo.

– Tak różny od ciebie, że bardziej się nie da.

Podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy, bramkarz, starając się zachować spokój i nie dramatyzować, opowiedział oczywiście o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się u niego w domu, a Hideki parę długich chwil milczał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć ani co ma mu poradzić. I wreszcie rzucił coś o tym, że jego brata lubił zawsze, a ojca – nigdy i że widać intuicja go nie zawiodła. Ken nie spodziewał się złotych rozwiązań, jednak przez jedną krótką chwilę był zwyczajnie zły, że Hikki nie był wstanie powiedzieć nawet jednego zdania, którym wykazałby cień empatii i współczucia, ale… cóż. Nie potrafił się na niego gniewać i wrócił myślami do kolejnej podróży, o której chłopak zaczął bez pytania opowiadać.

Tylko odrobinę mniej fascynująca była rozmowa z Ichiro, który zadzwonił do domu Kojiro ostatniego dnia przed ich wyjazdem do Toho. Ken dowiedział się, że ich ojciec właśnie stawał na głowie, by obrócić publiczne wyznanie syna w żart i zmusić całą dalszą rodzinę i znajomych do uwierzenia, że ‘ten głupi dzieciak wie doskonale, jaką bzdurę wymyślić, żeby go zdenerwować’. Podobno wyglądało to kuriozalnie, te wszystkie przedstawienia, które odstawiał mężczyzna, te teatrzyki, te kłamstwa i lód w jego oczach, gdy goście się ulotnili i w domu zostawał sam z żoną, Ichiro i pracownikami. Co zabawne, przy nich zbywał milczeniem wszystkie wspomnienia o młodszym synu i w końcu matka Kena poleciła Ichiro zająć się wszelkimi sprawami finansowymi i organizacyjnymi związanymi z Toho, bo nie chciała kłótni małżeńskich, a do tych by doszło, gdyby podjęła jakąkolwiek próbę rozmowy.

Ichiro nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć Kenowi, gdy ten zapytał, co ona o tym wszystkim sądzi, co kolejny raz utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ich rodzicielka była bierną, pozbawioną charakteru i własnego zdania, głupią kobietą, kompletnie zależną od decyzji i poglądów męża. Przestał się nią interesować, tak jak ona nie interesowała się nim – i było mu z tym lepiej niż przypuszczał.

Ustalił z bratem, że zadzwoni do jego przyjaciółki Chi-chi, gdy zakwateruje się w akademiku – starszy chłopak mimochodem wspomniał, że postarał się, by w tym roku otrzymał jednoosobowy pokój z oddzielną łazienką – i już z nią umówi się konkretnie, kiedy Ichiro ma mu przywieźć rzeczy. Jak się okazało, miał zamiar pojawić się w Tokio razem z nią, a sposobem, w jaki mówił o tej dziewczynie, wysyłał jasny komunikat: dogadaj się z nią, bo ona tu decyduje, a ja się dostosuję. Ken miał więc kolejną po Ichiro osobę, na spotkanie z którą czekał z niecierpliwością i była to ta cała „chichi”, która musiała być dość interesującą panienką, skoro potrafiła dyrygować kimś takim, jak jego starszy brat.

Jeśli chodziło o Toho, szkoła była… dokładnie taka, jak przez ostatnich pięć lat. Zameldowali się całą trójką w recepcji akademika, odebrali klucze i ruszyli do swoich pokoi; byli jednymi z pierwszych uczniów, więc mogli wybrać sobie najbardziej odpowiadające im miejscówki. Ken dostał kwaterę na samym końcu korytarza na ostatnim piętrze, a Kojiro i Takeshi – kilka drzwi dalej. Rzucił torbę z rzeczami na łóżko i zaczął się rozpakowywać. Ułożył ubrania w szafie, kosmetyki zaniósł do niewielkiej – ale własnej – łazienki, inne osobiste przedmioty rozłożył na półkach. Nie było tego wiele, gdyż większość jego rzeczy leżała wciąż w pokoju Ichiro w Saitamie. Gdy skończył, rozejrzał się po wciąż pustawym pomieszczeniu, po czym otworzył okno i wyszedł na mały balkon, by zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza i pomyśleć.

Ichiro, zgodnie z planem, miał zjawić się tutaj pojutrze lub za trzy dni, w zależności od tego, jak ułożyłby sobie sprawy zawodowe; była środa, następnego dnia po południu mieli spotkanie drużyny, w piątek – oficjalne rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego i potem wolny weekend, podczas którego, jak się spodziewał, odbędą się wszystkie imprezy powitalne i nieformalne spotkania z kolegami ze szkoły. To popołudnie miał wolne i oprócz zadzwonienia do Chi-chi nie musiał niczego robić, a ponieważ Kojiro i Takeshi zapewne jeszcze dogadywali się odnośnie zagospodarowania wspólnej przestrzeni, postanowił zadzwonić do dziewczyny już teraz i poprosić, by przyjechała tu z Ichiro w przyszły weekend. Z planu zajęć, który otrzymał, wynikało, że w najbliższą sobotę nie miał zajęć, więc uznał, że będzie to najbardziej optymalny dzień na spotkanie się z nimi.

Zamknął pokój, zostawiając dla kolegów kartkę na drzwiach, że poszedł na dół, po czym skierował się do sekretariatu, przy którym znajdowały się dostępne dla uczniów telefony. W ciągu roku szkolnego korzystał raczej z budek po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie miał zapewnione więcej prywatności, ale teraz było na korytarzu na tyle pusto, by mógł spokojnie porozmawiać. Wykręcił zapisany na kartce numer i odczekał kilka sygnałów, a gdy miał już odwiesić słuchawkę, nie spodziewając się, że ktokolwiek odbierze, po drugiej stronie odezwał się nieco zachrypnięty, matowy głos.

– Słucham?

– Chi-chi? – zapytał Ken, momentalnie czując, że jest mu głupio. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z przyjaciółką Ichiro i nie za bardzo wiedział, jak ma się do niej zwracać; w sumie oprócz tych zdawkowych komentarzy brata, że nie nadaje się ona do przedstawienia rodzicom i że jest artystką, nic o niej nie wiedział.

– Przy telefonie.

– Ken Wakashimazu – przedstawił się. – Ichiro prosił, żebym się z tobą skontaktował, gdy będę w Tokio, więc…

– Tak-tak, Ichi wszystko mi powiedział – odparła i jej głos stał się nieco cieplejszy. – Jak podróż? Dostałeś osobny pokój, jak było ustalone?

– Tak, wszystko w porządku. Mam nawet balkon, pierwszy raz od początku szkoły – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – W następny weekend powinienem być wolny, więc jeśli wam to pasuje, to możecie wtedy przyjechać…

– …z twoimi rzeczami – dokończyła za niego dziewczyna. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki dał się słyszeć trzask zapalniczki, a po nim Chi-chi zaciągnęła się głośno papierosem. – Wszystko ustalone. Mam czas, więc możemy być u ciebie… w sobotę koło drugiej? Podjechałabym na parking od strony boiska do koszykówki…

– Tam bliżej parku? – upewnił się Ken.

– Tak, o ile pamiętam, zawsze są tam wolne miejsca. Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło od czasów, gdy uczyłam się w Toho, to nadal są – zaśmiała się krótko. – Wiesz, jak przypatrzysz się gablotom, to znajdziesz taką jedną panienkę, co skończyła liceum siedem lat temu i nazywała się Chinatsu Yamada i to właśnie będę ja. – Ken przeliczył wszystko w myślach i uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że Ichiro musiał umawiać się z przynajmniej dwa-trzy lata starszą dziewczyną. – Powiedz mi… – spoważniała nagle – jak sobie radzisz? Wszystko w porządku? Z tym twoim znajomym, u którego mieszkałeś i w ogóle… ze wszystkim?

– Tak, jest ok. – odparł, nieco skrępowany tym pytaniem. Zerknął na dwóch chłopaków z równoległej klasy, którzy właśnie go mijali, taszcząc za sobą sporej wielkości walizki. – Rozmawiałem z nim, w sensie… powiedziałem mu prawdę i zareagował… normalnie.

– To dobrze – powiedziała i westchnęła z ulgą, znów się zaciągając. – Podejrzewam… wiem, że musi być ci trudno przez to wszystko, co odstawili wasi rodzice i mam nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Przypilnuję Ichiro, żeby czegoś nie odwalił i jak będzie trzeba, to skopię mu tyłek, więc jeśli cokolwiek by się działo, to dzwoń do mnie i nawet jak on zacznie robić problemy, to ja zawsze ci pomogę.

– To ty go zmusiłaś, by mi pomagał – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Ken.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła wymijająco Chi-chi. – Przemówiłam mu do rozumu i tyle. Wiem z doświadczenia, co przechodzisz, Ken. I nie pozwolę, by Ichi dołączył do tabunów ograniczonych idiotów. Twój kochany brat na szczęście ma na tyle rozsądku, by słuchać, co do niego mówię, więc dopóki będziesz potrzebował wsparcia, to będziemy ci pomagać. I zapamiętaj sobie – znów przerwała, by wciągnąć dym papierosowy, którym następnie dmuchnęła do słuchawki – masz dzwonić do mnie zawsze, gdy coś się będzie działo.

– Ichiro już pomógł mi bardziej niż…

– Ken, posłuchaj mnie! – Dziewczyna kolejny raz nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Jesteś nieletni i pomoc rodziny zwyczajnie ci się należy. Masz się meldować. Masz mi mówić, jak coś się popieprzy. Masz mi mówić, jak czegokolwiek będziesz potrzebował. Masz do mnie dzwonić w środku nocy, gdy będzie ci źle i będzie ci się wydawało, że świat wali ci się na głowę. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

– Tak – zdołał wymamrotać Ken, dość zaskoczony jej ostrym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem; przez moment miał nawet wrażenie, że trafił na jakąś kobiecą wersję Kojiro i ta myśl zdecydowanie go rozbawiła.

– Świetnie. Widzimy się więc w następną sobotę i jak coś się zmieni, to mam numer do akademika, a ty masz mój. Trzymaj się i… – zająknęła się, pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy tracąc pewność siebie. – I na litość, uważaj na siebie i na wszystko, co robisz.

– Ok. – odparł chłopak, na co dziewczyna rzuciła krótkie pożegnanie i odwiesiła słuchawkę. Przez parę chwil wpatrywał się w milczący telefon, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o tej dziwnej rozmowie. Chi-chi… była inna niż sobie wcześniej wyobrażał i nawet nie zauważył kiedy nogi poniosły go do głównego budynku szkoły; kręciło się tam parę rodziców z nastolatkami, którzy najprawdopodobniej byli tu po raz pierwszy, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi.

Znalazł w gablotach ze zdjęciami dawnych uczniów odpowiedni rocznik i zaczął szukać nazwiska „Yamada". Gdy w którejś z kolei klasie trafił wreszcie na Chinatsu, zamarł. Od razu wiedział, że dotarł do właściwej fotografii. Nastolatka miała zimne spojrzenie, długie, nieco rozjaśnione włosy i coś w twarzy, co sprawiało, że nawet na czarno-białym zdjęciu wyglądała na twardą i pewną siebie osobę; wydawała się bardziej dojrzała niż cała reszta uczniów, jako jedyna miała niedokładnie zapiętą koszulę od mundurka i patrzyła w obiektyw bardziej wyzywająco niż jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna. Skojarzenie z Kojiro było więc jak najbardziej uzasadnione, a Kena tak bardzo rozbawiła jedna rzecz, że musiał parsknąć głośnym śmiechem: najwyraźniej on i jego brat mieli bardziej podobny gust niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że jest to możliwe.

 

~~~~~~

 

Motywująca mówka trenera była nudna, monotonna i zwyczajnie niestrawna, a Ken nie był jedynym zawodnikiem, który próbował powstrzymać ziewanie. Po krótkim przedstawieniu Takeshiego, będącego jedynym nowym uczniem liceum, który za same osiągnięcia sportowe z gimnazjum dostał się do drużyny, nastąpił monolog z terminami i planami treningów. W końcu mężczyzna kazał im się rozgrzać i we własnym zakresie zająć sobą – w tym momencie znacząco spojrzał na Hyugę, co oznaczało, że to on miał poprowadzić inauguracyjne zajęcia – po czym opuścił boisko, kierując się w stronę szatni, przy których czekała na niego sporo młodsza kobieta w jasnych włosach i krótkiej sukience.

Trening nie był długi, ale Kojiro postarał się, żeby piłkarze poczuli po nim mięśnie, o których istnieniu nie mieli pojęcia. Dwie godziny później półżywi leżeli na trawie i dopiero po kwadransie najbardziej twardzi podźwigali się z ziemi, kierując swoje kroki pod prysznice. Ken nie ruszał się, uznając, że woli sprawę kąpieli i przebrania w świeże rzeczy załatwić dopiero wtedy, gdy Kojiro i Takeshi będą już ogarnięci. Jego przyjaciele mogli zachowywać się jak do tej pory, ale sama świadomość, że WIEDZIELI, w jakiś sposób go krępowała i wolał oszczędzić sobie zbędnych wrażeń. Zwłaszcza że podczas pobytu w domu napastnika jeszcze dobrych kilka razy udawał się w naglącej potrzebie do łazienki i te wspomnienia teraz wróciły, a nie było to coś, o czym chciałby myśleć, stojąc nago pod prysznicem w towarzystwie kolegów z drużyny.

Kątem oka widział, że część zawodników, gdy trochę odpoczęli, nie miała najmniejszych zamiarów jeszcze się stąd zabierać. Chociaż trening oficjalnie się zakończył, Kojiro i Sorimachi prezentowali sobie nawzajem sztuczki piłką, Takeshi rozmawiał na brzegu boiska z Shimano i Matsukim – cała trójka była już przebrana w codzienne rzeczy, a Kawabe ewidentnie popisywał się przed stojącymi za siatką dziewczynami, których niewielka grupka zawsze obserwowała ich treningi. Z tej odległości nie rozpoznawał twarzy, ale jedna z nastolatek wydała mu się nieco dziwna i zupełnie nie przypominała standardowej uczennicy Toho – miała czerwone, wąskie spodnie, jakąś luźną, za długą żółtą bluzę i tak bardzo rozjaśnione włosy, że stały się one niemal białe. Stała oddalona o kilka kroków od pozostałych dziewcząt i machała do kogoś jak szalona, patrząc mniej więcej w jego kierunku. Ken rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale w tej części boiska nie było ani jednej osoby poza nim, tak więc marszcząc ze zdziwieniem brwi podniósł się z trawy, by z normalnej perspektywy ją zobaczyć i spróbować rozpoznać, kim jest.

– O kurwa – zdołał tylko powiedzieć, przecierając z niedowierzaniem oczy; nie mógł się jednak mylić, bo ta „fanka” zza siatki, która z pozycji leżącej wydała mu się dziewczyną, z całą pewnością nią nie była. W sensie nie był. Cholera.

– KEN!!! Ileż mam na ciebie czekać! – wrzasnął Hideki, a jego donośny głos, połączony z nietypowym wyglądem, natychmiast sprawił, że wszyscy pozostali tu zawodnicy, obserwujące ich uczennice i parę innych, kręcących się w pobliżu osób, natychmiast skupiły na nim swoją uwagę. Ken zamknął na moment oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, a następnie wskazał przyjacielowi, w którą stronę ma się udać, by dotrzeć do wejścia. Hideki – być może dla żartów, ale z nim nigdy nic nie było wiadomo – zaczynał już wspinać się na siatkę otaczającą boisko, a to mogło zakończyć się katastrofą, więc Ken nie tracił czasu i podbiegł truchtem do wyjścia. Wzrok Kojiro wypalał mu w plecach dziurę, kiedy Hideki dotarł do furtki, przy której Ken czekał na niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Byli na tyle daleko od kogokolwiek, że nikt nie był w stanie usłyszeć ich rozmowy; moment później bramkarz dziękował bogom za tą odległość.

– Nie wierzę – wymamrotał Hideki, patrząc na niego z zachwytem. – Jak ty urosłeś przez ostatni rok! – To była racja, a efektem powyższego był fakt, iż Hikki, chociaż kilka lat starszy, sięgał mu tylko nieco powyżej ramienia. – I jaki jesteś umięśniony. Jesteś cudowny. Niebiosa… – chwycił go za ramiona i przejechał szczupłymi palcami po jego mięśniach. – Już sobie wyobrażam, ile musisz mieć siły i jak będziesz mnie przyciskał do ściany, albo nie! Do tej siatki, dokładnie tutaj, Ken, BŁAGAM, przeleć mnie tu i teraz, bo jak na ciebie patrzę…

– Co ja ci mówiłem o przychodzeniu na treningi? – spytał Ken przyciszonym głosem i czerwieniąc się zmusił się, by w żaden sposób nie skomentować jego komplementów i fantazji. – Wszyscy na nas patrzą! – syknął zamiast tego i skinął ledwo zauważalnie w stronę boiska, gdzie teraz już każdy z zawodników obserwował ich z zainteresowaniem.

– Myślisz, że kogoś poza tobą można tu wyrwać? – podjął niezrażony jego wyrzutami Hideki. – I pamiętaj, miałeś mnie przedstawić temu Kojiro! – zapiał nagle, na co bramkarz zamarł. Hikki nie potrafił mówić cicho, zwłaszcza gdy był podekscytowany. A ponieważ imię kapitana drużyny wypowiedział tak głośno, że słyszeli go chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy Tokio, Kojiro, w towarzystwie Sorimachiego i pozostałych zawodników, zaczął się do nich zbliżać; wyraz twarzy Hyugi wskazywał jednoznacznie, że Hideki nie przypadł mu do gustu i Ken absolutnie się temu nie dziwił.

– To ON, prawda? – wyszeptał jego przyjaciel, kiedy Kojiro znajdował się nie więcej niż pięć metrów od nich. – Bogowie… jest prawie tak przystojny jak ty – jęknął, przyciągając Kena do siebie, a wówczas bramkarz już wiedział, że od tego momentu może być tylko gorzej. Dopóki się dało, postanowił jednak robić dobrą minę do złej gry i zanim koledzy z drużyny stanęli przed nim i Hidekim, zdołał uwolnić ramię z jego uścisku i wymusić uśmiech.

– Hideki Yamamura, mój przyjaciel z Sapporo – spojrzał znacząco na Takeshiego, licząc na to, że chłopak domyśli się, o kogo chodzi i jakoś mu pomoże. Faktycznie, młodszy się domyślił, a w efekcie natychmiast wytrzeszczył oczy, zaczerwienił się i zaczął dłubać czubkiem buta w trawie, ale Kenowi nie do końca o taką reakcję chodziło. Bramkarz przedstawił więc samymi nazwiskami kolegów z drużyny, którzy z pewnym zainteresowaniem przyglądali się Hidekiemu i ponieważ nikt nie wykazywał chęci, by sobie pójść i zostawić ich samych, zaczął w myślach panikować. Powinien się wykąpać, przebrać i jak najszybciej zabrać stąd tę gadułę, zanim palnie coś głupiego.

Tak, w dojo Hikki był uwielbiany – bo wszyscy go znali od lat, jego poczucie humoru i wygląd na nikim nie robiły wrażenia, większość czasu miał zresztą na sobie kimono, a śmieszną fryzurę na treningach trzymał pod kontrolą, ciasno związując włosy. Teraz natomiast był, można powiedzieć, w pełnym rynsztunku i już zaczynał zasypywać znajomych Kena opowieścią o tym, że miał mieć wystawę kostiumów, ale… i tu następował początek historii o niedogranym kontrakcie, pomylonych terminach i zapijaczonym dyrektorze teatru w Kioto. Bramkarz wyłączył się bardzo szybko, wpatrując się błagalnie w Hidekiego, żeby wreszcie się zamknął i zrobił coś, cokolwiek, by mogli się stąd ulotnić. Oczywiście jego znajomi słuchali, jednakże głównie PATRZYLI na kolorowego, niegustownie ubranego chłopaka, z utlenionymi i natapirowanymi włosami, damskimi kolczykami w uszach i… gdy Ken to dojrzał, miał ochotę umrzeć tu i teraz – z pomalowanymi paznokciami. Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po kolegach, którzy jakimś cudem najwyraźniej traktowali Hidekiego jako niegroźnego dziwaka, zbzikowanego na punkcie modnych ostatnio, krajowych zespołów rockowych. Takeshi patrzył w trawę lub w niebo i wciąż był czerwony, a Kojiro rzucał spojrzenia to jemu, to Kenowi, nawet na moment nie zawieszając wzroku na Hikkim.

– Idę się ogarnąć – wtrącił w końcu bramkarz, gdy jego przyjaciel przekształcił tę historię w kolejną i zaczął wciągać jego znajomych do rozmowy. – Nie odchodź nigdzie i ten… no… – machnął ręką, zauważając, że nikt go i tak nie słucha, po czym opuścił zbiegowisko, zgarnął z szatni swoje rzeczy i ruszył w stronę pryszniców. Zdążył ściągnąć adidasy i górną część stroju, kiedy usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Gwałtownie się odwrócił i w drzwiach pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się natryski, zobaczył Kojiro, stojącego tam ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i wyraźnie czekającego na wyjaśnienia.

– Co to było? – spytał chłopak, gdy uznał, że Ken sam nie podejmie tematu.

– Co było co? – odparł bramkarz nerwowo, przyjmując wyzywającą pozę. Oto czego mu było trzeba, po wejściu smoka, jakie zaprezentował Hikki: Kojiro, który wpakuje mu się do sali z prysznicami, gdy będzie próbował się wykąpać.

– Ten popieprzony koleś! Jak mogłeś kogoś takiego tu przyprowadzić, przecież jedno spojrzenie na niego wystarczy, żeby stwierdzić, że…

– Że co? – spytał ostro Ken, gdy tylko Kojiro na moment się zająknął. – No dokończ, co zacząłeś mówić.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odparł Kojiro. – I wiesz, że przyprowadzanie na trening tego gościa to kretyński pomysł, jeśli nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek więcej się dowiedział… o tobie.

– Nie przyprowadzałem go tu, miał być w Tokio przelotem i się ze mną spotkać, zresztą MÓWIŁ o tym, że wystawa…

– No nie próbuj mi wmówić, że wierzysz w te banialuki! – przerwał mu Kojiro. – Przecież on kłamie jak z nut! Jak dla mnie w ogóle nie było żadnej wystawy, chciał się z tobą spotkać i tyle. Co sprawia, że wracamy do pierwotnego pytanie, co to za koleś?

– Kojiro…

– To twój facet? – wypalił chłopak i Ken zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że napastnik użył… takiego tonu, jakiego użył. Nie chodziło o to, że nagle zaczął mieć coś przeciwko jego orientacji, ale może nie podobało mu się, że mógłby mieć kogoś na stałe, bo wówczas stawała się ona bardziej rzeczywista? Najwyraźniej nie akceptował faktu, iż „kimś na stałe” mógłby by być Hikki i że kogoś takiego jak ON Ken ośmielił się przyprowadzić na trening i zapoznawać z resztą drużyny. Wszystkie te powody były nielogiczne i pozbawione sensu, bo były to prywatne sprawy Kena, które Kojiro nie powinny obchodzić. Ale jedyna inna możliwa przyczyna, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, była już kompletnie niedorzeczna i chłopak nawet nie próbował jej rozważać. Co jak co, ale niemożliwym przecież było, żeby Kojiro był o niego, ze wszystkich rzeczy świata, zazdrosny!

– Nie, to nie jest „mój facet” – odparł w końcu Ken. – Poznałem go w dojo, spotykaliśmy się parę lat temu, ale to nie było nic poważnego. Potem wyjechał na studia, więc relacje nam się rozluźniły.

– Parę lat temu – powtórzył chłodno Kojiro. – To znaczy, w jakim niby byliście wieku?

– Ja miałem niecałe piętnaście lat, on dziewiętnaście i, tak dla twojej informacji, pieprzyliśmy się jak króliki we wszystkich miejscach, jakie istniały w dojo i nadawały się do tego celu – warknął Ken, zirytowany kolejnym przesłuchaniem Kojiro. – Zaczęło się to niedługo przed rozgrywkami krajowymi, a kiedy postanowiłeś wylecieć wówczas na Okinawę do Kiry, każdego wieczoru rozmawiałem z nim nocami w budkach telefonicznych i aby mnie odstresowywać, opowiadał mi świństewka do słuchawki, a niedługo po samych zawodach przyjechał do Tokio i gdy znikałem na cały weekendy, to siedziałem z w jego mieszkaniu i nie wychodziliśmy z łóżka – zakończył i chociaż ta nie do końca zgodna z prawdą opowieść sprawiła, że był nieco zawstydzony swoją śmiałością, z pewną satysfakcją stwierdził, że na Kojiro zrobiła na tyle silne wrażenie, że może nie będzie go pytał o nic więcej. – Chcesz znać pozycje i techniki? Terminarz naszych spotkań? Dane statystyczne czy…

– Skończ, bo takie manifestacje, które mają mnie zszokować, są żenujące – przerwał mu Kojiro. – Skoro twierdzisz, że to twój były, na cholerę się tu zwlókł?

– Bo okazyjnie chodzimy ze sobą do łóżka jako dobrzy znajomi – odparł krótko, nieco konfrontacyjnym tonem, chociaż w sumie nie miał takiego zamiaru. – O co ci chodzi? Dlaczego tak się tym interesujesz?

– Bo czuję, że przez niego będą problemy. Uważaj, co robisz i gdzie się z nim pojawiasz, bo w tym gościu… – przerwał na moment. – Jest coś, co sprawia, że mam ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy, żeby nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie zbliżał – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Ken jakiś czas patrzył w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Kojiro; otrząsnął się w końcu z rozmyślań, rozebrał do końca i wziął szybki prysznic, po którym, z ręcznikiem na biodrach, wrócił do szatni. Coś w słowach jego przyjaciela sprawiło, że poczuł wątpliwości, czy czasem nie popełnia koszmarnego błędu, spotykając się na terenie szkoły, na samym początku semestru, z kimś takim jak Hideki. Szybko zdusił jednak w zarodku te myśli i próbując ignorować dręczący go wewnętrzny niepokój, ubrał się w codziennie rzeczy i zarzuciwszy plecak na ramię, truchtem wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Hideki wciąż błyszczał i najwyraźniej był w swoim żywiole. Blisko połowa drużyny oraz parę dziewcząt, które wcześniej kibicowały za siatką, stało przy nim w nieregularnym kręgu i wszyscy oni zaśmiewali się z jego dowcipów. Był w centrum uwagi, porywał ten niewielki tłumek, idealnie modulował głosem (wciąż jednak mówił nieco za głośno), wyraźnie powstrzymywał wybuchy chichotu (najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele osób on irytuje) i żywo gestykulował.

Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać Takeshiego i Kojiro, co akurat Kena nie zdziwiło – domyślał się, że kapitan Toho, na którego nie działał urok Hidekiego, zgarnął stąd młodszego chłopaka i wrócił z nim do akademika. Bramkarz wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę przyjaciela i jego widowni, wiedząc, że należy przerwać ten teatrzyk, zanim blondyn palnie coś głupiego. Gdy dotarł do grupy, uznał, że cierpliwie poczeka, aż jakaś opowieść się zakończy, żeby sprawić wrażenie, że wcale nie zamierza psuć im wszystkim zabawy. Po kwadransie zrezygnował i łagodnie, ale stanowczo, położył dłoń na ramieniu Hidekiego.

– A teraz musimy was przeprosić, bo mamy coś do załatwienia, prawda? – zacisnął na moment palce, licząc na to, że chłopak zrozumie aluzję i, na szczęście, tak właśnie się stało.

– No tak – westchnął Hideki ostentacyjnie. – Będziemy się zbierać, ale widzimy się jutro zgodnie z planem, prawda? – uśmiechnął się promiennie, a na jego słowa rozbrzmiało kilka entuzjastycznych okrzyków. – Jak się przebierałeś, poznałem tu mnóstwo przyjaciół i jestem zaproszony na wasze spotkanie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego – oznajmił radośnie i puścił oko do jednej z dziewczyn, która natychmiast się zaczerwieniła. Ken zmartwiał, ale nie skomentował tego faktu, tylko ukłonił się lekko znajomym w geście pożegnania, po czym bez ceregieli pociągnął Hidekiego w stronę budynku z szatniami. Zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyjmując obronną postawę i czekając na wyjaśnienia.

– No co? – zdziwił się Hikki, zauważając jego niezadowolenie.

– Impreza z ludźmi ze szkoły to słaby pomysł, wiesz?

– No wiem, wiem, ale oni tak ładnie prosili… wiesz, że nie umiem odmawiać, gdy pojawia się hasło ‘impreza’ – parsknął krótkim śmiechem i przysunął się do Kena, po czym objął go ramionami w talii i łagodnie poruszył biodrami. Ponieważ na bramkarzu, który wciąż był podenerwowany, nie zrobiło to wrażenia, zsunął dłonie na jego pośladki i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco. Z tej pozycji wydawał się jeszcze niższy i drobniejszy niż wcześniej, a gdy stał tak, zagryzając lekko dolną wargę, uśmiechając się figlarnie i powoli sunąc palcami po brzegu spodni Kena, opór i złość młodszego chłopaka topniały w zastraszającym tempie.

– Pocałuj mnie – zażądał nagle Hideki, a bramkarz bez słowa sprzeciwu spełnił jego prośbę. Pozorna niewinność natychmiast zniknęła i blondyn stanowczym gestem nacisnął na jego kark, jednocześnie przyciągając go mocniej do siebie i całując go tak namiętnie, jakby całe popołudnie tylko na to czekał. Ken przycisnął go do zamkniętych drzwi całym ciałem i wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy szczupła dłoń Hidekiego zaczęła majstrować przy rozporku jego spodni. Spróbował otrzeźwieć i chciał, naprawdę CHCIAŁ to przerwać, lecz Hikki doskonale go znał i wiedział, co ma robić, gdzie go dotykać i w jaki sposób, by wymusić na Kenie pożądane reakcje.

– Nie możemy… tutaj… – wymamrotał bramkarz, podejmując ostatnią próbę przywołania zdrowych zmysłów, lecz sprawne palce Hidekiego między jego nogami odebrały mu mowę. A ponieważ w ciągu ostatnich dni tyle się wydarzyło, niekoniecznie pozytywnych rzeczy, potrzebował tego, potrzebował zrobić coś absolutnie głupiego, podniecającego i niebezpiecznego, zapomnieć o problemach właśnie przy Hidekim i zrobić to tu i teraz. Bez względu na wszystko.

– Nie tutaj…? – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi blondyn i rozejrzał się po holu i korytarzach, którymi można było dotrzeć tu z przynajmniej kilku kierunków; oni blokowali tylko jeden, jakim było wejście od strony boiska, dlatego uznał, że jednak Ken miał nieco racji. Szarpnął klamkę najbliższych drzwi, za którymi trafili na schowek z zapasowymi strojami piłkarzy i wciągnął tam wyższego chłopaka, z hukiem zamykając za nimi pomieszczenie. – Zdejmuj to – rozkazał i po omacku szarpnął brzeg spodni Kena. Chłopak bez słowa sprzeciwu spełnił polecenie i pamiętając mniej-więcej co znajduje się w pogrążonym teraz w kompletnych ciemnościach schowku, popchnął Hidekiego na paczki z nieodpakowanymi jeszcze strojami piłkarskimi. I przez najbliższe pół godziny robił wszystko, czego zażyczył sobie blondyn, z całym entuzjazmem i pasją, na jaką było go stać, wkładając w to wystarczająco dużo energii, by mieć całkowitą pewność, że późniejsze podniesienie się stąd i doprowadzenie do stanu używalności będzie dla nich obu sporym wyzwaniem.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken, woląc nie wchodzić Kojiro w drogę, nie pojawił się następnego dnia na śniadaniu w stołówce, mimo że z hotelu, w którym stacjonował Hideki, wrócił wczesnym rankiem i spokojnie by zdążył tam dotrzeć. Przebrał się w pokoju, aby nie straszyć ludzi ubraniami z poprzedniego dnia, po czym wyszedł z budynku i posilił się w pobliskiej kawiarni. Wypił mocną kawę, niezbyt przytomnie przeglądając codzienną gazetę i ruszył z powrotem do akademika; minęła właśnie dziewiąta i do oficjalnej inauguracji roku szkolnego zostały jeszcze blisko trzy godziny, a Ken, wykończony po niemal nieprzespanej nocy, ostatkiem przytomności nastawił budzik i legł w na łóżko nie zdejmując nawet butów.

Spóźnił się kwadrans, ale, na szczęście, problemy techniczne z systemem nagłośnienia opóźniły uroczystość, toteż niewiele osób zauważyło, że nie dotarł na plac pod szkołą na czas. Kojiro, rzecz jasna, zauważył, lecz Ken wciąż trzymał się od niego z dala i udawał, że nie czuje na sobie jego wściekłych spojrzeń. Podczas spotkań z opiekunami poszczególnych klas konfrontacja była jednak nieunikniona; napastnik wyczuł odpowiedni moment, gdy uczniowie z ich grupy zaczęli się ulatniać z sali po długiej i męczącej mówce wykładowcy, po czym, starając się nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń – ze średnim skutkiem – zawlókł Kena do najbliższej łazienki i oparł się o jedyne drzwi.

– Nie będę pytać, gdzie byłeś, bo to chyba oczywiste, więc proszę, powiedz mi, czy ty całkiem straciłeś rozum, gdy tylko ta kolorowa żmija się pojawiła w Tokio? – spytał, wyraźnie walcząc z nowym wybuchem wściekłości.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – prychnął Ken, po czym podszedł do umywalki i gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze, stwierdził, że chyba jednak _wie_. Wyglądał jakby nie spał tej nocy w ogóle, a na dokładkę, przez podpuchnięte oczy i drobne ranki na szyi – jakby z kimś się pobił. Uczesane włosy i starannie wyprasowany szkolny mundurek nie były w stanie całkowicie zniwelować obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy, jaki sobą prezentował.

– Cholera, Ken! – krzyknął Kojiro, podchodząc do niego. – Widzisz, jak ty wyglądasz? Jesteś półprzytomny i jeszcze…

– Trochę się zapomnieliśmy z Hidekim – odparł bramkarz lekkim tonem, który jeszcze bardziej rozjuszył jego przyjaciela. Kojiro chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął nim gwałtownie, zapewne zamierzając kontynuować moralizowanie, ale gdy Ken syknął głośno z bólu, natychmiast go puścił i wbił w niego całkowicie zszokowane spojrzenie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Prześpię się teraz i mi przejdzie. Jestem po prostu zmęczony i…

– Przysięgam ci, jak Hideki pojawi się na dzisiejszej imprezie, to go zabiję. – Chociaż groźba Kojiro brzmiała niedorzecznie, coś w jego głosie kazało Kenowi tego nie komentować. Uznał, że tym razem postara się załagodzić sprawę i modlić się, by jego przyjaciel nie zaczął zbyt wnikliwie interesować się, co spowodowało u niego aż taką niedyspozycję.

– Słuchaj… Nie widziałem się z nim od dawna. Zabawiliśmy się i nie spałem prawie całą noc. Nic strasznego się nie stało, zanim zacznie się rok szkolny, Hikki wyjedzie i…

– Hikki! – zagrzmiał Kojiro, lecz Ken postanowił nie dać sobie przerwać.

– Wyjedzie, a ja będę w szczytowej formie, będę zawsze nocował u siebie i będę świecił przykładem, ale po prostu… po tej całej akcji z rodzicami potrzebowałem się… no… rozerwać…?

– W to akurat jestem w stanie uwierzyć, jesteś tak „rozerwany”, że ledwo trzymasz się na nogach – syknął, ale jednak postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Parę chwil stali naprzeciwko siebie i wreszcie Kojiro westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. – Nie chcę wnikać w to, co cię łączyło z tym człowiekiem, nie chcę nawet MYŚLEĆ o tym, co wcześniej powiedziałeś i mam szczerą nadzieję, że to wygląda zdecydowanie łagodniej niż mi przedstawiłeś, ale… Nie, nie chcę się wtrącać i nie chcę się kłócić. – Spojrzał Kenowi prosto w oczy, jakby licząc na to, że chłopak odwoła przynajmniej część wcześniejszych zeznań; nic takiego się nie stało. – Czekam z utęsknieniem na jego wyjazd.

– Najpóźniej w niedzielę rano będzie się zbierać.

– Całe szczęście – mruknął Kojiro i odsunął się wreszcie od bramkarza, który westchnął z ulgą, gdy przestał czuć się osaczony. – Pamiętaj po prostu, żeby używać czasem mózgu. I pamiętaj, że jutro mamy trening i jeśli pojawisz się na nim w takim stanie, nie licz na taryfę ulgową.

– Tak jest, kapitanie – mruknął pod nosem Ken i wyminął Kojiro w drzwiach, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę wyjścia z budynku szkolnego.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo irytowało go wtrącanie się i natrętna troska w wykonaniu Kojiro. Nie wiedział też, skąd jedno i drugie się brało i dlaczego jego przyjaciel mówił o Hidekim, jakby był on… niebezpieczny? Podczas gdy Kenowi wydawał się najbardziej nieszkodliwą osobą na świecie i był pewny, że nie myli się w swoim osądzie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z wad blondyna, jego nieodpowiedzialności, dziwacznych zachowań, gwiazdorzenia w towarzystwie, a także niemal patologicznego nienasycenia, jeśli chodzi o przyjemności, używki i, rzecz jasna, seks, ale uwielbiał tego człowieka i nie zamierzał zrywać z nim kontaktów. A już na pewno nie dlatego, że Kojiro nagle postanowił sobie, że go nie polubi i teraz zamierzał zabawiać się w starszego brata i robić mu wyrzuty o złe towarzystwo i nocowanie poza domem.

Wiedział, że takie udowadnianie swojej racji i złośliwe działanie komuś na przekór jest dziecinne i że mogą z tego wyniknąć nieprzyjemne sytuacje związane z Kojiro, ale po przespaniu kilku godzin w swoim pokoju i doprowadzeniu się do ładu, natychmiast zadzwonił do hotelu Hidekiego. Zapewnił, że czuje się wspaniale i potwierdził, żeby chłopak wpadł na szykowaną imprezę szkolną, która miała się zacząć o siódmej wieczorem w niezagospodarowanych piwnicach akademika.

 

~~~~~~

 

Na spotkaniu z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego pojawiło się kilkadziesiąt osób, w większości – zaczynających właśnie ostatnią klasę liceum. Ken zazwyczaj unikał podobnych imprez, gdyż wolał mniejsze grupy i towarzystwo bliskich osób, lecz teraz, za sprawą Hidekiego, tkwił na wytartej kanapie w środku pomieszczenia obok kompletnie pijanego przyjaciela. W ręku trzymał trzecie piwo i nie liczył już, ile drinków spożył blondyn. Mimo mikrej postury, Hikki wydawał się nie mieć żadnych hamulców jeśli chodzi o spożywanie alkoholu, co było coraz bardziej widoczne i rażące dla choć odrobinę trzeźwiejszej osoby.

Impreza inauguracyjna była jedyną okazją w ciągu semestru, by uczniowie elitarnej szkoły zaszaleli, toteż większość towarzystwa nie wyglądała dobrze; koledzy z drużyny Kena obściskiwali się po kątach z dziewczynami, parę osób zostało już odtransportowanych do pokoi, a impreza w okolicach północy zaczęła nieco podumierać. Hideki wciąż jednak pił i wygadywał takie bzdury, że bramkarz rozpoczął łagodne próby pacyfikowania go – rzecz jasna, nieskuteczne. Kojiro, wiszący nad porcją sake po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia ciskał w ich stronę gromy, Takeshi próbował go uspokajać, a Sorimachi i dwie ładne dziewczyny z młodszych klas krążyli wokół nich w niewiadomym celu. Ken miał dość głośnej muzyki, picia i ogólnego imprezowego rozluźnienia i nie ukrywał tego, lecz Hideki wydawał się nie zauważać jego braku chęci do zabawy – flirtował ze wszystkimi nastolatkami, które wykazywały nim zainteresowanie, odpalał jednego papierosa od drugiego, niemal cały czas miał przy ustach szklankę z piwem lub drinkiem i dawał się wciągać we wszystkie idiotyczne gry i zabawy, jakie ktoś zaimprowizował.

Gdy zaczęło się „prawda czy wyzwanie” Ken zrezygnował z łagodnej perswazji. Wiedział, czym to się może skończyć – Hideki i tak był już zbyt wylewny – więc podciągnął opierającego się chłopaka do pozycji stojącej i z nieznoszącym sprzeciwu wyrazem twarzy wskazał mu wyjście. Blondyn patrzył na niego kompletnie nieprzytomnie i widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że jest tak pijany, iż następnego dnia nie będzie pamiętał nawet jednej chwili z całej imprezy. Nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i Ken uznał, że nie ma sensu bawić się z nim sugerowanie mu skończenia zabawy i utrzymywanie pozorów. Mocno przytrzymując go w talii ruszył do drzwi, omijając imprezowiczów i modląc się w duchu, by nikt nie zauważył, że Hideki sunie dłonią po jego plecach i pośladkach w zdecydowanie jednoznaczny sposób. Był już przy wyjściu, kiedy wydarzyła się katastrofa.

Hana była zauroczona Hidekim już na boisku i to z nią chłopak większą część wieczoru wymieniał niedwuznaczne komentarze. Teraz dziewczyna stała w progu drzwi w seksownej pozie, opierając dłoń na biodrze; próbowała do nich zagadywać, jednak przez głośną muzykę i dwa i pół piwa, które zdołał w siebie wmusić Ken – nie był w stanie jej zrozumieć. Zrozumiał natomiast doskonale wypowiedź stojącego obok chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi na zadane przez Hanę pytanie szarpnął go za włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że ich twarze znalazły się milimetry od siebie.

– Wybacz, kochana, ale Wakashimazu jest zdecydowanie lepszą dupą od ciebie i to nim się dziś zajmę – oznajmił radośnie Hideki, po czym nie odrywając się od Kena nawet na milimetr wyciągnął go z pomieszczenia i gdy tylko znaleźli się w wąskim korytarzu, chwycił sprzączkę jego spodni podjął nieudolną próbę rozpięcia jego rozporka.

Wokół kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Każdy z nich mógł w dowolnym momencie obejrzeć się w niewłaściwą stronę i zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Mimo panującego na korytarzu półmroku wystarczyła chwila, dosłownie sekunda, żeby… Ken natychmiast oprzytomniał, uświadamiając sobie, że Hideki musi stąd zniknąć. Natychmiast. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek z nim zrobić, upojony alkoholem chłopak stracił władzę w nogach i oparł się o niego całym ciałem; bramkarz, nie patyczkując się z nim dłużej, doholował go do wind, kierując nim tak, by na nikogo nie wpadł i przytrzymując go, gdy mocniej się zachwiał. Nacisnął przycisk i zaczął wlepiać wzrok w licznik, ale wskazywane piętra wydawały się w ogóle nie zmieniać. Słyszał chichoty, muzykę i dźwięk wznoszonych toastów, czuł fale gorąca przechodzące przez jego ciało za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pojawiał się w pobliżu, miał wrażenie, że każda sekunda rozciągała się w nieskończoność; Hideki sunął palcami po jego klatce piersiowej – Ken nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dłoń niższego chłopaka znalazła się pod materiałem jego bluzy – a winda tymczasem utkwiła na parterze i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się ruszyć na poziom minus jeden.

Zirytowany i zestresowany do granic możliwości nie zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu miał świadka swoich zmagań z Hidekim i zobaczył Kojiro dopiero, gdy ten oparł dłoń nad przyciskiem windy. Chłopak nawet nie próbował udawać przyjaźnie nastawionego, a cała jego postawa i mimika krzyczały wręcz chęcią konfrontacji. Ken natomiast kłócić się nie zamierzał, marzył tylko o tym, by odstawić Hidekiego do… w sumie to nie miał pojęcia, co z nim powinien zrobić. Pomysł zaprowadzenia go do swojego pokoju był idiotyczny, a do hotelu Hikki w tym stanie by nie dotarł, natomiast Ken nie zamierzał bawić się w jego niańkę w taksówce i potem wracać. Z dwojga złego lepiej było go zostawić tutaj – toteż po tym krótkim przeanalizowaniu sytuacji podjął taką właśnie decyzję.

– Ciesz się, że Hana wzięła tekst tego palanta za żart – odezwał się wreszcie Kojiro i skinął na Kena, gdy winda wreszcie zjechała na dół i się otworzyła. Wcisnął przycisk z ostatnim piętrem bez pytania bramkarza o zdanie, najwyraźniej również uznając zakwaterowanie Hidekiego w akademiku za mniejsze zło. – Jeśli jednak ktoś bardziej trzeźwy to słyszał, to…

– Musisz mnie dobijać? – spytał Ken. – Wiem, Hideki tutaj to idiotyzm. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak się spije i…

– Podobno znacie się rewelacyjnie, a ty nie wiesz, co twój przyjaciel…

– Nic takiego nie mówiłem! – przerwał bramkarz ostrym tonem, zirytowany złośliwym uśmiechem Kojiro i sposobem, w jaki wymawiał słowo „przyjaciel”. – Zresztą w przeszłości nigdy nie chodziłem z nim na imprezy i nie znałem go od tej strony. – Mimo wszystko zaczął się tłumaczyć i w myślach przeklął się za to, bo przecież nie zamierzał tego robić.

– Przepraszam, to od jakiej niby go znałeś, skoro… – urwał i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, kiedy napotkał pełne politowanie spojrzenie Kena. – Cofam pytanie, NIE chcę tego wiedzieć – oznajmił nieprzyjemnym tonem i wyszedł z windy, gdyż ta zatrzymała się właśnie na właściwym piętrze.

– Powiedzenie ci prawdy było ogromnym błędem – warknął w odpowiedzi bramkarz przyciszonym głosem, rozglądając się po korytarzu. – Powinienem był się domyślić, że nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko tylko do momentu, gdy uświadomisz sobie, że naprawdę sypiam z facetami i poznasz jednego z nich!

– Zamknij pysk jeśli nie chcesz, żeby całe piętro to usłyszało! – krzyknął Kojiro, wcale nie przejmując się, że potencjalni słuchacze prędzej usłyszą jego niż Kena. – I na litość, nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o tego kretyna, który w każdej chwili może rzucić jakimś idiotycznym tekstem i cię odkryć! – Wyrwał z ręki bramkarza klucz do pokoju, gdy ten nieco niezgrabnie zaczął majstrować nim przy drzwiach i poczekał, aż chłopak zaholuje zwłoki Hidekiego do środka. Cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o ścianę, starając się nie patrzeć na Kena, gdy ten bardziej ostrożnie niż Kojiro mógłby się po nim spodziewać, kładł blondyna do swojego łóżka. Kiedy Hideki znalazł się w pościeli i wydawał się zasnąć, bramkarz usiadł na podłodze, podkurczając nogi i zwieszając lekko głowę. Skrzywił się i zaczął masować skronie opuszkami palców, próbując zwalczyć w ten sposób ból głowy. Mógł nie wypić dużo, ale przez niewyspanie i nieudaną imprezę, gdzie cały czas musiał pilnować starszego chłopaka, czuł się teraz fatalnie. A świadomość, że będzie musiał położyć się z nim lub spać na podłodze nie poprawiała mu nastroju.

– Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – powiedział bramkarz po paru chwilach milczenia, gdy Kojiro zbliżył się do niego. Nie odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy, był wykończony, miał wszystkiego dość i nie czuł się na siłach, by dłużej z nim dyskutować. Napastnik nie skomentował tego, a po paru sekundach stania nad Kenem usiadł przy nim na podłodze i oparł się plecami o brzeg łóżka.

– Ja też nie chcę. Chcę, żebyś się go pozbył jak najszybciej, słyszysz? 

– Teraz go nie…

– Posłuchaj mnie, Ken – podjął Kojiro, zanim chłopak zdołał coś powiedzieć. – Może coś z tego, co powiedziałem, nie zabrzmiało dobrze, ale chodzi mi… no… nie chcę żebyś miał przez niego problemy, a czuję, że BĘDZIESZ miał, jeśli zostanie tu jeszcze jeden dzień.

– Postaram się rano odwieźć go do hotelu… przed treningiem – odparł Ken, patrząc przed siebie niezbyt przytomnie.

– Nie staraj się, tylko to zrób. – Głos Kojiro stał się ostrzejszy niż jeszcze moment temu. – Nie wiem… Nie wiem, co was łączyło parę lat temu, ale z całą pewnością teraz nie jest to zdrowe. Popatrz na siebie – lekko trącił Kena w ramię, na co ten przymknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. – Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś. Ten gość wyprawia z tobą, co mu się podoba, a ty dajesz się manipulować jak dziecko i wkręcać w niebezpieczne i po prostu głupie sytuacje! I nie przerywaj mi! – krzyknął, gdy Ken otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Po treningu stukałeś się z nim przy szatniach – oznajmił wprost i wbił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, unikając zszokowanego spojrzenia bramkarza, który z jednej strony był porażony tym, że Kojiro jakimś sposobem się dowiedział, a z drugiej nieco rozbawiony, że chłopak jest wyraźnie zawstydzony tym, co przed chwilą powiedział.

– Jak…?

– Byłem z Takeshim na siłowni w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu i wszystko słyszeliśmy – odparował chłopak; Ken zaniemówił i również odwrócił wzrok, czując, że robi mu się gorąco i niedobrze jednocześnie. Wyznanie Kojiro sprawiło, że teraz obaj siedzieli zażenowani do granic możliwości i nie byli w stanie na siebie patrzeć, nie mówiąc już o dalszej, sensownej rozmowie.

– Przepraszam, że musieliście tego… – wydukał i gdy przypomniał sobie, co konkretnie mogli usłyszeć, zapragnął, żeby ziemia się otworzyła i pochłonęła go na wieki. – Kurwa mać!… – jęknął, chwytając się za głowę. – Takeshi pewnie będzie mieć traumę do końca życia… ty zresztą też i… – urwał, mając absolutną pewność, że nigdy nie było mu tak głupio, jak w tym momencie. Zanim jednak Kojiro zdołał odpowiedzieć, leżący do tej pory spokojnie Hideki poruszył się w łóżku i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Ken zerknął w jego stronę i skrzywił się, widząc, że chłopak się obudził i przyglądał się im z zainteresowaniem, wyglądając niemal trzeźwo i przytomnie.

– Już po imprezie? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem, na co bramkarz powoli skinął głową.

– Tak. Idź spać.

– Przyniosłeś mnie tutaj? Jesteś kochany… – ziewnął i wyciągnął dłoń, by lekko poczochrać włosy Kena. – Rano w ramach podziękowania zrobię ci taką laskę, jak nigdy – oznajmił i przeniósł wzrok na oniemiałego Kojiro. – Jemu też, jak będzie chciał – dodał i ponownie opadł na poduszkę, po czym zakrył głowę kołdrą i odwrócił się do nich plecami, układając się ponownie do snu.

Gdy Ken sądził, że najgorszym, co mogło mu się przydarzyć w związku z Hidekim to fakt, iż dwaj jego przyjaciele usłyszeli, jak uprawiał z nim seks – mylił się i teraz już nie był w stanie nawet wymamrotać przeprosin… właściwie nie był w stanie zrobić niczego oprócz czerwienienia się, gapienia na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie i wewnętrznego błagania niebios, by Hideki usnął i już niczego nie mówił.

– Ja… chyba już pójdę… – stwierdził w końcu Kojiro i sztywno podniósł się z miejsca, a Ken, który w tym momencie chwycił się za głowę i zaczął miarowo uderzać czołem w swoje kolana, nie mógł dojrzeć wyrazu jego twarzy. – Pozbądź się go. Błagam – powiedział beznamiętnie i cicho opuścił pomieszczenie, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Ken pragnął zamknąć oczy i umrzeć.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gdy obudził się następnego ranka z przyklejonym do niego Hidekim, nie przypuszczał, że jedynym pozytywnym aspektem tego dnia będzie fakt, iż chłopak spełni wieczorną obietnicę. Po wszystkim nie rozmawiali wiele – blondyn miał kaca i nie był szczególnie rozgadany, brakowało mu zwyczajowego entuzjazmu i był w na tyle kiepskim nastroju, że marudził na kartę dań w kafejce, gdzie udali się na śniadanie, na smak mocnej latte, na pogodę i konieczność powrotu do Sapporo. Unikał odpowiedzi na pytanie, czemu nagle uznał, że musi wracać już dziś, a nie w niedzielę, a Ken uznał, że nie będzie zachowywać się jak Kojiro i ciągnąć go za język, więc dał temu spokój, zwłaszcza że zmiana planów Hidekiego była mu na rękę.

Pożegnali się bez zbędnych wzruszeń na szkolnym parkingu, a Hideki zapowiedział, że skontaktuje się z Kenem, gdy wróci do siebie – bramkarz jednak wiedział, że chłopak zazwyczaj nie pamiętał o takich sprawach, więc nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na tę obietnicę. Kiedy nie mieli już o czym mówić, blondyn wsiadł do sporego, czarnego mercedesa, który z jakiś przyczyn zupełnie do niego nie pasował, a ponieważ dłuższy czas zajęło mu uruchomienie wozu i wydawał się mieć problemy z kluczykami i skrzynią biegów, Ken nabrał dziwnego podejrzenia, że nie jest to jego samochód. Ten fakt jednak również wykreślił z listy spraw, którymi miałby zawracać sobie głowę: Hideki sprawił za dużo problemów, by poświęcał mu uwagę i chociaż wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie robił tego ze złej woli, był na niego wkurzony i z trudem to ukrywał.

Trening z drużyną miał zaplanowany na wczesne popołudnie i ponieważ zostało mu jeszcze sporo czasu, nie miał ochoty siedzieć samotnie w akademiku, a tym bardziej – widzieć się z Takeshim i Kojiro – po zabraniu ubrań na zmianę z pokoju, ruszył na siłownię, która mieściła się przecznicę od kampusu. Nie zamierzał ćwiczyć w żadnej z salek szkolnych, by nie trafić na któregokolwiek ze znajomych, co zresztą powtarzało się każdego roku; jak zwykle wykupił u obsługi kwartalny karnet i ruszył do szatni. Spędził pół godziny na bieżni, tępo patrząc przed siebie i próbując wyczyścić umysł ze wszelkich myśli. Bezskutecznie. Nie pomógł również rowerek ani ćwiczenia na jakimkolwiek urządzeniu – miał w czym wybierać, gdyż o tej porze w sobotę było tu pustawo.

Nie chciało mu się wykonywać sekwencji idiotycznych ruchów. Miał ochotę poćwiczyć karate i wyżyć się na czymś lub na kimś, toteż pierwszy raz zaczął żałować, że jego kimona leżały w Saitamie, pozostawione tam ze złośliwą premedytacją. Przez moment miał ochotę poprosić Ichiro, by przywiózł mu je i zmyślić jakiś pretekst, ale było mu zbyt głupio, by zdobyć się na coś takiego… a ponadto nie chciał pojawiać się na zajęciach szkolnej sekcji karate, wiedząc, że niektórzy uczniowie mogli mgliście kojarzyć, że jego ojciec jest właścicielem dojo i mogły jakimś cudem dotrzeć do nich plotki na temat jego rodzinnych problemów. Szansa była jak jeden do miliona, bo nikt nie mógł go znać z jakichkolwiek rozgrywek czy wyjazdów i rozpoznać, kto jest jego ojcem – w Toho ćwiczył wyłącznie dla podtrzymania kondycji i nigdzie się nie udzielał – ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Rozeźlony, uznał, że w ramach rekompensaty poćwiczy na worku treningowym i po jakimś czasie faktycznie poczuł się nieco lepiej. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł zainteresowane spojrzenia, jakie rzucały mu dwie młode kobiety, które najprawdopodobniej czekały na zajęcia aerobiku, momentalnie odechciało mu się spędzania tu choćby chwili dłużej. Szybko zgarnął swoje rzeczy i poszedł się wykąpać, a wychodząc z siłowni wybrał taką drogę, by przypadkiem nie trafić na swoje obserwatorki.

W drodze do akademika zjadł na mieście drugie śniadanie, a gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju legł na łóżku i nie ruszał się z niego aż do ostatniej chwili przed czasem, kiedy należało zebrać się na trening. Zignorował fakt, że ktoś dwukrotnie do niego pukał, a niecierpliwość, z jaką niedoszły gość uderzał w drzwi mogła sugerować, że był to Kojiro, jednak Ken wątpił, że po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia chłopak przychodziłby z własnej woli do jego sypialni.

Sam trening był nieciekawy i monotonny. Ich trener najwyraźniej poprzedniego dnia zabalował podobnie jak większość drużyny, toteż nikt nie wykazywał szczególnych chęci do starania się i godnego zaprezentowania po przerwie wakacyjnej. Kojiro nie był w stanie pobudzić do życia całej jedenastki i rezerwowych, a jego wrzaski na niewiele się zdały: nawet on nie miał na tyle magicznych zdolności, by zmusić zmęczonych nieprzespaną nocą i piciem nastolatków do sprintu i wykrzesania z siebie energii. To wszystko, po dołożeniu do tego ziewającego raz za razem trenera sprawiło, iż spędzili na murawie niespełna półtorej godziny, w dodatku poprzetykane ciągłymi przerwami. Bramkarz nawet się nie rozgrzał i gdy mężczyzna litościwie oznajmił, że na dziś dadzą sobie spokój, uznał, że on jednak zostanie dłużej i czymś się zajmie, licząc na to, że dzięki temu uniknie konfrontacji z dwójką przyjaciół; Takeshi zachowywał się jak zwykle, a raczej: wydawało mu się, że tak się zachowuje, Kojiro ciskał gromy spojrzeniami, a Ken miał dość ich obu.

Kiedy drużyna zniknęła w budynku, chwycił piłkę i zaczął naprzemiennie odbijać ją od kolan, a gdy odskakiwała dalej niż zamierzał, uderzał w nią z całej siły, celując w pustą bramkę. Udawał, że nie widzi Kojiro, który rozprawiał o czymś z Sorimachim, Furutą i Kawabe na trybunach, znajdujących się nad szatniami. Próbował skupić się na ćwiczeniach, na swoich ruchach i rytmie, w jakim je wykonywał, ale myślał o obserwującym go kapitanie – teraz chłopak niemal nie odrywał od niego wzroku – ich starciach z poprzedniego dnia i żenującym pożegnaniu, od czasu którego nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Kątem oka dojrzał Takeshiego, który wcisnął się między Kojiro i Kawabe, po czym bezceremonialnie objął starszego chłopaka ramieniem, zaśmiewając się z czyjegoś dowcipu. Ken znieruchomiał, pozwalając, by piłka ciężko opadł na ziemię. Właśnie w tym momencie uświadomił sobie kolejną rzecz, z jaką wiązać się miał fakt, iż dwójka jego przyjaciół poznała jego orientację… no i słyszała go z Hidekim – nawet tak banalna fizyczność jak poklepanie się po plecach nie będzie już wchodzić w grę, bo wiedział doskonale, że oni czuliby się przy tym dziwnie, a on dostrzegałby potem w każdym niewinnym i nic nie znaczącym spojrzeniu potępienie i zażenowanie.

– Kurwa mać – wymamrotał pod nosem, zaciskając z całej siły pięści. Kolejny raz życzył samemu sobie unicestwienia w możliwie szybki i bezbolesny sposób, chciał cofnąć czas, chciał znów być introwertycznym, zbuntowanym młodszym synem, który sprawiał co prawda problemy, ale był na tyle nieszkodliwy, że należało go zostawić samemu sobie i pozwolić mu wyjechać do innego miasta, by nie irytował wszczynaniem kolejnej kłótni o karate. Nie chciał być synem wyklętym, co jest w szkole w innym mieście ze świadomością, że akademik to jego ostatni dom przed wczesnym usamodzielnieniem się, spowodowanym faktem, iż rodzice nie chcą już go oglądać na oczy. Chciał, by jedyną osobą na świecie, która znała o nim prawdę był skretyniały Hideki i paru przypadkowych chłopaków, z którymi czasem całował się podczas imprez na zagranicznych wakacjach. Chciał, by poprzedni dzień… i ten jeszcze poprzedni również, nigdy się nie wydarzyły i by spłynęło na niego z niebios objawienie, siła i samozaparcie, by umiał uśmiechać się bez powodu, niczym nie przejmować i cieszyć każdą bzdurą dokładnie tak, jak robił to Hideki.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie, co tak bardzo pociągało go w szczupłym blondynie – po prostu zawsze chciał być taki jak on.

– Ken! – usłyszał od strony budynku przytłumiony krzyk, a gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zmartwiał. Przez moment sądził nawet, że ma przywidzenia związane z natrętnie powracającymi myślami o dawnym chłopaku, jednak prawda była taka, że oto Hideki stał przy wejściu do szatni, opierając się w seksownej pozie o futrynę. Znów miał na sobie wąskie, czerwone spodnie, ale założył do tego zwykłą, czarną koszulkę z rękawami do łokcia, przez co nie wyglądał już tak dziwacznie, jak zazwyczaj.

Ken zerknął na trybuny, jednak Hideki stał w takim miejscu, że żaden z siedzących tam zawodników nie mógł go dostrzec. Bramkarz udał więc, że jest zmęczony i wraca się przebrać, jednocześnie wpatrując się w uśmiechniętego blondyna, który, gdy tylko młodszy chłopak się do niego zbliżył, chwycił go za rękaw i pociągnął do budynku.

– Miałeś wyjechać… – stwierdził Ken, kiedy Hideki otworzył przed nim drzwi do starej, nieużywanej już szatni i łagodnym ruchem popchnął go do środka.

– Miałem, ale… byłem rano taki niemiły. I postanowiłem najpierw przeprosić – puścił do niego oko i oparł dłonie na jego biodrach. – Gdy tu jechałem, chciałem przeprosić tak wiesz… normalnie. Ale jak zobaczyłem cię z tą piłką, takiego wkurzonego i męskiego… zmieniłem zdanie. – Uniósł podbródek i nacisnął na kark bramkarza, przez co ich usta znalazły się milimetry od siebie. – Chcę, żebyś przeleciał mnie w pełnym stroju piłkarskim. Tutaj – oznajmił i oparł się plecami o puste, metalowe szafki, przyciągając jednocześnie Kena do siebie. Chłopak objął ramieniem jego talię i czując, że złość na Hidekiego zaczyna mijać, zastępowana pożądaniem i pragnieniem, by kolejny raz przespać się z chłopakiem w absolutnie nieodpowiednim i ryzykownym miejscu. Wpił się w jego usta mocno, bez zastanowienia, zaciskając palce wolnej ręki na rozjaśnionych włosach. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz Kojiro, który siedział parę metrów nad nimi z kolegami z drużyny i ta myśl, zamiast go uspokoić, jeszcze bardziej go podnieciła. Ostatecznie jeśli nie wykorzystałby teraz z Hidekim wszelkich okazji na seks, następne takie nieprędko się pojawią, a załatwianie potrzeb za zamkniętymi drzwiami łazienki zdecydowanie nie było tym, o czym marzył.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy kiepski nastrój, wstyd i potrzeba rozładowania nerwów wysiłkiem fizycznym zostały zastąpione myślami o chętnym ciele Hikkiego, który zdążył ściągnąć z siebie bluzkę, a następnie spróbował rzucić ją na podłogę; w trakcie tego procesu, zajęty walką z bluzą treningową Kena, nie wymierzył się właściwie, toteż materiał zaczepił o drzwiczki najbliższej szafki, a siła rozmachu sprawiła, iż trzasnęły one tak głośno, że mogłyby obudzić zmarłego.

– Przepraszam – zachichotał Hideki, tym razem nie martwiąc się w najmniejszym stopniu, że może brzmieć irytująco. – Ściągaj to, ale już! – zażądał, wskazując na bluzę Kena, lecz chłopak nie zdążył wykonać polecenia. Kiedy ktoś otworzył pomieszczenie z zewnątrz, wciąż stał przyciśnięty do Hidekiego, pozbawionego górnej części odzienia, namiętnie go całował i, z czego zdał sobie sprawę, gdy tylko ochłonął po tej katastrofie, od strony wejścia wyglądali tak jednoznacznie i sugestywnie, że gorszym mogłoby być tylko bycie nakrytym dokładnie w trakcie stosunku.

 

~~~~~~

 

– Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Nie.

– Mam w bagażniku sake, whisky i nalewkę z liczi, ale możemy też podjechać gdzieś do baru…

– Nie chcę niczego pić.

– To może pójdziemy na obiad? Ostatnio jak byłem w Tokio…

– Hideki, ucisz się na chwilę i daj mi pomyśleć – jęknął Ken, chwytając się za głowę. – Gadasz non-stop odkąd się stamtąd wydostaliśmy…

– Bo ty z kolei mówisz tylko „nie” i „nie wiem”, więc muszę nadrabiać! – spróbował się roześmiać, ale bramkarz spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Słuchaj. To jeszcze nie koniec świata, było ich tylko pięciu, a dwaj z nich już wiedzieli, że wolisz facetów, więc w sumie mamy w dzisiejszym bilansie tylko trzech nowych… – pochwycił spojrzenie Kena i na moment ucichł. – Wiesz, to może chociaż sobie zapalisz na odstresowanie…?

– Zielone światło – westchnął chłopak, na co Hideki gwałtownie ruszył z miejsca, z trudem panując nad samochodem. – Jedź teraz prosto i skręć na rondzie w trzeci zjazd, tak będzie szybciej.

– Bardzo jesteś zły, czy tylko trochę…? – spytał blondyn, zjeżdżając na właściwy pas. Przytrzymał kierownicę jedną ręką i zaczął grzebać w rzuconej pod nogi Kena torbie, zerkając w przednią szybę tylko co jakiś czas. Bramkarz nawet tego nie skomentował, w tym momencie było mu bowiem wszystko jedno, czy dojedzie do hotelu Hidekiego żywy i w jednym kawałku. – Trzymaj – powiedział w końcu chłopak, wciskając mu w dłoń papierosy i zapalniczkę. – Otwórz okno i można jarać, powinno wywietrzeć, zanim wrócę do Sapporo, a tobie tego trzeba. Więc jak, jesteś bardzo zły?

– Nie jestem zły – odparł beznamiętnie Ken. – Jestem porażony swoją głupotą i jak myślę o przyszłym tygodniu, mam ochotę rzucić się z mostu.

– Nie gadaj głupot, jak taki tyran jak Kojiro wytrzymał tę wiadomość i widoki, to reszta też wytrzyma.

– Ty chyba w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co mnie czeka – stwierdził chłopak i wyjął jednego papierosa z paczki, po czym zaczął obracać go w palcach. Nigdy nie palił nałogowo, ale w tym momencie sądził, że może dawka tytoniu nie byłaby takim złym pomysłem. Cokolwiek, byle otępić umysł i nie musieć myśleć.

– Myślisz, że nigdy nie doświadczyłem nietolerancji? – Hideki wzruszył ramionami i odebrał mu papierosy, by pospiesznie zapalić jednego i głęboko zaciągnąć się dymem.

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś…

– Bo nie ma się czym chwalić, a historia nie jest ani zabawna ani ciekawa – zachichotał w wymuszony sposób, co zabrzmiało jeszcze gorzej niż gdy robił to naturalnie. – Myślisz, że dlaczego wyjechałem do Sapporo? – podjął po chwili, a gdy Ken nie odpowiedział, kontynuował. – Bo jakiś pieprzony dupek, pewnie z dalszych sąsiadów, któremu nie podobało się, co wyprawiam z facetami na balkonie, włamał mi się do mieszkania i wzniecił pożar.  Wiesz ile razy wcześniej miałem zdemolowane drzwi i wybite okna? Wiesz ile razy ktoś mi groził? Właśnie po to chodziłem na karate, żeby nie stracić zębów gdzieś na ulicy. – Znów chichot, zaciągnięcie się papierosem, ostre hamowanie na czerwonym świetle; Ken patrzył oniemiały na chłopaka, który pierwszy raz od początku swojej wizyty używał normalnego, niemodulowanego głosu i nie mówił o seksie, używkach lub imprezach, lecz o przeszłości, której nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał. – Zanim przyjechała straż, prawie wszystko poszło z dymem, więc spakowałem to, co jakimś cudem ocalało i wyjechałem w pizdu – zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką i znów się zaśmiał. – A w Sapporo poszedłem na pierwszy kierunek studiów, gdzie mieli wolne miejsca, poznałem wspaniałego faceta, który pomógł załatwić to stare mieszkanie, nalał mi do głowy mnóstwo oleju i ogólnie przywrócił mnie do pionu.

– I… co się z nim stało? – wydukał Ken i z ociąganiem zapalił papierosa, którego jednak tylko przykładał do ust i odsuwał, podczas gdy Hideki wydawał się zbierać myśli.

– Nic. – Tym razem zachichotał tak, jak zazwyczaj, co oznaczało, że wspomnienia nie zrobiły na nim szczególnego wrażenia. – Widzisz, historia do dupy. Niezabawna. I bez puenty.

– Co się stało z tym gościem? – powtórzył bramkarz, wyczuwając już, że Hideki zaczyna kręcić i wyraźnie unika odpowiedzi. Parsknął cichym śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, od kogo się nauczył tej fatalnej rzeczy i dlaczego tak bardzo denerwowała ona Kojiro.

– Oj Ken, ja ci opowiadam rzewne historie, żeby cię pocieszyć, a ty…

– Ma mnie pocieszyć fakt, że z powodu nietolerancji straciłeś mieszkanie i dwa lata temu uciekłeś z miasta? Gratuluję pomysłu – prychnął podirytowanym tonem. – Więc co z nim?

– Ładny ma samochód, prawda? – odparł w końcu Hideki, na co Ken zakrztusił się dymem. – Ma też ładny apartament i całą szafę ładnych garniturów, pracuje w bardzo ładnym, szklanym biurowcu i w ogóle wszystko jest w nim ładne. Naprawdę wspaniały gość, jestem pewny, że byście się polubili.

– Proszę, nie mów mi, że ostatnie dwa lata miałeś kogoś na stałe, a mimo to spotykałeś się ze mną i…

– Oj Ken, nie histeryzuj – powiedział blondyn beztrosko. – Nie z tobą jednym sypiam okazyjnie, jeśli to ci pomoże. Ale nie martw się! Gdy byliśmy razem na serio-serio tych parę miesięcy, nie miałem nikogo innego!

– Gdybyś miał, byłbym w szoku, że znalazłeś czas poza ciągłymi imprezami, wyjazdami, treningami i naszymi wypadami do dojo – warknął Ken, tracąc resztki współczucia, jakie miał dla Hidekiego po tym, jak usłyszał o spaleniu jego mieszkania. – Jak możesz zdradzać faceta, z którym mieszkasz dwa lata?! – podniósł głos i nerwowo wyrzucił papierosa, którego jedynym efektem było to, że dostał po nim mdłości.

– To moja sprawa i nic ci do tego – prychnął Hideki rozkapryszonym tonem. – Nie chcesz się ze mną widywać, to mogę więcej nie przyjeżdżać, a ty będziesz mógł dalej odkrywać tajniki masturbacji do zdjęcia tej opalonej dupy, której tak strasznie się nie spodobałem. Jak on miał na imię…?

– Zatrzymaj się.

– Kojiro, prawda? Masz niezły gust, szkoda, że…

– Zatrzymaj się i natychmiast mnie wysadź.

– …że jest tak całkowicie hetero, że nie ruszyłby cię butem…

– Zatrzymaj ten pieprzony samochód!!!

-. … nawet gdybyś był jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi – zakończył Hideki i ostro zjechał na chodnik, niemal taranując pobliski kosz na śmieci. Wówczas Ken bez słowa pożegnania odpiął pasy i wystrzelił z samochodu, szybkim krokiem ruszając w kierunku stacji metra. Nie obrócił się, gdy usłyszał pisk opon i złorzeczenia jakiś przechodniów, których Hideki cudem nie potrącił, nieumiejętnie cofając.

Stojąc w zatłoczonym do granic możliwości pociągu, wciąż nieprzebrany po treningu, wściekły i walczący z torsjami po wypalonym papierosie, Ken uznał, że oto ma za sobą najgorszy dzień życia. Dochodziła dopiero piąta po południu, dlatego też, aby zapobiec dalszym katastrofom – po powrocie do akademika zatrzasnął się w sypialni i tym razem nie otworzył nawet wtedy, gdy Kojiro walił do jego drzwi jak oszalały, ściągając tym uwagę stacjonujących w sąsiednich pokojach uczniów.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken doskonale wiedział, że nie może ukrywać się w pokoju w nieskończoność i chociaż w niedzielny poranek wydało mu się to najtrudniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem, podniósł się z łóżka, wyszykował i ruszył do stołówki szkolnej na śniadanie. Oczywiście mógł kolejny raz pójść zjeść coś na mieście, ale – mimo wszystko – żył teraz na koszt Ichiro i było mu nieco głupio wydawać tak bezsensownie pieniądze. Ponadto odkładanie tego momentu w czasie nie miało większego sensu, a po weekendzie miały i tak nadejść treningi i po prostu będzie musiał wówczas rozmawiać z Kojiro i Takeshim oraz znosić… nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po trójce pozostałych zawodników, którzy poprzedniego dnia wpadli na niego i Hidekiego, ale był pewny, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego.

Nie chciał myśleć o Hidekim, bo gdy przypominał sobie ich rozmowę, to wszystko, czego się dowiedział i ostatnie słowa blondyna, kiedy z czystej złośliwość uderzył w niego tam, gdzie najbardziej bolało – robiło mu się niedobrze i miał ochotę rozbijać rzeczy na atomy. Nie był jednak Kojiro. I nie zamierzał niczego niszczyć, a całą złość, rozczarowanie i lęki przed tym, co miało nadejść, dusił w sobie i z całych sił starał się, by nie było widoczne, w jak fatalnej kondycji psychicznej w tym momencie się znajduje.

Sala była zapełniona w połowie, ale w niedzielę nie należało się tu spodziewać tłumów, co było nieco pocieszające. Chociaż ze wszystkich ludzi, których przyjdzie mu spotykać przez najbliższy rok w szkole, jego orientację znało tylko pięć osób, wydawało mu się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, że szepczą za jego plecami i chichoczą, kiedy zerka w ich stronę. Wiedział, że to paranoja i że jego wyobraźnia szalała, ale nie mógł się pozbyć tego koszmarnego wrażenia i czuł się przez to tym gorzej. Zgarnął talerz z posiłkiem z lady i ruszył w najodleglejszy kąt pomieszczenia, zwieszając głowę i próbując ukryć twarz za zasłoną długich włosów, by w ten sposób odciąć się od świata. Zajął miejsce przy pustym stoliku, siadając pod takim kątem, by być jak najmniej rozpoznawalnym i możliwie niewidocznym, po czym spróbował skupić się na jedzeniu. Mimo, że poprzedniego dnia jego ostatnim posiłkiem było drugie śniadanie w okolicach południa, każdy kolejny kęs był dla niego katorgą, miał ściśnięte gardło i wszystko smakowało mu jak papier.

Hideki miał stałego faceta, którego z nim zdradzał od dwóch lat. Sama myśl o tym, że chłopak naprawdę był zakłamaną gnidą, za jaką miał go Kojiro, odbierała mu chęć do życia, bo przecież Ken sądził przez cały ten czas, że mimo wszystko… są sobie na tyle bliscy, by Hikki był z nim względnie szczery. Jak widać, mylił się.

Trzech jego kumpli z drużyny poznało prawdę – w najgorszy sposób z możliwych – i treningi staną się katastrofą. Takeshi był porażony, gdy Ken mijał go w drzwiach, uciekając z szatni, Furuta wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zwymiotować, Kawabe był blady jakby zobaczył ducha, a oniemiały Sorimachi wytrzeszczał tylko oczy, otwierając i zamykając usta. Kojiro stał tam nieruchomo i nawet nie drgnął, nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie powiedział kompletnie nic i nie patrzył na Kena, którego coś ściskało wewnątrz, za każdym razem gdy uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel musiał być zdegustowany i zażenowany. Nie chciał się nawet domyślać, po co napastnik poprzedniego dnia dobijał się do jego pokoju. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał go oglądać nigdy więcej, bo był niemal pewny, że jak tylko na niego spojrzy, będzie mieć przed oczami scenkę z Hidekim w tej nieszczęsnej szatni i przypomni mu się jego pozbawiona wyrazu twarz.

Najgorsze ze wszystkiego było jednak, że Hideki miał rację, miał absolutną rację mówiąc o Kojiro na chwilę przed tym, jak się rozstali. Trafił w sedno i to niemal fizycznie bolało, bo przecież zupełnie czym innym jest tylko _wiedzieć_ , a czym innym _usłyszeć_ prawdę z czyichś ust.

Ken odłożył pałeczki i oparł głowę na otwartej dłoni, przymykając przy tym oczy. Stracił apetyt kompletnie i najchętniej wróciłby w tym momencie do pokoju i nie wychodził z niego do wieczora, lecz postanowił, że nie będzie się dłużej izolował i wyjdzie do ludzi, by stwarzać pozory normalności. Nie do końca mu się to udawało, skoro siedział samotnie w kącie stołówki, grunt jednak, że w ogóle tu był, prawda? Westchnął ciężko i zaczął ponownie zmuszać się do jedzenia, chociaż każdy kęs przyprawiał go o mdłości.

– Wczoraj dałeś czadu, Wakashimazu – usłyszał nad sobą głos Sorimachiego i natychmiast zakrztusił się przeżuwanym właśnie fragmentem bambusa. Chłopak parsknął głośnym śmiechem i bez ceregieli poklepał go po plecach, po czym ciężko opadł na miejsce naprzeciwko niego i postawił na stoliku swoją tacę ze śniadaniem. – W życiu bym nie powiedział, że umawiasz się z facetem i to takim, jak ten gość – stwierdził, pilnując się, by mówić na tyle cicho, by nikt go nie usłyszał. Na stołówce panował jednak umiarkowany hałas, a wokół nich było pustawo, więc mogli rozmawiać względnie swobodnie, lecz bramkarz był tak zszokowany przybyciem Sorimachiego i zawstydzony jego komentarzem, że w jego przypadku dyskusja niezbyt wchodziła jeszcze w grę.

– Nie umawiam się z nim – zdołał wydusić z siebie i uniósł wreszcie głowę, by spojrzeć na rozbawionego i zupełnie nieskrępowanego niczym Sorimachiego.

– Jak zwał tak zwał – ponownie się zaśmiał i zabrał za jedzenie, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. – Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że…

– Dziwisz się, że nie mówiłem? – przerwał mu chłopak spokojnie.

– Nie, nie dziwię – odparł Sorimachi poważniejszym tonem i wbił w niego wzrok. – Hyuga i Sawada wiedzieli, prawda? – spytał, na co Ken skinął lekko głową, próbując wyrzucić z głowy natrętnie nawracającą scenkę z poprzedniego dnia. – Hyuga wyglądał potem, jakby chciał kogoś zabić. Gdyby nie Sawada, poszedłby za wami i… – zmarszczył brwi. – W sumie nie mam pojęcia, co by zrobił, ale chyba jeszcze nie widziałem go tak wściekłego, a to wiele mówi, prawda? – bramkarz ponownie przytaknął, zaciskając palce na pałeczkach mocniej niż było to konieczne. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że się wtrącam, czy coś, ale… co z nim? To było aż nienormalne, żeby tak się wściekł, skoro o was wiedział i w ogóle, prawda?

– Hyuga nie przepada za moim przyjacielem i poprzedniego dnia kazał mi się go stąd pozbyć, bo wiedział, że z jego obecności tutaj nie wyniknie nic dobrego. – Zamieszał pałeczkami w misce z warzywami i, wciąż nie mając apetytu, zaczął je rozdzielać według kolorów. – No i, cóż, miał rację.

– Ty go nie widziałeś wczoraj, a ja widziałem – odparł na to Sorimachi. – Tego… nie da się opisać, uwierz i… – urwał i szturchnął Kena w ramię. – Weź się tak nie dołuj, przecież to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Furuta i Kawabe będą siedzieć cicho, bo Sawada nas uprzedził, że jeśli nie chcemy zginąć z ręki Hyugi, to lepiej żebyśmy trzymali język za zębami.

– Nie chodzi o to, kto jeszcze mógłby się dowiedzieć… – zaczął Ken, spoglądając spod przydługiej grzywki na Sorimachiego. – Ale o to, że ktokolwiek z drużyny wie. Ten rok to będzie katastrofa. Nie wmawiaj mi, że będzie ok., bo chociaż ty podchodzisz do tego na luzie, co jest dla mnie tak szokujące, że nie potrafię znaleźć na to słów, to reszta… – urwał i znów spuścił wzrok, wlepiając spojrzenie w ledwo ruszony posiłek.

– O Furucie i Kawabe ciężko mi coś powiedzieć, ale… Hyuga ma coś przeciwko? – szczerze zdziwił się Sorimachi.

– To skomplikowane – odparł po paru chwilach milczenia Ken i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym, mimo wszystko, zmusił się do przełknięcia sporej porcji ryżu. Nadal smakował papierem, ale udało mu się powstrzymać odruch wymiotny.

– Rozumiem – powiedział napastnik i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który z jakiś powodów dodał Kenowi nieco otuchy. – Ale jak bardzo skomplikowane by nie było, powinieneś z nim porozmawiać, zanim rozniesie całe piętro, wiesz? – Ken mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, a Sorimachi lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. – I teraz będzie najlepszy moment, bo Hyuga właśnie tu idzie.

Kojiro ciskał pioruny swoim lodowatym wzrokiem i wyglądało na to, że wściekłość mu nie minęła; ludzie schodzili mu z drogi i ponieważ plotka o jego starciu z Kenem najwyraźniej się rozeszła po uczniach z internatu, kilka osób rzuciło w kierunku bramkarza zainteresowane i nieco współczujące spojrzenia. Chłopak poczuł, że blednie, a Sorimachi, widząc, że nastrój Hyugi nie nastraja optymistycznie, zgarnął tacę z zaczętym śniadaniem, rzucił w kierunku Kena ciche „powodzenia” i ulotnił się, zostawiając go samego.

– Zostaw to i idziemy – zażądał Kojiro, stając po drugiej stronie stolika, a ponieważ chłopak nie zareagował, tylko wpatrywał się w niego jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, napastnik z całej siły uderzył pięściami w blat, ściągając na nich spojrzenia chyba wszystkich osób jakie znajdowały się w tym momencie w stołówce. – Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci scenę tutaj, czy się wreszcie ruszysz? – warknął, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję Kena, podszedł do niego, chwycił go za rękaw i podciągnął do pozycji stojącej. Kojiro mógł być nieco niższy i raczej nie miał nad nim zdecydowanej przewagi fizycznej, ale wściekłość skutecznie dodawała mu sił, a bramkarz nie miał zamiaru wszczynać bójki, więc bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Napastnik wciąż nie puszczał jego ramienia i szybkim krokiem przemierzał z nim korytarz, a kiedy dotarli do wind – niespodziewanie skręcił w stronę schodów prowadzących do piwnic i pociągnął chłopaka w tamtą stronę.

– Gdzie… – zaczął Ken, ale Kojiro nie dał mu wypowiedzieć całego pytania, tylko popchnął go w dół schodów, na tyle ostro, że chłopak na moment stracił równowagę. Obejrzał się w stronę stojącego parę stopni wyżej napastnika, ale zrezygnował z prób czynienia mu wyrzutów; Kojiro wyglądał, jakby za moment miał wybuchnąć i ewidentnie bariera psychiczna, która powstrzymywała go przed szaleństwem, była w tym momencie bardzo cienka. Po paru chwilach minęli sporą salę, gdzie dwa dni wcześniej miała miejsce impreza, a kilka drzwi dalej Kojiro zatrzymał Kena gwałtownym szarpnięciem i zapalił światło w niewielkim, nieco klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu gospodarczym.

– Siadaj – warknął, gdy znaleźli się w środku, po czym zamknął drzwi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Ken zmrużył oczy, nie mając zamiaru kolejny raz wchodzić w rolę przesłuchiwanej ofiary i stanął naprzeciwko Kojiro, przyjmując tę samą konfrontacyjną pozę, co starszy chłopak. W oczach napastnika pojawiło się na moment coś na kształt podziwu, że ktoś odważył się go nie posłuchać, ale trwało to tak krótko, że mogło się równie dobrze tylko przywidzieć Kenowi. – Dlaczego zamknąłeś się wczoraj w pokoju? – odezwał się po chwili, a ton jego głosu jednoznacznie wskazał na to, że jednak będzie próbował prowadzić przesłuchanie.

– Bo nie miałem ochoty nikogo oglądać – odparował natychmiast Ken. – Zwłaszcza ciebie… albo kogokolwiek z drużyny – dodał, w ostatniej chwili próbując ratować niefortunne stwierdzenie wzmianką o innych zawodnikach, lecz i tak zdołał tym rozjuszyć Kojiro.

– Niech zgadnę, jedyną osobą którą masz ochotę „oglądać” i z którą w ogóle masz ochotę mieć do czynienia jest ten popieprzony Hideki! – krzyknął chłopak. – Aż dziwne, że nie jesteś teraz z nim, tylko postanowiłeś łaskawie…

– Kurwa, zamknij się i daj mi spokój! Mam wystarczająco dużo problemów, żeby musieć dodatkowo znosić twoje sceny! – przerwał mu Ken, a ponieważ Kojiro zbliżył się do niego i spróbował chwycić go za ramię, mocnym i zdecydowanym ciosem odepchnął go na drzwi. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć jakim jestem idiotą, że to wszystko to moja wina i że jak zwykle miałeś rację!? Śmiało! Tylko potem raz na zawsze się ode mnie odpieprz, co nie będzie trudne, bo przez mój patologiczny debilizm to pewnie kwestia dni, żebym musiał zniknąć z drużyny i ilość naszych koniecznych kontaktów spadnie do zera!!!

– Co ty w ogóle pierdolisz!? – wrzasnął Kojiro i tym razem chwycił nadgarstki Kena i zacisnął na nich palce tak mocno, że chłopak aż jęknął z bólu, ale nawet nie próbował się wyrywać. – Tak, to że się stukasz z tym baranem przy boisku to skrajny debilizm, a wczoraj już przeszliście samych siebie, ale już się tego nie odkręci i twoje użalanie się nad sobą… – urwał, po czym puścił dłonie bramkarza, a następnie, ciężko dysząc ze złości, oparł się o drzwi i przymknął oczy, zaciskając i rozprostowując przy tym pięści. – Takeshi zajął się chłopakami i na treningu we środę żadnemu nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy odstawianie jakiś akcji. Ty masz więcej nie sprowadzać tu Hidekiego, bo, przysięgam, następnym razem się nie pohamuję i rozerwę go na strzępy, a jak jeszcze raz wspomnisz choćby słowem o odejściu z drużyny lub co gorsza faktycznie coś takiego zrobisz, bądź pewny, że zamienię twoje życie w piekło! – zamilkł na moment i poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy Kena, który zagryzał mocno dolną wargę i w tym momencie wyraźnie stracił całą odwagę na wojowanie z Kojiro.

– Hideki jest już w Sapporo – powiedział cicho i odwrócił wzrok. – Raczej nieprędko tu znów przyjedzie, bo miałem z nim małe starcie. I niespecjalnie mam ochotę się z nim widzieć.

– Co on znowu odjebał? – spytał napastnik nieco spokojniej, ale wciąż był w takim stanie, że można było go doprowadzić do białej gorączki jednym niewłaściwie zaintonowanym słowem.

– To, o co się kłócę z moim kumplem do łóżka to moje prywatne sprawy i nie zamierzam ci o tym mówić – odparł Ken nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał, a ponieważ Kojiro na to stwierdzenie już zaczął się gotować, natychmiast odezwał się ponownie, by doprecyzować, o co mu chodzi. – Słuchaj, Kojiro, to są… takie szczegóły mojego życia i mojej relacji z Hidekim, o których nie chcę mówić i o których ty, czego jestem całkowicie pewny, nie chcesz wiedzieć, więc proszę, nie wypytuj mnie o to, bo po wszystkim, co się przez niego stało i co ty musiałeś widzieć lub słyszeć, jest mi tak głupio, że… – urwał i pokręcił głową, czując, że już zaczyna się czerwienić i nienawidząc się za to. – Po prostu daj temu spokój.

– Wiesz co jest najgorsze, Ken? – odezwał się Kojiro po paru długich chwilach ciszy. – Ty w ogóle nie przyjmujesz do wiadomości, że nie wypytuję się o to wszystko dla zaspokajania jakiejś niezdrowej ciekawości lub dlatego, że tak strasznie mnie kręci słuchanie o twoich łóżkowych czy jakichkolwiek przeżyciach… Cholernie się o ciebie martwię, jak tak znikasz albo zamykasz się w pokoju i przychodzą mi do głowy jakieś czarne scenariusze, że coś sobie zrobiłeś, bo ewidentnie masz ze sobą problem i… to w ogóle nie byłoby zaskakujące, gdybyś… coś… – urwał, marszcząc brwi i szukając właściwych słów. Ken był zażenowany samą sugestią Kojiro, ale pocieszający był dla niego fakt, że napastnik nieco ochłonął i zrezygnował z wrzasków.

– Nie masz po co się martwić, a ja nie mam ze sobą żadnych problemów – powiedział bramkarz zmęczonym tonem. – Nic mi nie będzie. Nie jestem dzieckiem i dam sobie radę. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie niańczył i pytał, czy wszystko ok., rozumiesz…? Obiecuję postarać się nie rzucić się z balkonu nawet jak Furuta albo Kawabe będą za mną krzyczeć „pedał” i rozgadają całej reszcie drużyny, co widzieli – dodał w przypływie wisielczego humoru, za co zarobił od Kojiro lekkie uderzenie w bok.

– Nawet nie próbuj sobie w ten sposób żartować – warknął chłopak, jednak słowa Kena wyraźnie go uspokoiły. – Hideki naprawdę wrócił do siebie i nie będzie się już tu kręcił?

– Mogę ci to z całą pewnością zaręczyć, bo ma na tyle silny instynkt samozachowawczy, by po tym, co mi powiedział, nie pojawiać się w pobliżu – odparł bramkarz i próbował wymusić uśmiech, jednak efektem było jedynie lekkie skrzywienie warg, zupełnie nie wskazujące, że to, co powiedział, chociaż trochę go bawi. Był pewny, że wbrew jego wcześniejszym słowom, wyglądał teraz właśnie jak nieszczęśliwe dziecko, które potrzebuje pocieszenia i zapewnień, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kojiro przez parę chwil obserwował go w milczeniu, badawczo przyglądając się każdemu fragmentowi twarzy Kena, jakby w jego mimice próbował odnaleźć odpowiedzi na jakieś pytania. W końcu jednak westchnął ciężko i podszedł do niego, a następnie bez słowa objął chłopaka jedną ręką i przyciągnął go do siebie. Wolną dłoń położył na karku Kena i łagodnie na niego nacisnął, zmuszając przyjaciela, by oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu. Bramkarz jakiś czas stał całkowicie sztywno i nieruchomo, ale gdy Kojiro uspokajająco przesunął palcami po jego włosach, zamknął oczy i wreszcie się rozluźnił; po kolejnych paru chwilach odważył się odwzajemnić uścisk i ponieważ napastnik nieco mocniej objął ramieniem jego talię, całym sobą przywarł do jego ciała, chłonąc wszystkimi zmysłami ich bliskość. Nie myślał o niczym i nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędzili w piwnicach akademika w tej pozycji, ale gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, pomimo, iż w sumie niewiele sobie wyjaśnili, czuł ogromną ulgę i cały stres wreszcie go opuścił.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podczas pobytu Hidekiego popełnił mnóstwo błędów, za które wiedział, że przyjdzie mu zapłacić, ale udało mu się uspokoić na tyle, by na razie usunąć z głowy wszystkie czarne fantazje o tym, co mogło go czekać. W zamian skoncentrował się na tym, iż Kojiro, chociaż miał jasno określone zdanie na temat jego zwyczajnie głupiego zachowania przez ostatnie dni – najwyraźniej nie uznał tego za powód, by się od niego odsunąć i czuć do niego wstręt lub cokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Teraz jasnym było dla Kena, że jego przyjaciel faktycznie się po prostu o niego martwił – chociaż jego obawy były niedorzeczne, a wywołana nimi wściekłość nieuzasadniona.

– Chcesz wrócić na śniadanie, czy gdzieś się przejdziemy? – spytał Kojiro, kiedy znaleźli się ponownie na parterze.

– Wrócić na śniadanie… a potem się gdzieś przejdziemy – odparł, na co napastnik z lekkim uśmiechem skinął głową, kierując się w stronę stołówki. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, siedziało tam tylko kilkunastu niedobitków, a obsługa zaczynała już sprzątać po posiłku, wzięli więc tylko słodkie rogaliki, które nadawały się, by zabrać je na wynos i ruszyli do wyjścia. Tych paru uczniów posyłało im rzecz jasna zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi.

 

~~~~~~

 

Pierwsze trzy dni zajęć szkolnych były męczące, ale minęły szybko i bez jakichkolwiek nietypowych wydarzeń – w klasie, do której uczęszczał Kojiro i Ken, nie było więcej zawodników z ich drużyny, toteż unikanie wpadnięcia na Kawabe czy Furutę nie było dla bramkarza szczególnym problemem. Na stołówce zazwyczaj dołączał do nich Sorimachi lub Takeshi, ale obaj byli nieszkodliwi; o dziwo, młodszy rozgrywający miał na tyle samozaparcia, by uparcie patrzeć na Kena i walczyć z rumieńcami, gdy chłopak odwzajemniał spojrzenie. Pozytywnym jednak było, że naprawdę starał się zachowywać tak, jak kiedyś, co czasem wyglądało dość zabawne.

Zabawne za to nie było, że Sorimachi uznał, iż świetnym pomysłem będzie przedstawienie kolegom z drużyny swojej dwa lata młodszej dziewczyny, która dopiero zaczynała naukę w liceum Toho. Etsuko była jego żeńską wersją – towarzyską, bezceremonialną i głośną, ale problemem było to, że wszędzie zjawiała się z małym tłumkiem koleżanek z akademika, klasy lub kursu angielskiego, które – w bardziej lub mniej bezpośredni sposób – podrywały naprzemiennie Kojiro, Takeshiego i samego Kena. Sorimachi rzucał mu wówczas rozbawione spojrzenia i wyraźnie powstrzymywał się od wybuchów śmiechu, gdy bramkarz starał się być chłodny i udawał, że nie słyszy prób flirtu ze strony Hoshi, która była nim wyraźnie zainteresowana. On nią _nie_ był i chociaż drugoklasistka była wedle wszelkich standardów urody bardziej niż ładna, miała świetną figurę i w uroczy sposób okręcała sobie wokół palca kosmyki długich, lekko falowanych włosów, a przynajmniej połowa chłopaków w Toho uznałoby ją za idealny materiał do zaproszenia na randkę – jemu robiło się słabo, gdy tylko widział, jak dziewczyna się do niego zbliża. Bo tak naprawdę nie dało jej się nie lubić i nie istniał żaden racjonalny powód, dla którego miałby się nie umówić z tym chodzącym ideałem – oczywiście poza powodem najbardziej oczywistym, którego nie zamierzał nikomu więcej zdradzać. Obawiał się więc, że w pewnym momencie Hoshi może stać się kłopotliwa w kontekście utrzymania jego tajemnicy i dlatego kiedy tylko zjawiała się na horyzoncie, nieco rozpaczliwie szukał drogi ucieczki. Był dopiero trzeci dzień szkoły, a on już czuł się przez nią osaczony i miał podstawy sądzić, że z czasem będzie tylko gorzej.

Śliczna wielbicielka miała jednak jedną podstawową zaletę: gdy nadeszło środowe popołudnie i czas treningu, nie myślał o tym, że czeka go konfrontacja z dwoma osobami niekoniecznie mu przychylnymi, tylko o siedzącej na trybunach Hoshi. Dziewczyna razem z Etsuko i trzema koleżankami przeglądała jakiś magazyn, co chwilę chichocząc i zerkając na murawę, gdzie kilku pierwszych zawodników zaczynało się rozciągać. Kojiro i Takeshi stali kilka metrów od ćwiczącego jak zwykle w pewnej odległości od reszty drużyny Kena, nieco dalej natomiast – byli Sorimachi, Shimano i Imai. Przed szatnię wyszedł trener – rzecz jasna w towarzystwie swojej młodej _przyjaciółki,_ która tym razem miała na sobie białą sukienkę, równie krótką, jak ostatnio. Atmosfera była leniwa, było nieco zbyt ciepło jak na połowę wiosny i nikt nie wykazywał chęci do morderczego treningu. Ken zrobił kilka skłonów, po czym stanął w lekkim rozkroku i z przymkniętymi oczami obrócił kilka razy głową, by rozciągnąć mięśnie karku, nieco zesztywniałe po spędzeniu całego dnia w ławce nad zeszytem. Gdy ponownie uchylił powieki, przy budynku, dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, stał oparty o filar Furuta. Patrzył wprost na Kena, a na jego twarzy gotowało się tyle negatywnych emocji, że bramkarz momentalnie znieruchomiał. Na ustach obrońcy pojawił się pełen politowania uśmieszek, a moment później chłopak odwrócił się w stronę stojącego obok Kawabe i powiedział do niego coś przyciszonym głosem, wskazując brodą na Kena. Obaj parsknęli głośnym śmiechem i bramkarz musiał skoncentrować całą swoją wolę na tym, by zwyczajnie nie uciec w tym momencie z boiska.

Trening zaczął się od biegów i energetycznej rozgrzewki, a Ken wciąż czuł, że dwójka obrońców wierci mu dziurę w plecach i było to koszmarne. Oczywiście – potem miało być tylko gorzej; trener kazał im rozciągać się w parach i Wakashimazu zrobiło się słabo na samą  myśl, że ma z kimkolwiek wykonywać te wszystkie dwuznacznie czasem wyglądające ćwiczenia z widownią w postaci Kawabe i Furuty. Zbladł, gdy zobaczył, że w jego stronę zbliża się Kojiro, wiedząc, że o ile bycie w parze z jakimkolwiek zawodnikiem będzie straszne, to z Hyugą – byłaby to całkowita katastrofa. Z opresji wybawił go Sorimachi, który w tym samym momencie podszedł do niego od tyłu, po czym z idiotycznym okrzykiem skoczył Kenowi na plecy i powalił go na ziemię. Wzbudziło to salwę śmiechu całej drużyny, a Kawabe i Furuta byli w takim szoku, że uciekli tak daleko od Kena i Sorimachiego jak tylko się dało.

– Siadaj. Ćwiczymy razem – oznajmił chłopak z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Jak będziemy blisko siebie, Hoshi i Etsuko będą mogły patrzeć w to samo miejsce i wzdychać do jednego punktu, a to na pewno ułatwi im późniejsze piszczenie w babskim internacie, co nie? – Parsknął głośnym śmiechem i przyciągnął Kena w swoją stronę, gdy trener kazał im usiąść naprzeciwko siebie i robić w tej pozycji skłony, trzymając się za ręce. – I, Wakashimazu… nie przejmuj się tymi dwoma baranami – dodał nieco ciszej, gdy reszta zawodników zajęła się sobą i wykonywała kolejne zlecone przez trenera ćwiczenia.

– Przez najbliższych dobrych kilka miesięcy będę musiał oglądać ich na treningach trzy razy w tygodniu. I nawet nie chcę myśleć o zawodach i…

– To nie myśl! – przerwał mu Sorimachi. – Stoisz na bramce i nie musisz z nimi latać po boisku. Możesz mieć ich gdzieś i masz być ponadto. Jesteś zajebisty i nie możesz się przejmować parą idiotów. Zresztą, Hyuga jak na nich patrzy to ma chęć mordu w oczach, więc nie spodziewam się, że na następnym treningu będą sobie pozwalać na takie…

– Nie potrzebuję broniącego mnie przed całym złem świata rycerza w postaci Hyugi – warknął Ken. – I mam nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował iść z nimi na wojenkę, bo to tylko wszystko pokomplikuje. – Podniósł się z miejsca i stanął przodem do Sorimachiego, by zacząć następne ćwiczenie.

– Pokomplikuje…?

– Pomyśl, co powiedzą, gdy Hyuga zacznie mnie bronić? – westchnął Ken i dał chłopakowi parę chwil na zastanowienie.

– W sumie racja… – przyznał w końcu Sorimachi. Bramkarz westchnął ciężko i zerknął na Kojiro, który faktycznie rzucał wściekłe spojrzenie w kierunku chichoczących znów Kawabe i Furuty. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel pójdzie po rozum do głowy i po treningu nie będzie próbował uczyć ich siłą tolerancji, ale doskonale wiedział, że cokolwiek Hyuga zamierzał zrobić – już to sobie postanowił i nie podlegało to dyskusji.

– Za dużo myślisz – stwierdził ćwiczący z nim napastnik, na co Ken kiwnął tylko głową, doskonale wiedząc, że Sorimachi miał rację.

Reszta treningu przebiegła spokojnie i półtorej godziny później trener oznajmił, że na dziś koniec, po czym objął swoją towarzyszkę ramieniem i krzycząc coś o tym, żeby Hyuga zajął się zamknięciem wejścia na boisko, ruszył z kobietą w stronę parkingu. Kilku zawodników wymieniło rozbawione spojrzenia i powoli zaczęli zbierać się do szatni. Ken, rzecz jasna, zamierzał poczekać, aż wszyscy się wykąpią i przebiorą, więc legł na trawie i wbił wzrok w niemal bezchmurne niebo. Chwilę potem usłyszał kroki i kątem oka zobaczył, że w jego stronę idzie Sorimachi, trzymając za rękę roześmianą Etsuko; za nimi podążały pozostałe cztery dziewczyny. Jęknął w duchu, ale ostatecznie uznał, że woli towarzystwo zauroczonej nim Hoshi niż kąpiel i przebieranie się w pobliżu Kawabe lub Furuty.

– Co robisz w sobotę po lekcjach? – zapytała w pewnym momencie drugoklasistka i przysunęła się do niego odrobinę, a Ken przez chwilę rozważał jednak, czy ucieczka do szatni nie byłaby lepsza.

– Spotykam się z bratem i jego dziewczyną, bo mają przywieźć mi część rzeczy których… – urwał na moment, zastanawiając się, co ma jej powiedzieć. – …których zapomniałem z domu. Pakowałem się jakoś na szybko i, no… sama rozumiesz – zakończył, na co dziewczyna roześmiała się cicho i rzuciła coś o tym, że doskonale rozumie i że jej brat ma dostarczyć jeszcze walizkę rzeczy, których nie wzięła. Spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi, ładnymi oczami, które teraz, ponieważ było już po lekcjach, miała lekko podkreślone makijażem i uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, że coś go ścisnęło w środku.

Ken szczerze żałował, że tak śliczna dziewczyna musiała na obiekt westchnień wybrać akurat jego i miał nadzieję, że szybko jej przejdzie. W innym wypadku Hoshi znalazłaby się w takiej samej sytuacji, jak on sam odnośnie Kojiro, a tego… po prostu nikomu nie życzył.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ponieważ w czwartek Ken zaczynał zajęcia nieco później, uznał, że przed lekcjami uda się na siłownię, by trochę poćwiczyć; co prawda następny trening miał się odbyć już w piątek, ale obawiał się, że teraz, gdy nie zamierzał chodzić na zajęcia karate, może stracić kondycję i szybkość. Aby ze wszystkim się wyrobić, poszedł na śniadanie pół godziny wcześniej niż zazwyczaj i zauważając, że Takeshi jest przy ich stałym stoliku i wpychając w siebie na ślepo ryżowe ciastka, gorączko pisze coś w zeszycie – ruszył w jego stronę.

– Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? – spytał Ken, na co młodszy chłopak skrzywił się i wskazał na swoje notatki, które miał zapisane na stosie luźnych kartek nieco krzywym pismem.

– Nie zdążyłem wczoraj po treningu się za to zabrać – jęknął, wskazując na ciąg pomazanych obliczeń. – I nic z tego nie rozumiem, a Kojiro nie był zbyt cierpliwy, gdy… – machnął ręką. – W każdym razie, nie był szczególnie pomocny, kiedy zaraz przed północą zapytałem go o trygonometrię.

– Pokaż – odparł na to Ken i przejrzał zadanie, z którym walczył Takeshi. Odebrał mu długopis i wskazał, w którym miejscu młodszy chłopak popełniał błąd, a potem spokojnie wytłumaczył, co ma robić dalej, żeby rozwiązać zadanie. Nie zajęło im to dłużej niż dziesięć minut, ale kuchnia zaczęła już się zapełniać pierwszymi uczniami, gdy skończyli, toteż Takeshi pospiesznie zabrał się za przepisywanie swoich bazgrołów na czysto, a Ken – za nieco już przestudzoną zupę mleczną.

– Uratowałeś mi życie – stwierdził Takeshi, nie odrywając się od zeszytu i gorączkowo zapełniając stronę kolejnymi cyframi i symbolami. – Proszę, zamień się z Kojiro miejscami w pokojach, bo bez ciebie w pobliżu zginę na matmie… jak nic… – skrzywił się i postawił ostatni znak, a następnie z obrzydzeniem rzucił zeszyt na sąsiednie krzesło.

– Kojiro jest ode mnie lepszy z przedmiotów ścisłych, więc nie przesadzaj – zaśmiał się Ken, widząc nieszczęśliwą minę Takeshiego. – Na pewno ci pomoże.

– Ale ty nie rzucasz we mnie książkami, jak nie rozumiem i nie odreagowujesz na mnie, gdy ktoś cię wkurzy. – Chłopak wydął usta i wbił wzrok w talerz.

– Kto mu znów podpadł? – westchnął Ken, czując, że nie do końca tak zaplanował sobie ten poranek; po treningu poprzedniego dnia nie widział się z Kojiro, bo Sorimachi i jego koleżanki wyciągnęli go na miasto i wrócił do akademika dopiero przed dwudziestą, a potem musiał zabrać się za naukę. Sądził, że zobaczy się z napastnikiem dopiero na zajęciach, a tymczasem dowiedział się, że poprzedni wieczór nie wszyscy spędzili wylegując się w parku ze znajomymi, tylko, na przykład, szukając problemów; było to oczywiście bardzo w stylu Kojiro, ale nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– To nie oczywiste? – spytał Takeshi w odpowiedzi. – Chociaż w sumie ciebie przy tym nie było, ale…

– No dalej…

– Kojiro trochę się pożarł z Furutą – odparł młodszy chłopak, a Ken jęknął z rezygnacją. Domyślał się oczywiście, że coś takiego może nastąpić… ale nie sądził, że stanie się to tak szybko.

– I?

– I lepiej pogadaj z nim, bo następnym razem stracimy przynajmniej jednego obrońcę… – powiedział Takeshi, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Ja próbowałem mu coś-tam wspomnieć, żeby się za bardzo nie wtrącał, bo przecież dajesz sobie świetnie radę bez takich cichych obrońców, a Furuta i Kawabe jeszcze nic takiego nie zrobili, żeby Kojiro się na nich rzucał, ale wtedy naskoczył na mnie i powiedział, że jestem tchórzem i że powinienem się wstydzić, że się za tobą nie wstawiłem – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i zerknął na Kena nieszczęśliwie. – I potem jeszcze ta trygonometria…!

– Ok. Co się dokładnie stało? – spytał ostro Ken, czując, że robi się coraz bardziej zły i że jeśli dowie się jeszcze jakiś rewelacji na temat Kojiro, to nie będzie potrzebował już siłowni i worka treningowego, żeby poćwiczyć ciosy.

– Jakoś tak wczoraj wyszło, że wpadliśmy na Furutę i Kawabe pod szatnią, jak już większość drużyny się zmyła… Kojiro był na nich cięty jeszcze na treningu, więc na pół godziny wyciągnąłem go na bieżnię, żeby ochłonął, ale trafiliśmy na nich… jak rozmawiali o tobie. – Ken zmarszczył brwi i zmęczonym gestem potarł palcami skronie, domyślając się reszty, ale nie przerwał młodszemu chłopakowi. – I to… nie było miłe, co mówili… – dodał cicho Takeshi, lekko się czerwieniąc. – Naprawdę nie było miłe… ale rozmawiali cicho, nikt tego nie słyszał i Kojiro mógł tylko się wydrzeć, żeby nie gadali głupot, zamiast rzucać się na Furutę jak jakiś psychol! – Rozgrywający zamachnął rękami, ściągając tym na siebie parę zaciekawionych spojrzeń, więc szybko się opanował i odsunął od siebie talerz. – Jakoś udało mi się ich rozdzielić, ale i tak Furuta skończył z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym. A potem cały wieczór słuchałem jego pretensji i ta trygonometria… No. To już koniec historii.

– Porozmawiam z nim – odparł w odpowiedzi Ken i westchnął cicho, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, zgarniając przy tym tacę z niedojedzonym śniadaniem. – Straciłem apetyt – wyjaśnił, gdy Sawada spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Ja w sumie też… – odparł młodszy chłopak, również wstając; obaj odstawili resztki w wyznaczonym miejscu i ponieważ na razie podążali w tym samym kierunku, wyszli razem z budynku i ruszyli w poprzek kampusu w stronę budynku, gdzie Takeshi miał pierwsze zajęcia, a za którym znajdowały się bramy szkoły.

Byli w połowie trasy i mijali właśnie halę sportową, kiedy zza rogu wyłoniły się dwie ostatnie osoby, jakie Ken miał ochotę w tym momencie spotkać. Furuta faktycznie miał spuchnięte okolice oka, a na widok bramkarza z towarzyszącym mu Takeshim, uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Kawabe i stanął na chodniku w taki sposób, żeby tamci nie mogli przejść.

– Wygrałem zakład, Katsuhara – odezwał się Furuta. – Mówiłem ci, że Wakashimazu musi obciągać komuś więcej niż tylko Hyudze, żeby zapewnić sobie takie względy w drużynie, ale żeby Sawada…?

– A co, jesteś zazdrosny? – warknął Ken i korzystając z szoku, jaki wywołały jego słowa, ominął oniemiałych obrońców i skinął na Takeshiego, by ruszył za nim. Kiedy oddalili się od nich wystarczająco, skręcił w zaułek między dwoma budynkami, a tam oparł się ciężko o ścianę i zaczął miarowo uderzać w nią tyłem głowy.

– Szkoda, że Kojiro nie umie tak jak ty kończyć starć – powiedział Takeshi z nutką podziwu w głosie, na co Ken znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, że, chociaż był wyraźnie zawstydzony całą sytuacją, nie zaczął mu robić wyrzutów za tak jawnie sugestywny komentarz.

– A co miałem innego zrobić? Zaprzeczać, rzucić się na nich i robić szopkę? Nie jestem jak Kojiro. – Zagryzł wargi i zerknął na zegarek, po czym skinął w stroną budynku szkolnego. – Idź na zajęcia i ignoruj tych dwóch, jak na ciebie wpadną i będą cokolwiek… sugerować. Skoczę na godzinę na siłownię, a jak wrócę… spróbuję z nim pogadać.

– Trzymam kciuki – odparł Takeshi i może chciał coś dodać, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował, po czym odwrócił się od Kena i pobiegł truchtem w stronę szkoły.

Bramkarz pozostał jeszcze jakiś czas w tym samym miejscu, by zebrać jakoś myśli, a w końcu uznał, że naprawdę potrzebuje najpierw się wyżyć, by nie iść rozmawiać z Kojiro w złości i nerwach. Wystarczyło mu pół godziny na najwyższym obciążeniu na rowerku, by poczuł się lepiej, więc szybko wrócił do akademika, wysuszył wilgotne po prysznicu na siłowni włosy, po czym poprawił mundurek szkolny i skierował się do pokoju napastnika.

Chociaż zaczynali lekcje za niespełna godzinę, Kojiro otworzył mu drzwi w piżamie i poczochranych włosach – ewidentnie dopiero podniósł się z łóżka, co oznaczało, że nie chciało mu się pójść na śniadanie. Wpuścił Kena do środka i, ziewając, otworzył puszkę coca-coli, a bramkarz przetarł oczy z niedowierzaniem, zauważając, że chłopak ma ich pod biurkiem taki zapas, że jemu samemu starczyłby pewnie na rok.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Kojiro i usiadł na łóżku, wskazując Kenowi krzesło. Chłopak zajął je i oparł łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się w stronę zaspanego napastnika, który z każdym kolejnym łykiem kofeinowego napoju wracał do życia.

– Po co się pożarłeś z Furutą? – rzucił wprost, nie bawiąc się w sugestie i kręcenie. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na subtelności i chciał mieć tę rozmowę jak najszybciej z głowy.

– Ty wiesz, co on opowiadał?! – wrzasnął Kojiro, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. – Nie zamierzam…

– Posłuchaj mnie, bo nie będę tego powtarzał, bo to tak żenujące, że aż mi słabo, gdy o tym myślę – przerwał mu Ken, wpatrując się natrętnie w podłogę. – Im bardziej będziesz mnie bronił i zaprzeczał, tym bardziej Kawabe i Furuta będą sobie wkręcać, że robisz to dlatego, że ci… sam wiesz, co oni myślą i co gadają między sobą, więc… Po prostu to zostaw, ok….? – poprosił cicho, tracąc początkową pewność siebie.

– Nie będę słuchał, jak para kretynów cię obraża, nazywa pedałem, lachociągiem i całą resztą! – krzyknął Kojiro, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego słów. – Po prostu nie będę tego tolerował w drużynie, rozumiesz!?

– Świetnie! I dzięki temu jak dziś na nich wpadłem z Takeshim, to oznajmili, że myśleli, że obciągam tylko tobie, a tymczasem robię to też jemu! – wykrzyknął Ken, całkowicie zażenowany, że musi powtarzać coś takiego, by mieć jakiś argument w tej jałowej dyskusji z Kojiro.

– Który to powiedział!? – Napastnik aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia, a Ken przycisnął dłonie do rozpalonych policzków, czując, że za chwilę zapadnie się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

– Do kurwy nędzy, Kojiro!!! Daj temu spokój! – zawył rozpaczliwie. – Ignoruj ich, to w końcu im się znudzi, wchodząc z nimi w dyskusję niczego nie osiągniesz, a tylko utwierdzasz ich w przekonaniu, że… że… bogowie, nie wierzę, że prowadzimy tę rozmowę. – Złapał się za głowę i zacisnął palce na włosach, a wówczas Kojiro chwycił go ostro za podbródek i przysunął się do niego tak, że ich twarze znalazły się parę centymetrów od siebie. Ken momentalnie poczuł, jak tętno mu się podnosi, a policzki robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, chociaż nie przypuszczał wcześniej, że to w ogóle było możliwe.

– Jakbyś chociaż raz przyłożył jednemu i drugiemu, a wiem, że potrafisz, to nigdy więcej nie nazwaliby cię ciotą! – syknął i popchnął go tak mocno, że krzesło, na którym siedział bramkarz, niebezpiecznie się zachwiało.

– Hideki chodził na karate tylko po to, żeby bronić się przed takimi, jak oni, a ja…

– Nie wspominaj przy mnie tego palanta!

– To mnie do tego nie zmuszaj! – wykrzyknął Ken i dysząc ciężko podniósł się z miejsca. – Nie jestem taki. Z nikim nie zamierzam się bić i mam gdzieś, co na ten temat sądzisz!

– A ja mam gdzieś, co TY sądzisz i jak będę chciał się z nimi naparzać, gdy będą po tobie jechać, to będę to robił! – oznajmił, po czym poderwał się z łóżka i chwyciwszy leżące na komodzie ubrania szkolne, ruszył do łazienki, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chociaż na większości zajęć Kojiro i Ken siedzieli obok siebie, przez cały dzień nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Koledzy z klasy posyłali im zdziwione spojrzenia, które Hyuga całkowicie ignorował, a które Wakashimazu doprowadzały do rozpaczy. Nie chciał uwagi kogokolwiek i miał ochotę zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i nigdzie z niego nie ruszać, ale nie było mu to pisane; Sorimachi zaczepił go na korytarzu i tak go zakręcił, że Ken nie wiedział nawet kiedy zgodził się na wieczorne wyjście z nim, Etsuko i Hoshi do kina. Całe ostatnie tego dnia zajęcia z historii wyrzucał sobie brak asertywności i gdy został wezwany do odpowiedzi był na tyle rozkojarzony, że skompromitował się tylko i dostał karne zadania domowe.

Ponieważ był umówiony z całą trójką na siódmą, od razu po szkole wystartował do akademika, chcąc jak najszybciej zająć się lekcjami i po tym nieszczęsnym wypadzie, na który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, po prostu pójść spać. Gdy wszedł do budynku, siedząca przy drzwiach recepcjonistka przywołała go gestem, więc podszedł do kobiety i po grzecznym przywitaniu zapytał, o co chodzi.

– Był do ciebie telefon, Wakashimazu – oznajmiła, marszcząc z niechęcią nos, gdy zerknęła do swojego notatnika. – Dzwoniła jakaś… „chichi” i prosiła o kontakt. Podobno znasz numer telefonu. – Spojrzała na niego znad okularów, jakby czekała na jakieś wyjaśnienia, a Ken skrzywił się na ten widok. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że pani Furano czasem za bardzo interesowała się tym, kto dzwoni do uczniów prosząc o kontakt i że należało trzymać język za zębami, kiedy miało się z nią do czynienia. Dlatego podziękował za informację i zerknął w stronę przeznaczonych dla uczniów telefonów, ale – jak na złość – wszystkie były zajęte. Wyszukał więc w kieszeniach drobne i wyszedł na ulicę, gdzie z budki telefonicznej wykręcił numer do Chi-chi; dziewczyna odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

– Cześć, słuchaj, my w sobotę przyjedziemy koło trzeciej, bo wcześniej się nie ogarniemy, ale widzimy się tam, gdzie było ustalone, ok.? – powiedziała, nawet się nie witając.

– Coś się stało?

– Policja zatrzymała twojemu zidiociałemu bratu dokumenty, bo spowodował stłuczkę, znów rozpieprzył samochód i dopóki to się nie wyjaśni… zresztą nieważne. Zanim czegoś nowego sobie nie kupi, przynajmniej dwa tygodnie nie będzie jeździć, bo samochód znów do kasacji, a ja prędzej odgryzę sobie głowę niż pozwolę mu siąść za kierownicą mojego wozu. Mam ochotę urwać mu ten pusty łeb! – krzyknęła i zapaliła papierosa, co było słychać po nerwowym strzelaniu zapalniczką. – Nie mam pojęcia co za idiota dał mu prawo jazdy, bo on powinien mieć zakaz jeżdżenia nawet na hulajnodze. Ale nie będziemy rozprawiać o Ichiro, mów, co tam u ciebie.

– Szkoła jak szkoła – wydukał Ken, bo uznał, że wiadomości o tym, co się wydarzyło przez ostatni tydzień, nie są tym, co Chi-chi miałaby ochotę usłyszeć.

– Mój drogi, ja znam twojego brata i właśnie użyłeś dokładnie tego samego tonu, co on, kiedy próbował mi wmówić, że samochód jest na przeglądzie. Co się dzieje? – spytała ostro, na co chłopak westchnął ciężko, nawet nie wiedząc, od czego miałby zacząć.

– Nie mogę dłużej rozmawiać – odparł, a gdy Chi-chi zaczęła protestować, uznał, że jeśli nie zapoda jej przynajmniej skróconej wersji, to dziewczyna gotowa by była przyjechać do niego już teraz i wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. – Spotkałem się w zeszłym tygodniu z… z takim jednym dawnym… znajomym. I, cóż… kilku kolegów z drużyny na nas wpadło, więc jest nieco zamieszania.

– Cholera jasna… – syknęła dziewczyna. – Mam przyjechać? Wszystko w porządku? Czy oni…

– Spokojnie… – spróbował się zaśmiać Ken, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. – Usłyszałem parę głupich tekstów, ale to nic poważnego… – Nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że te „głupie teksty” ruszyły go bardziej niż to okazywał. – Większy problem to ten przyjaciel z Saitamy, który…

– Zabiję go – wymamrotała Chi-chi z taką wściekłością, że tym razem chłopak parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– To… nie to co myślisz – powiedział, bezskutecznie próbując sobie wyobrazić jakąkolwiek kobietę, która próbuje robić porządek z Kojiro. – On po prostu za bardzo się wczuł w rolę… hm… mojego obrońcy… i już zaliczył bójkę z jednym z tych kolesi. Ale to naprawdę głupia sprawa i nie chcę rozmawiać o tym przez telefon – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą.

– Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś, że masz problemy? – spytała Chi-chi, nieco jednak uspokojona jego słowami.

– Chciałem wam powiedzieć, jak przyjedziecie, bo przez telefon… – odparł w przypływie inspiracji, ale był za mało przekonujący, by dziewczyna mu uwierzyła.

– Słuchaj, Ken. Po pierwsze, skończ z tymi bajkami, a po drugie, jak coś się dzieje, natychmiast do mnie dzwonisz. BEZ DYSKUSJI. Jest coś jeszcze, co powinnam wiedzieć? – spytała, a chłopak parę chwil milczał, nawet nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. – Ken? – powtórzyła, a wówczas chłopak rozejrzał się po ulicy i ponieważ nikt się tu nie kręcił, przycisnął mocniej słuchawkę do policzka.

– Nie mów tylko Ichiro…

– Ken!

– Ten znajomy, z którym mnie nakryli, to… gość jeszcze z czasów dojo. Ichiro go doskonale zna i padnie na zawał, jak usłyszy, że cokolwiek z nim się działo i że tak idiotycznie się odkryłem, poza tym dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół słyszała, jak się z nim stukam i słyszeli to podobno bardzo dokładnie, chyba zakochała się we mnie jedna dziewczyna, kumpel wkręcił mnie na coś w rodzaju podwójnej randki z jej udziałem, a poza wszystkim innym ten… no… przyjaciel z Saitamy broni mnie tylko dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia, co do niego czuję i przez to wszystko mam wrażenie, że gram w jakiejś idiotycznej dramie dla gimnazjalistek – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Proszę, nie mów Ichiro, bo jemu naprawdę wystarczy, że poznał prawdę i nie chcę, żeby musiał przeżywać kolejny szok…

– Cholera, dzieciaku… – wymamrotała dziewczyna, na moment tracąc ducha do walki i chęć prowadzenia przesłuchania. – Przyjadę jeszcze dzisiaj – oznajmiła wreszcie. – Zaraz wsiadam w samochód i…

– Nie! – przerwał jej Ken, przerażony samą myślą, że miałaby się tu zjawić, zapewne razem z Ichiro, już teraz. – Nic mi nie jest i mogę ci zaręczyć, że gdyby faktycznie było mi źle, to bym zadzwonił, więc spotkamy się w sobotę zgodnie z planem i… – przełknął głośno ślinę. – I wszystko opowiem. Ok….?

– Będziemy jednak w południe, od razu po twoich lekcjach – odparła. – A ty opowiesz wszystko. Mi ORAZ Ichiro. Przygotuję go psychicznie na te informacje. I wiesz dlaczego opowiesz? – spytała, po czym od razu sobie odpowiedziała. – Bo Ichiro to twój brat i jak masz problemy, to ma o nich wiedzieć, bo właśnie od tego jest starsze rodzeństwo, żeby być w pobliżu zawsze, gdy się ładujecie w kłopoty, rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem – odparł Ken, chociaż, rzecz jasna, nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi Chi-chi.

– Świetnie. Widzimy się w sobotę. W południe. Na parkingu – oznajmiła, po czym odwiesiła słuchawkę, a bramkarz jeszcze parę chwil wpatrywał się niezbyt przytomnie w milczący telefon.

Tylko tego mu było trzeba do szczęścia, doprawdy; opowiadania komuś takiemu jak Ichiro o swoich wyczynach i uczuciach. Miał nadzieję, że Chi-chi do soboty się opanuje i da temu spokój i tylko to trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Przecież opowieść o Hidekim, Kojiro i seksie w szatniach miałaby jeden efekt, a tym byłyby dwa trupy – on umarłby ze wstydu, a Ichiro z szoku.

 

~~~~~~

 

Wieczór w kinie nadszedł i minął, Ken przynajmniej sto razy powtórzył sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pójdzie nigdzie z Sorimachim i jego koleżankami, a gdy pod drzwiami sypialni zobaczył kartkę od Takeshiego z prośbą o ponowną rozmowę z Kojiro bo tamta „nie zadziałała”, miał ochotę rozłupać sobie głowę o ścianę. Przecież zniósłby to romansidło, które wybrała Hoshi, chociaż było absolutnie tragiczne; zniósłby szlochy nastolatek, które wtulone w swoich – przyprowadzonych tu pewnie za karę – chłopaków lub w przyjaciółki pochlipywały nad losem głównej bohaterki; od biedy zniósłby też ckliwą muzykę przy każdej scenie i popcorn we włosach, którym obsypywał go jakiś znudzony gimnazjalista siedzący za nim. Nie był jednak w stanie znieść Sorimachiego, który całował się z Etsuko na sąsiednim siedzeniu od pierwszej klatki do napisów końcowych i co chwilę trącał go kolanem, a tym bardziej – Hoshi, która zazwyczaj była normalna, a na tej szmirze została pozbawiona gustu i rozumu i chlipała mu w rękaw jak większość żeńskiej części publiczności.

Po całym kinowym koszmarze został zmuszony do wybrania się na pizzę, ale gdy pozostała trójka – i przynajmniej pięć dziewcząt, które stopniowo do nich dołączyły – zaczęła mówić coś o kręglach, wymówił się nauką i zwyczajnie uciekł, gdy tylko Hoshi wyszła do łazienki. Liczył w akademiku na odpoczynek i sen, a widział TO. Krzywe litery zapisane przez Takeshiego patrzyły na niego smutno i z wyrzutem, a on nie czuł się na siłach, by o dziesiątej trzydzieści wieczorem znów wojować z Kojiro. Właściwie nigdy nie czuł się na siłach, ale tym razem było gorzej niż zazwyczaj.

Takeshi jednak liczył, że Ken do nich wpadnie przed jedenastą i gdy przypomniał sobie nieszczęśliwy wyraz twarzy zmagającego się z trygonometrią pierwszoklasisty, który obrywał książkami za cudze grzechy – zrobiło mu się go żal. Przebrał się w piżamę i, zamknąwszy starannie pokój, ruszył do kwatery tamtej dwójki, a gdy usłyszał podniesiony głos Kojiro, uznał, że jest winny Takeshiemu wsparcie i przyjęcie na klatę przynajmniej części kapitańskiej złości. Zapukał do ich drzwi pewnie i gdy tylko Hyuga zawołał, że jest otwarte, wszedł do środka.

– Ken! – wykrzyknął Sawada z przesadnym entuzjazmem. – Super, że przyszedłeś mi pomóc z matematyką, już się zbieram i idziemy do ciebie! – wykrzyknął, po czym w niesamowitym tempie zebrał stos książek i notatek, a Ken nie zdążył się nawet obejrzeć, kiedy chłopak wyrwał mu klucz do pokoju z ręki i wystartował na korytarz.

– Co mu zrobiłeś…? – spytał bramkarz, na co Kojiro skrzyżował ramiona i zbliżył się do niego parę kroków.

– Spytałem go, co sądzi o moich metodach rozmowy z kolegami z drużyny. Nie spodobała mi się jego odpowiedź – odparł z pozornym spokojem, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Bo wyobraź sobie, że powiedział, że jesteś wspaniały, że potrafisz mieć wyjebane na to, że ludzie po tobie publicznie jadą, że nie dajesz się sprowokować i w ogóle jesteś rewelacyjny, taki opanowany i…

– Dość – przerwał mu Ken. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym rano i wystarczy.

– Sam zapytałeś!

– Zapytałem o Takeshiego, którego straszysz i się czepiasz, bo jest najbliżej!

– Wcale się go nie czepiam, po prostu mnie denerwuje, że przejmuje twoje najgorsze cechy – prychnął Kojiro i odwrócił się od Kena, który przeczesał palcami włosy i po prostu zrezygnował z prowadzenia tej dyskusji.

– Wybacz, ale mam cię dość. Idę zrobić z nim tę matematykę, a ty siedź tu sam i gadaj o swoich ideałach dotyczących charakterów i zachowań do ścian, bo, jak widzisz, nikt inny nie jest cię w stanie słuchać – powiedział ostro, ale nawet na moment nie podnosząc głosu, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Takeshi siedział u niego blisko dwie godziny, wyraźnie przeciągając moment powrotu do jaskini rozjuszonego tygrysa, jaką stał się pokój jego i Kojiro i w efekcie – następnego dnia Ken zaspał, spóźnił się na zajęcia, dostał kolejną w tym tygodniu karną pracę domową i zaczął szczerze się zastanawiać, czy wisi nad nim jakieś fatum.

Dzień był męczący, Kojiro był wściekły, ludzie wciąż na nich patrzyli; Sorimachi spróbował go wkręcić na jakąś imprezę (tym razem udało mu się odmówić), Hoshi wodziła za nim wzrokiem po korytarzach, a popołudniowy trening był równie mało przyjemny jak ten dwa dni temu: trener był tylko odrobinę bardziej zainteresowany prowadzeniem zajęć, Kawabe i Furuta rzucali mu głupie spojrzenia i złośliwe teksty za każdym razem, gdy mieli pewność, że Kojiro ich nie zauważy, a współczujące spojrzenia Takeshiego i Sorimachiego były upokarzające.

Dlatego właśnie tym razem zwinął się z treningu jako pierwszy i szybko wrócił do akademika. Zabrał z pokoju zeszyty i podręczniki potrzebne, by odrobić prace domowe, po czym zaszył się w najodleglejszym kącie biblioteki szkolnej, schowany za regałami i kwiatami. Był absolutnie pewny, że jest to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie mógłby go szukać ktokolwiek z drużyny i podejrzewał, że niektórzy zawodnicy nawet nie wiedzieli, gdzie biblioteka się znajduje, chociaż uczyli się w Toho szósty rok. Spędził długi, samotny wieczór nad zadaniami, a gdy tylko z nimi skończył, wziął przypadkową książkę z najbliższej półki i czytał ją aż do zamknięcia biblioteki o dziewiątej wieczorem. Wrócił do pokoju, zignorował wiadomość od Kojiro, który chciał z nim porozmawiać, przebrał się do ćwiczeń i ruszył do pustych teraz, ale z jakichś przyczyn rzadko zamykanych szkolnych sal treningowych, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia ze sztuk walki.

Po półtorej godziny katowania się – bo tego co robił nie można było nazwać ćwiczeniami – padł wykończony na matę i zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że prawdopodobnie tak spędzi większą część roku: ukrywając się przed przyjaciółmi, wykradając z treningów przed wszystkimi i ćwicząc lub czytając w samotności. Czuł się z tym fatalnie, ale czy lepszym były kłótnie z Kojiro, przygarnianie nieszczęśliwego Takeshiego lub żenujące wypady z Sorimachim i jego żeńską paczką do kina?

Zatęsknił znów za Hidekim, za rodzinnym domem, kłótniami z ojcem o karate, treningami z drużyną – gdy jeszcze sprawiały mu radość – i całą resztą codziennego życia sprzed czasów, gdy świat zaczął dowiadywać się prawdy o jego orientacji. Kilkakrotnie uderzył czołem w podłogę, jeszcze parę minut dobijał się wspominaniem przeszłości i wreszcie zmusił do wzięcia w garść i powrotu do pokoju.

Niemal cieszył się, że następnego dnia, po krótszych, sobotnich zajęciach miał przyjechać jego brat i tajemnicza Chi-chi. Dziewczyna, mimo iż prezentowała przez telefon podobny do Kojiro sposób wyciągania z niego prawdy, wydawała się być kimś, w kim można znaleźć oparcie, kto nie ocenia i kto chce faktycznie słuchać, a nie tylko odpierać każde stwierdzenie własnymi argumentami, jak… no właśnie. Kojiro.

Zasypiał myśląc o przyjacielu, z którym znów posypały mu się relacje, chociaż była to przecież ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by sobie życzył.

 

~~~~~~

 

Tak, poprzedniego wieczora Ken niemal oczekiwał przyjazdu brata i jego przyjaciółki, dziewczyny lub… kimkolwiek tam była dla niego Chi-chi. Teraz jednak, gdy moment tego spotkania zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, tracił na nie ochotę w zastraszającym tempie. Stał na parkingu w umówionym miejscu, zerkając na zegarek. Było jeszcze przed czasem, ale przyszedł tutaj prosto z zajęć, bo zauważył, że Kojiro kieruje się do akademika, a nie chciał trafić na niego gdzieś w drodze do pokoju.

Po jakimś kwadransie, na zapełniony tylko w połowie parking wjechała kilkuletnia, niezbyt zadbana, spora honda z przyciemnionymi szybami. Samochód zatrzymał się jakieś pięć metrów od niego i Ken zrobił parę kroków w tamtym kierunku, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze trafił; nieciekawe auto w grafitowym, nudnym odcieniu nie pasowało mu do rozkrzyczanej Chi-chi, ale z drugiej strony – na samochodach znał się raczej tylko na tyle, by wskazać na ulicy model, który jego brat uwielbiał rozbijać.

Drzwiczki od strony pasażera i kierowcy otworzyły się jednocześnie; już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznał swojego brata, który, zgodnie z zapowiedzią dziewczyny – tym razem nie prowadził. Dlatego też skupił wzrok na drugiej postaci i… zamarł. Z sugestii brata domyślił się, że Chi-chi może wyglądać oryginalnie, a ponadto – widział ją na zdjęciu w gablocie sprzed siedmiu lat, więc nie mógł się mylić, jednak… Nie, po prostu nie wierzył, że oto miał przed sobą dziewczynę, która dyrygowała Ichiro i która nawet przez telefon potrafiła siać grozę i zmuszać go do wykonywania poleceń i spowiedzi.

Przede wszystkim Chi-chi była niższa niż większość kobiet, zbyt chuda i niemal pozbawiona biustu – i same te cechy mogły szokować, gdyż Ichiro jako nastolatek gustował raczej w długonogich, kobiecych Amerykankach, które bezlitośnie podrywał na wszystkich rodzinnych wakacjach. Czarne włosy miała obcięte przy samej skórze, przy uszach fruwały jej długie kolczyki z piór, a na szczupłych nadgarstkach brzęczały jej kolorowe bransoletki. Poruszała się dość nerwowo, przez co sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała za chwilę potknąć się o sięgającą ziemi, brązową sukienkę. Miała ostre rysy – ostrzejsze niż na starym zdjęciu – i mało sympatyczny wyraz twarzy, a wrażenie potęgowały jeszcze umalowane na wściekle czerwony kolor usta i mocno podkreślone oczy.

– Ken! – krzyknęła z lekkim uśmiechem, który nie sprawił jednak, że jej rysy złagodniały; rzuciła kluczę do Ichiro i ruszyła w stronę bramkarza, który przyglądał jej się z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. Z bliska wydała się jeszcze drobniejsza i dlatego jej mocny, nieco męski uścisk, gdy przytuliła go w geście powitania, kompletnie go zaskoczył.

– Cześć – wydukał, spoglądając niepewnie na Ichiro, który po wyciągnięciu z bagażnika dwóch walizek i sprawdzeniu zamków ruszył w ich stronę. Starszy chłopak patrzył ze złością na Chi-chi, która wciąż obejmowała Kena, a dziewczyna rzuciła mu w odpowiedzi wyzywające spojrzenie i z ociąganiem odsunęła się od jego brata.

– Nie patrz tak, przecież powiedział, że jest gejem – oznajmiła i zaśmiała się krótko, gdy Ichiro pospiesznie spojrzał w inną stronę. – A w ogóle co z wami? Nawet się nie przywitacie? – Na jej słowa obaj mruknęli coś pod nosem, wyraźnie skrępowani jej bezpośredniością. – Nieważne… Bierzcie te walizki, a potem idziemy pogadać. Muszę się napić kawy, więc wymyśl jakieś odpowiednie miejsce.

– Możemy zostać w moim pokoju – zaproponował Ken, na co Chi-chi spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – Kupisz kawę na wynos…? – dodał, a wówczas dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu i oparła dłonie na biodrach. – No co?

– Ichiro wspominał, że jesteś niezbyt towarzyski, ale żeby nie znać żadnego miejsca na mieście, gdzie można wypić kawę? – Ken spróbował zaprotestować, ale Chi-chi nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Wynocha z tymi walizkami. Widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut pod tamtą kawiarnią – wskazała miejsce po drugiej stronie ulicy, po czym bez dalszych komentarzy wystartowała w tamtym kierunku.

– To właśnie… Chi-chi – oznajmił Ichiro i przejechał palcami po krótkich włosach, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć. Ken kątem oka zauważył, że miał zabandażowany i nieco usztywniony nadgarstek, ale wolał tego nie komentować. Był pewny, że ojciec wystarczająco popłynął z pretensjami, gdy okazało się, że w wyniku stłuczki jego syn przynajmniej tydzień nie będzie mógł trenować i to prawdopodobnie zdenerwowało go bardziej niż rozbita Toyota.

– Domyśliłem się – odparł tylko i znów zapanowała między nimi krępująca cisza, więc Ichiro rzucił coś o tym, żeby zabrali się za te walizki. W milczeniu odtransportowali je do pokoju Kena, gdzie niewielka przestrzeń sprawiła, iż zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

– To… ten… wracamy? – spytał Ichiro, a Ken skinął głową, lecz przypomniał sobie, że Chi-chi zamierzała „przygotować” jego brata na wszelkie rewelacje i uznał, że to właściwy moment, by delikatnie zorientować się, co mówiła i wyperswadować starszemu chłopakowi próby wyciągania z niego… czegokolwiek.

– Gdy Chi-chi do mnie dzwoniła… – zaczął i urwał, widząc po zaskoczonym i chłodnym spojrzeniu Ichiro, że ta rozmowa nie będzie prosta. – Wiesz, ona… – spróbował jeszcze raz, na co jego brat zmarszczył brwi. Ken zaczął nerwowo wyginać palce, czując, jak atmosfera momentalnie gęstnieje. – Wyciągnęła ze mnie parę… trochę intymnych spraw i ty nie chcesz ich znać. Nie chcesz. Naprawdę… po prostu absolutnie nie chcesz ich znać – powtórzył i gdy Ichiro odwrócił wzrok, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, co może mieć na myśli Ken, młodszy chłopak kontynuował. – Ale ona uważa, że powinieneś. Proszę, przemów jej do rozumu, bo umrę ze wstydu, jak zmusi mnie, bym wam obojgu się zwierzał… zwłaszcza, że ona mi obiecała, że wyciągnie ze mnie szczegóły i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć – powiedział kolejny raz.

– Interesujące, bo mi po rozmowie z tobą oznajmiła, że zebrało ci się na rzewne zwierzenia i żebym cię pocieszył i okazał serce, jak tu przyjedziemy – wydukał Ichiro, a Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Przecież ona doskonale wie, że robi mi się gorzej, jak o tym myślę! Jeśli chce mnie do ciebie zrazić to zmuszając… – urwał i powstrzymał się przed dalszym potokiem słów, gdy Ken skrzywił się znacząco na jego słowa. – Przepraszam, to nie zabrzmiało dobrze.

– W porządku, nasłuchałem się już znacznie gorszych… – rzucił Ken i mentalnie uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Ichiro zmarszczył brwi, czekając na ciąg dalszy, a wówczas bramkarz wyciągnął ręce przed siebie w obronnym geście. – To właśnie część tego, o czym nie chcesz słyszeć.

– Ktoś się dowiedział, tak? – spytał chłopak ostro, a Ken przeklął w myślach swoją głupotę.

– Ichiro, nie chcesz…

– I cię dręczy, mam rację?

– Daję sobie jakoś radę i na moje problemy na pewno nie pomoże mi, że ty też będziesz na mnie patrzył jak na niewyżytego kretyna – odparował bramkarz, popełniając tym kolejny błąd.

– Więc jednak MASZ problemy – Ichiro zrobił krok w jego stronę, a Ken aż skulił się w sobie pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem. W tym momencie jego starszy brat przypominał mu nieco ojca, chociaż fizycznie mogli nie być zbyt podobni. Mężczyzna jednak, podobnie jak Ichiro, mimo iż byli praktycznie tego samego wzrostu co Ken, potrafili zawsze sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nad nim górowali, a wówczas czuł się jak zaszczute dziecko i nabierał palącej potrzeby, by uciekać – w kłamstwa, niedomówienia, fantazje, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu stać się niejako kimś innym.

– Musimy o tym rozmawiać? – spytał Ken, nienawidząc się za to, że jego głos był niepewny i o ton wyższy niż zazwyczaj.

– Tak, musimy, a wiesz czemu? – Ichiro zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. – Bo może mnie odrzucać to, że spotykasz się z facetami, ale nie pozwolę, by ktoś z tego powodu cię skrzywdził.

– Nic mi nie będzie i niepotrzebnie się wszyscy tak…

– Martwimy? – podpowiedział mu chłodno starszy chłopak, kiedy Kenowi załamał się głos. – O młodszego brata Chi-chi nikt się nie martwił i pewnie dlatego powiesił się parę tygodni po tym, jak wyszło na jaw, że jest gejem – dodał po paru chwilach cichym głosem. – Podobno nawet sprawiał wrażenie olewającego wszystko i wszystkich, z nikim nie rozmawiał i powtarzał, że jest w porządku, wiesz? Chi-chi była pewnie jedyną osobą, która mogła zauważyć, że cokolwiek jest nie tak. Tylko że, niestety, siedziała wtedy w Stanach, a ich krewni uznali, że gnębienie jej szesnastoletniego brata przez całą szkołę to nie jest odpowiedni temat do cotygodniowych rozmów telefonicznych!

– Nie zamierzam się zabijać – wymamrotał Ken, gdy tylko Ichiro zamilkł, ale jego brat nic sobie nie zrobił z jego zapewnienia.

– Porozmawiamy przy Chi-chi – odparł na to tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – I wspomnij tylko, że powiedziałem ci cokolwiek o jej rodzinie, a urwę ci łeb. Zrozumiano? – Ken przytaknął i ruszył za Ichiro, czując jednocześnie, jakby ziemia zapadała mu się pod nogami. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na starszego brata w windzie, a oddech przyspieszał mu niebezpiecznie za każdym razem, gdy choćby pomyślał o jakichkolwiek zwierzeniach.

Chciał wyć z rozpaczy, gdy wychodząc z akademika niemal zderzyli się z sunącym po chodniku jak taran Kojiro i ponieważ emocje musiał być wypisane na jego twarzy, Ichiro uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie, najwyraźniej dodając w myślach do listy pytań kolejne – tym razem dotyczące powodów złości Hyugi i nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia, jakim chłopak obdarzył mijanego Kena.

Gdy spotkali się z Chi-chi, po krótkiej dyskusji dziewczyny i Ichiro ustalono, że pójdą z kawą do parku, żeby pogadać w takim miejscu, gdzie nikt nie będzie ich słyszał. Wszelkie kafejki wokół szkoły niosły ryzyko innych klientów w postaci uczniów, którzy mogli znać Kena, natomiast gdzieś dalej żadnemu z nich nie chciało się ruszać. W przylegającym do szkoły skwerze było sporo miejsca, a oni zaszyli się przy sztucznym jeziorku na jego obrzeżach. Dzięki temu widzieli wszystkie zbliżające się osoby i jedynym „zagrożeniem” byli przebiegający ścieżką za nimi uczniowie, którzy właśnie byli w trakcie sobotniego joggingu – a tych nie trafiało się wielu.

Jakiś czas rozmawiali na luźne tematy, a raczej: Chi-chi mówiła, a dwaj bracia jej słuchali. Okazało się, że Ichiro miał rację, nie wiedząc dokładnie jak powiedzieć, czym zajmuje się dziewczyna; malowała, projektowała przedmioty codziennego użytku, czasem coś rzeźbiła lub nawet szyła. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc: tworzyła, zarówno na zamówienia jak dla samej siebie, by potem prezentować swoje prace na wystawach i sprzedawać je zafascynowanym nowoczesną sztuką biznesmenom. Ken słuchał jej z fascynacją, zaskoczony, że ktoś może opowiadać tak barwnie jak Hideki, ale nie mówić przy tym wyłącznie o imprezach i podróżach, ale swojej pasji i codziennej pracy. Oczy Chi-chi błyszczały, gdy mówiła, a jej wyraz twarzy nie był już tak chłodny, a rysy tak ostre, jak wcześniej. Kątem oka chłopak zobaczył, że Ichiro wpatruje się w nią jak w obrazek i niemal się roześmiał na widok swojego wysokiego, wspaniałego, przystojnego i odnoszącego wszelkie sukcesy brata, który prezentował właśnie, że jest ślepo zakochany w tej chudej, dziwnej dziewczynie w hipisowskiej sukience i zgolonych włosach.

– No, dość już tego gadania – oznajmiła nagle i dopiła resztę kawy z ogromnego, plastikowego kubka. – Teraz mówi Ken, a my zamieniamy się w słuch – powiedziała z uśmiechem, który jednak nadał jej twarzy poprzedniej złośliwości i teraz już wcale nie przypominała uniesionej artystki.

– Nie wiem od czego zacząć – wypalił chłopak natychmiast, chcąc zyskać na czasie. Ichiro posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale Ken je zignorował.

– Oczywiście od tego, jak to się stało, że po… – starszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Po jakimś czasie ukrywania się, nagle o tym, że wolisz facetów, dowiaduje się pół rodziny, a potem znajomi w szkole i to wszystko w ciągu paru tygodni.

– To… długa historia.

– Świetnie, bo my mamy dużo czasu – odparła na to Chi-chi, po czym siadła po turecku, splatając przed sobą palce jak do modlitwy. – I jest to czas właśnie dla ciebie.

– Hyuga i Sawada dowiedzieli się jeszcze w Saitamie, bo nie wierzyli w moje bajki odnośnie powodów wyprowadzenia się z domu – zaczął Ken i stopniowo, bez żadnych kompromitujących szczegółów, przekazał im relację z tych kilku dni, jakie spędził w domu Kojiro. Mówił suchymi faktami: kłótnia, zepsuty zlew, wspaniałe rodzeństwo jego przyjaciela, nieudany trening, bójka; wspomniał o wieczorze, gdy był u Ichiro, a kiedy dotarł do momentu, gdzie faktycznie przyznał się do wszystkiego, na chwilę się zająknął. Chociaż pamiętał niemal każde słowo z tego, co wówczas mówił – przetwarzał tę rozmowę w głowie jeszcze jakieś milion razy – skrócił całość do stwierdzenia „I wtedy powiedziałem, że jestem gejem, a on był tylko zły, że ściemniałem. Do tej pory jestem w szoku, że się nawet nie zdziwił.”

– Dlaczego nie chciałeś z nim rozmawiać? – spytała Chi-chi, a Ken przez moment jej nienawidził; w końcu MUSIAŁA już się domyślić, że to właśnie w Kojiro był zadurzony, więc sprawa była oczywista i oczywiste było, że nie chce się z tego zwierzać Ichiro. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego dwuznaczną rozmowę z Hyugą pod sklepem i stanowcze zaprzeczanie Kena, jakoby coś go z nim łączyło.

– Bo Hyuga to Hyuga i jak go kiedyś zobaczysz, to zrozumiesz, dlaczego – odparł wyzywającym tonem, patrząc jej w oczy. O dziwo, dziewczyna odpuściła. I przeszła do dalszej fazy ataku.

– Ok., to ich mamy z głowy. Z kim cię nakryli kumple i jak to się stało?

I tutaj… zaczęły się schody. Ken kombinował i kręcił, jak mógł, a po paru minutach znał już przynajmniej dziesięć możliwych zastąpień określenia „ten mój dawny znajomy”, którymi opisywał Hidekiego. Przecież nie dało się o nim mówić ogólnikami, bo niewiele było na świecie TAKICH osób, a Ichiro doskonale go pamiętał z dojo i… no i robił się kłopot. W efekcie niemal zdradził się w momencie, gdy dukał, wspierany natrętnymi pytaniami Chi-chi, opowieść o zawleczeniu Hidekiego z imprezy i do pokoju, a dokładniej: na momencie, gdy Kojiro oznajmił, że słyszał ich w budynku przy boisku treningowym.

– I wtedy Hyuga powiedział mi, że nas słyszał. W sensie słyszał nas w tym schowku, jak się… nie będę tego znów opowiadać, ale słyszał, a my byliśmy… to znaczy my byliśmy w schowku, a oni byli w siłowni i dlatego nas słyszał.

– On też był w schowku? – Ichiro wytrzeszczył oczy, a Ken zamachnął rękami, chcąc jak najszybciej to sprostować.

– Nie! Ja byłem, to znaczy… my byliśmy, a oni byli…

– Jacy oni?

– No oni z Sawadą byli, a my w schowku i nas musieli usłyszeć.

– To ilu was tam sumie było? – teraz jego brat był już wyraźnie zakręcony, a Ken poczuł, że robi mu się zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Widział, że zaraz coś palnie i należało jak najszybciej się opanować, bo gdy się denerwował, nie panował nad tym, co mówił, więc katastrofa mogła wydarzyć się w każdej chwili. – Ken?

– Czterech! Oni i my! Po dwóch w każdym pomieszczeniu – oznajmił bramkarz i poczuł dumę, że tak idealnie z tego wybrnął.

– To ty byłeś z Hyugą? – Ichiro zdębiał i zaczął patrzeć na niego jak na kosmitę.

– NIE! Hyuga z Sawadą, a ja z Hikkim! Przecież to oczywiste! – zawył, zrozpaczony problemami z kojarzeniem faktów przez swojego brata. A potem jęknął i zacisnął powieki, czekając na wybuch. Który jednak… nie nastąpił.

– Jakim Hikkim? Co to w ogóle za zdrobnienie? – spytał Ichiro lekko zdegustowanym tonem. Ken miał rzucić coś o tym, że to i tak mniej infantylne niż „chichi”, ale udało mu się pohamować.

– To ten mój znajomy… Hikki – westchnął i uznając ten moment za odpowiedni, by opowiadać dalej i oderwać Ichiro od zastanawiania się nad tą kwestią, kontynuował opowieść. Aby skupić na sobie uwagę, zacytował nawet dosłownie to, co powiedział półżywy Hideki do niego i Kojiro. 

Względnie gładko przeszła historia o poranku; wspomniał, że „jego przyjaciel” miał zły nastrój i kaca i rozstali się bez specjalnego pożegnania. Że trening nie był zbyt męczący (całkowicie pominął kwestię swojego fatalnego stanu emocjonalnego tamtego dnia) i że gdy postanowił poćwiczyć samotnie, to okazało się, że „przyjaciel” do niego wrócił. A potem – „poszliśmy do szatni”, „trochę się zapomnieliśmy”, „kilku chłopaków wpadło na nas, gdy się całowaliśmy”. Nie patrzył na Chi-chi ani Ichiro, bo teraz, gdy mówił to na głos, uświadomił sobie, jakim był nieodpowiedzialnym kretynem i że Kojiro musiał mieć rację wspominając, że przy Hidekim jego intelekt podupada. Brat Kena najwyraźniej podzielał tę opinię, bo obracał oczami do nieba i kręcił głową, a przed jakimś złośliwym komentarzem powstrzymała go tylko Chi-chi, która co chwilę sugestywnie trącała go ramieniem i syczała stwierdzenia jak „nawet nie próbuj”. Bramkarz jednak wyrzucił to z siebie i… udało się. Pierwsza część za nim i dalej już przecież nie mogło być gorzej, prawda?

Niestety, mogło, bo _kolejne_ schody pojawiły się moment później, przy opowiadaniu o jego kłótni z Hikkim. Udało mu się wydukać, że chłopak zdradzał z kim popadnie swojego stałego faceta, ale przecież należało wyznać również co było ostatecznym powodem, dla którego Ken wysiadł z jego samochodu i nie miał ochoty na razie go oglądać. A o swoim nieszczęsnym zakochaniu nie zamierzał mówić i nie miał dobrej alternatywy, więc zdecydował się pójść na łatwiznę, nawet jeśli miałoby to być upokarzające.

– Oczywiście byłem wściekły na tego gościa… to nie tak, że on coś dla mnie znaczył, ale… nie podobało mi się, że mnie okłamywał i że kogoś zdradzał, więc powiedział, że nie musi przyjeżdżać i… – wziął głęboki oddech. – I wtedy rzucił obrzydliwym, chamskim tekstem dotyczącym łóżkowych spraw, którego nie zamierzam wam powtarzać, więc kazałem mu się zatrzymać, wysadzić mnie i iść do diabła. Pewnie wrócił do Sapporo, ale od tamtej pory się nie widzieliśmy, a ja nie zamierzam z nim rozmawiać ani o nim myśleć. Koniec historii pod tytułem „Jak się dowiedzieli?”. Pytania od publiczności? – spróbował zażartować, ale średnio mu się to udało.

– Hikki… – powiedział w zamyśleniu Ichiro. – Kurwa, coś mi to… – zmarszczył brwi i potarł palcami czoło, a Ken zamarł. – Mówiłeś, że gdzie on wrócił…?

– Do Tottori – odparł bramkarz, rzucając pierwszą stolicą prefektury, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

– A nie mówiłeś, że Sapporo? – zdziwił się starszy chłopak i spojrzał prosto w oczy Kena, który już zaczynał panikować i prawdopodobnie był blady jak ściana. – Zabawne… ostatnio myślałem o kimś, kto wyjechał do Sapporo i dlatego mi się skojarzyło, ale kto to… – zagryzł dolną wargę, parę chwil ściągał jeszcze w skupieniu brwi, jednocześnie nerwowo skubiąc palcami pojedyncze trawy, a nagle kompletnie znieruchomiał. Wyprostował się i wbił spojrzenie w Kena, jakby czekał, aż chłopak rzuci jakąś głupią wymówką, czymkolwiek, co zabrzmi choć trochę prawdopodobnie, czymkolwiek… Bramkarz jednak milczał, podobnie jak Chi-chi, która zorientowała się już, że jednak najwyraźniej BYŁY rzeczy, których Ichiro nie powinien wiedzieć.

– Hideki Yamamura. Do niego ktoś ze znajomych zwracał się „Hikki”. I on wyjechał do Sapporo – powiedział Ichiro cicho, tak lodowatym tonem, że Ken w tym momencie bał się go bardziej niż Kojiro, ojca i Chi-chi razem wziętych. – Zabiję tego skurwysyna, po prostu go ZABIJĘ! Daj mi jego adres, żebym mógł pojechać do Sapporo i urwać łeb tej zakłamanej kurwie!

– Ichiro…

– Wyjechał tam, gdy miałeś niecałe szesnaście lat!!! On jest w moim wieku, do kurwy nędzy i nie miał prawa nawet cię dotknąć, bo byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem! – wrzasnął chłopak, a Chi-chi gwałtownie zatkała mu usta dłonią, gdyż oddalona od nich o kilkadziesiąt metrów para zerknęła w tę stronę, słysząc krzyki.

– Uspokój się – jęknął Ken, chwytając się za głowę. – Nic się przecież nie stało, a ty robisz aferę i to po takim czasie, kiedy już nic się nie…

– Ile miałeś lat, gdy pierwszy raz poszedłeś z nim do łóżka?

– Ichiro…

– Ile. Miałeś. Lat – wysyczał chłopak, lecz Ken milczał, nie będąc w stanie wydusić teraz słowa. – Z tej twojej historii jasno wynika, że z tym „przyjacielem” regularnie sypialiście, zanim wyjechał, ale sądziłem, że to jakiś znajomy z Toho, który się przeprowadził! Tak to brzmiało!

– Przestań krzyczeć – wydukał wreszcie Ken.

– Ile miałeś lat?

– To było… – chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i zwiesił głowę tak bardzo, by spod zasłony włosów nie było mu widać nawet kawałka twarzy. – Zaczęło się… w połowie semestru trzeciej klasy… – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, a resztę dodał niemal szeptem. – Pierwszego semestru trzeciej klasy gimnazjum…

– Kurwa mać… – wymamrotał Ichiro i parę chwil milczał. – No zajebię go, jak spotkam, przysięgam… Jak on w ogóle mógł… udawać, że wszystko jest jak zwykle, wyciągać mnie na picie, podrywać laski w klubach i jednocześnie posuwać mojego nieletniego brata! – Na te słowa Ken jęknął głośno i przycisnął dłonie do uszu, nie będąc w stanie dłużej tego znieść. Zamknął oczy i próbował po prostu odpłynąć, jakby liczył na to, że gdy ponownie spojrzy na Ichiro, ten będzie spokojny i będzie dalej zerkać na Chi-chi i zadawać głupie pytania, gdy czegoś nie zrozumie. Rzecz jasna, tak się nie stało.

– Ken, popatrz na mnie – zażądał starszy chłopak, a gdy Ken nie zareagował, chwycił go stanowczo za ramiona i zmusił go do wyprostowania się, po czym zbliżył się do niego i dopiero wówczas bramkarz zobaczył, że jego brat nie był w najmniejszym stopniu na niego zły. Oczywiście gotował się z wściekłości, ale to Hideki był jej jedyną przyczyną, a poza tym Ichiro był przerażony, zszokowany i wyraźnie nie radził sobie z tym, co usłyszał. – Posłuchaj mnie teraz i nie waż się kłamać. Zmusił cię do czegoś? Kiedykolwiek kazał ci…

– Nie – przerwał mu natychmiast Ken i spróbował się od niego odsunąć, ale Ichiro mu na to nie pozwolił. – Nigdy nie zrobił niczego, na co nie miałbym ochoty.

– Ochoty… Przecież ja go znałem, w jego towarzystwie po kwadransie nie wiedziało się już, które myśli były twoje własne! – wykrzyknął, ale widząc, że Ken w tym momencie zwyczajnie się go boi, zaczął ciężko oddychać, próbując się jakoś uspokoić, lecz działało tylko do momentu, gdy znów się odezwał. – Rozpieprzył ci psychikę, ten cholerny złamas po prostu namieszał ci w głowie i to wszystko, co się stało, to wyłącznie JEGO wina!

– Jeśli próbujesz mi wmówić, że to przez niego wolę facetów, to idź się leczyć – odparł bramkarz i podjął kolejną bezskuteczną próbę odepchnięcia Ichiro.

– Nie o to chodzi!

– Puść mnie i skończmy ten temat – przerwał mu Ken. – Stało się. Stukałem się z twoim kumplem mając piętnaście lat. I niczego nie żałuję z tamtych czasów, więc ty tym bardziej nie powinieneś…

– To cholerny manipulant i on z każdym potrafił robić, co chciał!

– Myślę, że powinieneś się uspokoić, Ichiro – odezwała się po raz pierwszy od kilku minut Chi-chi. – Masz rację, ten gość nie powinien zaczynać czegokolwiek z takim dzieciakiem, ale to nie powód by teraz, po trzech latach, wydzierać się na Kena. Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? – spytała chłodno, a ponieważ chłopak patrzył na nią kompletnie nieprzytomnie, trąciła go lekko w ramię. – Daj mu spokój, słyszysz? – powiedziała ostrzej niż do tej pory i dopiero wówczas Ichiro powoli rozluźnił dłonie, które zaciskał na ramionach Kena i odsunął się od niego, po czym ciężko opadł na trawę, zawiesił głowę i przejechał palcami po krótkich włosach.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał w końcu. – Chi-chi ma rację. Przepraszam. Kurwa mać! – krzyknął ostatni raz, po czym zamilkł całkowicie. Dziewczyna westchnęła i podsunęła mu papierosy, a Ichiro natychmiast zapalił jednego, patrząc w jakiś punkt przed sobą, jakby był zupełnie nieświadomy ich obecności.

Nie odzywali się do siebie dłuższy czas. Chi-chi i Ichiro, gdy tylko przyssali się do papierosów, odpalali jednego od drugiego, a Ken położył się na plecach, zasłaniając ramieniem twarz, by słońce nie raziło go w oczy. Bał się odezwać, by jego brat znów nie wybuchnął, nie chciał słuchać już ani słowa więcej o tym, że Hideki go wykorzystał, gdy był dzieckiem, ani znosić wszystkich pogróżek i przekleństw Ichiro. Był załamany, że rozmowa potoczyła się w ten sposób i że coś, co miało być po prostu żenujące, stało się upokarzające i koszmarne.

– Chodź tu – usłyszał nagle, a wówczas otworzył oczy i niechętnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, spodziewając się kolejnej tyrady. Ichiro jednak nie wyglądał już na wściekłego, a raczej zmęczonego i zrezygnowanego. Dogasił ostatniego papierosa i przysunął się do Kena, po czym objął go ramieniem, a w geście tym nie była wyczuwalna sztuczność, jaka miała miejsce, gdy widzieli się ostatnio. – Przepraszam, miałem zaburzony obraz… tego wszystkiego. Jak zrobiłeś rodzicom awanturę, chyba wydawało mi się, że… sam nie wiem, że to twój wybór i że to jesteś tylko ty i jacyś anonimowi goście i… gdy okazało się, że byłeś z kimś, kogo znam i kto faktycznie istnieje i miał wpływ… na to wszystko… zupełnie inaczej na to patrzę. Teksty o tym, co pochwalam, a czego nie i te wszystkie kretyńskie komentarze to był jakiś obłęd i jak znów powiem coś tak głupiego, walnij mnie w łeb, żebym się ogarnął.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałeś… – skłamał szybko Ken, na co Ichiro parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

– Powiedziałem i tym gorzej, że sądzisz inaczej, bo jeśli po rodzinie spodziewasz się zamiast wsparcia wszystkiego co najgorsze to tylko dowód na to, jak żałosne były nasze relacje. – Odsunął się od Kena i spuścił głowę, po czym znów zamilkł. Cisza nie zdążyła się jednak robić krępująca, bo Chi-chi odchrząknęła znacząco i gdy obaj bracia na nią spojrzeli, wskazała brodą na dwie postaci po drugiej stronie jeziora.

– Jacyś dwaj kolesie się patrzą – mruknęła z niechęcią. – Znasz ich? – spytała, na co Ken skrzywił się i uderzył dłonią w czoło.

– Oczywiście, że znam, to właśnie dwójka z tych kolesi, co wpadli na mnie i… – urwał, uznając, że imię Hidekiego może teraz wzbudzać w Ichiro podobne reakcje alergiczne jak w Kojiro. Cała sytuacja wydała mu się nagle tragikomiczna, bo oto Furuta i Kawabe będą mieć kolejny powód do złośliwych żartów. Był niemal pewny, że do listy „gości, którym obciągał Wakashimazu” dołączyła w ich przekonaniu kolejna osoba, a był nią jego własny brat.

– Mam im pójść wpierdolić? – spytał całkiem szczerze Ichiro, a wówczas Ken niemal się roześmiał.

– Nie, jeden rycerzyk mi wystarczy – odparł, a gdy starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, westchnął cicho i bez wcześniejszego skrępowania opowiedział dalszą część historii – o chamskich odzywkach tamtej dwójki, furii Kojiro, następnych kłótniach, biednym Takeshim, który był pośrodku tego wszystkiego, o wyluzowanym Sorimachim i „randce w kinie” z Hoshi. – Nie chcę obrońców, bo doskonale sobie radzę – oznajmił pod koniec, owijając wokół palca dłuższy kłos jakiejś trawy. – A gdy Kojiro, Chi-chi albo teraz ty próbujecie mi wmawiać, że jednak potrzebuję, to czuję się jak jakaś słaba ciota bez charakteru i absolutnie nie jest mi z tym dobrze.

– Wiesz, że to nie tak… – wtrąciła dziewczyna nieco zawstydzonym tonem

– Wiem. Ale tak to wygląda z zewnątrz i nic na to nie poradzę.

 

~~~~~~

 

Zasadniczo Ken spędził przyjemne popołudnie i wieczór, a Ichiro z Chi-chi odjechali dopiero po wczesnej kolacji. Nie wyciągali już z niego żadnych dodatkowych informacji i nie skomentowali jego paru wykrętów, kiedy opowiadając o meczach i planach na ten sezon piłkarski zaplątał się w zeznaniach przy okazji wspominania o Kojiro. Jeszcze do niedawna mógł sądzić, że sport to nie problem i że wszystko co się z nim wiąże jest całkiem aseksualne, ale najwyraźniej – mylił się. Albo też wypłynięcie jego tajemnicy wszystko zmieniło. Efekt był do przewidzenia: Hyuga „boiskowy” czasem był przez niego nazywany Kojiro, a czasem kapitanem, niekoniecznie w dających się uzasadnić logiką momentach. Chi-chi tylko się uśmiechała, a Ichiro niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył w jego wypowiedziach i za to Ken był wdzięczny obojgu.

Do akademika wrócił koło dziewiątej i ukłonił się mężczyźnie siedzącemu przy wejściu. Ten w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważył, ale gdy Ken był już przy windach, recepcjonista przywołał go po nazwisku, więc chłopak z westchnieniem ruszył do jego stanowiska.

– Był do ciebie wczoraj wieczorem telefon – oznajmił, na co bramkarz skinął głową i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Chciał z tobą rozmawiać jakiś Yamamura i dziś znów dzwonił, pani Furano cię nie widziała i dlatego nie mogła przekazać wcześniej.

– Dziękuję – odparł chłodno chłopak i spróbował się odwrócić, lecz mężczyzna chrząknął znacząco, więc zamarł.

– Dzwonił kilkanaście razy i prosił o kontakt. Zajmij się tym jak najszybciej, bo pani Furano ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż odbieranie telefonów od kolegów uczniów. Zrozumiałeś? – spytał ostro, na co Ken musiał wziąć parę głębokich oddechów, by niczego złośliwego nie odpowiedzieć.

– Tak, oczywiście. Zadzwonię do Yamamury jutro z samego rana.

– Zadzwoń jeszcze dziś, bo dosłownie piętnaście minut temu… – Ken nawet nie słuchał dalszej części, tylko energicznym krokiem wyszedł z budynku, kierując się w stronę budek telefonicznych. Numer do Hidekiego znał na pamięć, ale dwa razy się pomylił, gdy go wykręcał, bo był po prostu wściekły: oto spędził pierwszy raz od wieków całe popołudnie z bratem, ich relacja stała się bliższa niż kiedykolwiek, poznał jego dziewczynę i ją polubił, oderwał się od codzienności i problemów (oczywiście gdy rozmawiali na luźne tematy, a nie gdy tamta dwójka go przesłuchiwała) i co? Oczywiście musiał pojawić się Hikki i wszystko zepsuć.

– Czego chciałeś? – warknął, nawet się nie witając, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc przez moment zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno dobrze się dodzwonił.

– Cześć Ken… – odezwał się wreszcie Hideki, takim tonem, że chłopak momentalnie zamarł. Coś się stało, bo to po prostu nie była jego barwa głosu, Hikki nigdy tak nie mówił i wystarczyło, że powiedział te dwa słowa, by było pewne, że wydarzyła się jakaś katastrofa.

– Dzwoniłeś… – zaczął bramkarz, ale dźwięk ugrzązł mu w gardle.

– Tak – odparł Hideki drewniano, brzmiąc tak, jakby trzymał słuchawkę zbyt blisko ust i mówił zbyt cicho. – Kurwa mać, nawet nie wiem jak zacząć, ale… trochę się… wszystko popieprzyło – wymamrotał ledwo zrozumiale.

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy? – spróbował rzucić Ken ostrym tonem, ale zupełnie mu nie wyszło.

– Do rzeczy… – powtórzył za nim Hideki niezbyt przytomnie. – Kurwa mać… Ok., do rzeczy… wróciłem do domu tydzień temu, pogodziłem się z facetem, a potem poszliśmy na imprezę do znajomych, gdzie usłyszałem, że mój dawny… – zaśmiał się histerycznie, a Ken aż zadrżał ze zgrozy, bo jego chichot brzmiał najzwyczajniej przerażająco. – … dawny kochanek… miał wypadek i w szpitalu przypadkiem okazało się, że… – Hideki urwał, a Ken przymknął oczy i oparł się szklaną ściankę budki telefonicznej, po czym zaczął powoli obsuwać się na ziemię, domyślając się, co za chwilę usłyszy. – Okazało się że jest nosicielem HIV. A ja sypiałem z nim jeszcze pół roku temu wystarczająco często, żeby… żeby móc się zarazić.

– Zrobiłeś… test…? – zdołał wydusić z siebie Ken, zaciskając palce na słuchawce.

– Wyniki będą w sobotę za tydzień… – odparł cicho Hideki. – Przepraszam cię, tak cholernie cię przepraszam, Ken, ale po prostu… nigdy nie pomyślałem, że coś takiego…

– Mam też się zbadać? I gdzie w ogóle miałbym… – zaczął mamrotać bramkarz, lecz starszy chłopak szybko mu przerwał.

– Jeśli bym cię zaraził w zeszły weekend, twój test miałby sens dopiero za… – Ken zaczął w duchu się modlić, lecz nie wierzył już w pomoc bogów, którzy ostatnio tyle razy się od niego odwracali. – … jakieś trzy miesiące… – Na te słowa zagryzł z całej siły dolną wargę, aż poczuł na ustach smak krwi. – Ale jeśli mój wynik będzie negatywny, a ty z nikim innym nie sypiałeś, a tak przypuszczam, to nic ci nie grozi…– Ken zacisnął powieki i poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i niedobrze jednocześnie. Sama myśl, że najbliższy tydzień będzie czekać na pierwszą cześć wyroku, a w razie gdyby Hikki był zarażony – kolejne kilkanaście tygodni na dalszą… sprawiała, że chciał umrzeć już teraz.

– Jesteś tam…? – wyszeptał Hideki, a Ken w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie, bo nie był w stanie wyartykułować niczego więcej. – Ja… nie chciałem do ciebie dzwonić, ale mój facet, gdy się dowiedział, kazał mi zrobić listę wszystkich facetów, z którymi go… no, z którymi sypiałem ostatnio i ich ostrzec, żeby czasem nie… i… żeby… – głos mu zadrżał i Ken był niemal pewny, że chłopak zaraz zacznie płakać mu do słuchawki, ale nie czuł się na siłach, by teraz go pocieszać. Hideki chyba zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo po paru chwilach uspokoił się i podjął nieco bardziej normalnym głosem. – W każdym razie… gdy tylko dostanę wyniki, natychmiast zadzwonię i…

– Nie dzwoń, ja się z tobą skontaktuję, tylko powiedz o której – odparł cicho, na co Hideki wymamrotał coś o odebraniu wyników koło południa i poprosił o telefon o pierwszej.

– Przepraszam – powiedział jeszcze raz blondyn, ale Ken nie miał siły dłużej go słuchać. Chciał stąd wyjść, jak najszybciej, wrócić do akademika, zaszyć się w pokoju i zniknąć, zasnąć, cokolwiek, byle tylko nie myśleć.

– Zadzwonię za tydzień – powiedział, po czym puścił słuchawkę, która z głuchym stuknięciem upadła na ziemię. Parę minut pozostał w tej samej pozycji, siedząc w budce telefonicznej i patrząc w przestrzeń niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie pamiętał za bardzo, jak wrócił do pokoju, mgliście kojarzyło mu się jednak, że chwilę rozmawiał z recepcjonistą i z dziwnym spokojem zapewniał go, że znajomy już nie będzie wydzwaniał, bo sprawa z nim jest załatwiona.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ma przetrwać najbliższe dni. Jak ma usiąść do zadań domowych, pójść w niedzielę na trening, uczestniczyć w zajęciach, znosić spojrzenia znajomych, następne kłótnie z Kojiro, pytania nauczycieli, natrętne zaloty Hoshi i całą resztę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma funkcjonować i sprawiać pozory normalności.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, co poczuje, jeśli za tydzień dowie się, że Hideki jest zarażony i nie miał pojęcia, co wtedy zrobi. Dostawał duszności, gdy słyszał w głowie głos chłopaka i słowa, jakimi przekazałby mu złą wiadomość i zbierało mu się na wymioty. Trząsł się całą noc i miał wrażenie, że z nerwów i przerażenia dostał gorączki. W pewnym momencie, gdy na dworze już zaczynało świtać, poderwał się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, trzymając się za usta. Parę minut później podniósł się półprzytomnie znad toalety i zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze, a wówczas nie wytrzymał i z całej siły uderzył w nie pięścią. Patrzył na strzaskane szkło i kapiącą z dłoni krew, drżąc przy tym tak bardzo, że ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, więc ostatkiem sił odkaził zranienie, po czym, nie trudząc się sprzątaniem, wrócił do łóżka. Miał wrażenie, że usnął, jeszcze zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

 

~~~~~~

 

Obudził się przed południem, podniósł z pościeli i syknął z bólu, gdy nieopatrznie oparł zranioną dłonią o łóżko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i powolnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Pozbierał odłamki rozbitego lustra i ostrożnie umieścił je w worku na śmieci, po czym starannie umył podłogę. Zabandażował nadgarstek, już teraz zastanawiając się nad sensownym wyjaśnieniem kontuzji, po czym wrócił do sypialni i nieco niepewnie wyszedł na balkon.

Od momentu, gdy wstał, wydawało mu się, że zaraz niebo pęknie, ziemia się zapadnie i skończy się świat, niemal czekał na jakąś katastrofę, która miałaby nastąpić, bo przecież to niemożliwe, żeby wszystko wyglądało identycznie, jak poprzedniego dnia. Zanim zadzwonił Hideki i powiedział mu o zagrożeniu. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i uniósł głowę, mrużąc oczy od ostrego słońca świecącego na kompletnie bezchmurnym niebie. Nagle uderzyło go, że jego prywatna tragedia nic nie znaczy dla wszystkich tych ludzi, których będzie dziś oglądać i że życie toczy się dalej. A on musi przetrwać, nawet jeśli miał ochotę wrócić do łóżka i nigdy się z niego nie ruszyć.

Szybko się umył, przebrał w rzeczy do ćwiczeń, spakował coś na zmianę i ponieważ nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, ruszył w stronę boiska treningowego, po drodze kupując w automacie batona i gorącą czekoladę. Nie czuł smaku ani jednego ani drugiego, ale szybko opanował nawracające mdłości, a gdy dotarł na miejsce, był po prostu otępiały i wydawał się niczego nie widzieć ani słyszeć. Dotarł tu jednak, więc usunął się na sam koniec boiska, gdzie zaczął powoli się rozciągać – i, znów, organizm go zaskoczył. Spodziewał się, że nie będzie w stanie poruszyć ani jednym mięśniem, a, paradoksalnie, mimo że z jego psychiki zostały strzępy, fizycznie czuł się całkiem dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę minioną noc.

Trening był ciężki, ale Ken nawet tego nie poczuł. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na Furutę i Kawabe, chociaż tym razem przeszli samych siebie i celowo ćwiczyli jak najbliżej niego, by słyszał każde ich słowo – a mówili dużo i bardzo barwnie o nim i Ichiro. W pewnym momencie uniósł tylko wzrok i wykonując zalecone, rozciągające ćwiczenie, po prostu na nich patrzył, aż zamilkli. A potem nie spuszczał z nich wzroku jeszcze dobrych kilka chwil i sam zaczął za nimi chodzić, dopóki to tamta dwójka nie zaczęła palić się z zażenowania i go unikać.

Nie odezwał się do nikogo ani słowem przez cały trening i ignorował próby zagajenia rozmowy ze strony zaniepokojonego Sorimachiego i Takeshiego. Na Kojiro po prostu nie patrzył i tak długo wmawiał sobie, że wcale go tu nie ma, że niemal w to uwierzył. Napastnik najwyraźniej wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, bardziej _nie tak_ niż zazwyczaj, bo dał mu spokój – zapewne planując rzucić się na niego gdy tylko zakończy się trening.

Po niespełna dwóch godzinach trener oznajmił, że im starczy, więc zawodnicy zaczęli powoli opuszczać boisko. Ken pierwszy raz w tym semestrze poszedł do szatni razem ze wszystkimi, wziął prysznic i przebrał się, po czym stanął przed lustrem, by związać w supeł wilgotne włosy; kątem oka zobaczył za sobą odbicie Furuty i Kawabe, a nieco dalej – Kojiro, lecz zajął się sobą, chociaż ta pierwsza dwójka, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając, że w pobliżu jest ich kapitan, wróciła do zwyczajnych złośliwości.

– Ciekawe, czemu się nie odzywa – zastanowił się na głos Furuta, spoglądając na Kena z rozbawieniem, a wówczas Hyuga, który właśnie wycierał ręcznikiem mokre włosy, zamarł.

– Stawiam na to, że, sam wiesz, gardło go boli po wczorajszym – zarechotał Kawabe, a Furuta niemal zakrztusił się, wybuchając głośnym śmiechem.

– Albo tamten koleś mu wybił zęby w trakcie i wstydzi się…

– Jeszcze jedno słowo i obaj pożałujecie, że kiedykolwiek się urodziliście – przerwał mu wściekłym tonem Kojiro, który nagle znalazł się przy Furucie. Ostrym ruchem popchnął go na ścianę i zdzielił po twarzy otwartą dłonią, może nieszczególnie mocno, ale za to z głośnym trzaskiem. Kawabe cofnął się o parę kroków, lecz Kojiro i tak ruszył w jego stronę. – A ty, kretynie, masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?

– Tak! – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, nie zwracając uwagę na fakt, że w drzwiach pojawili się Takeshi i Shimano. – Dlaczego bronisz tego pieprzonego pedała?! Przecież on ma to w dupie!

– Raczej chciałby mieć – prychnął Furuta, odzyskując odwagę, gdy tylko Hyuga się od niego odsunął. Napastnik aż zawrzał z wściekłości i rzucił się na chłopaka, ale wówczas Ken nie wytrzymał i ruszył między nich, po czym z rozmachem odepchnął jednego i drugiego na boki.

– Nie potrzebuję obrońców, Hyuga – syknął, nie poznając własnego głosu. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy jakąś hybrydę swojego ojca i Ichiro, a to, z jakiś przyczyn, dodało mu sił. – Przestań się wtrącać, do jasnej cholery, bo mam tego dość! – Gwałtownym ruchem odtrącił dłoń Kojiro, gdy ten spróbował się do niego zbliżyć. – W tym momencie to wyłącznie TWOJA wina, że mają mnie za jakąś cholerną ciotę bez jaj, co nie potrafi zadbać o siebie, płacze po kątach i czeka, aż przyjdzie rycerz na białym koniu i ją uratuje! Nie potrzebuję takiej pomocy, rozumiesz?! Nie potrzebuję CIEBIE! Masz nigdy więcej się nie wtrącać w moje sprawy, bo tego pożałujesz, słyszysz?! – Krzyknął, a ponieważ Kojiro, doprowadzony jego słowami do furii, wymierzył się, by go uderzyć, Ken chwycił jego ramię i wykręcił je bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Chłopak jęknął z bólu, ale moment później zdołał się wyrwać, po czym z całej siły trzasnął Kena w bark i spróbował podciąć mu nogi; bramkarz był jednak szybszy, a jego ciało przypomniało sobie lata treningów karate i stracił wszelkie opory, by wykorzystać swoje zdolność. Kojiro mógł być silny i mieć spore doświadczenie w bójkach, przez co jego ciosy były bolesne, lecz Ken bił go na głowę zręcznością i umiejętnościami – dlatego też poczekał tylko na moment jego nieuwagi, a wówczas znokautował go paroma sprawnymi uderzeniami. Na koniec, zupełnie już nad sobą nie panując, podciął go i gdy tylko Kojiro stracił równowagę, odepchnął go od siebie, tak, że napastnik z głośnym hukiem wylądował na twardej posadzce.

Bramkarz stał nad nim i ponieważ poziom adrenaliny zaczął mu w zastraszającym tempie spadać, uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił. Hyuga, krzywiąc się z bólu, trzymał się za brzuch, a z jego rozciętej brwi ciekła jasna krew, na widok której Kena zemdliło. Zrobił krok do tyłu. Potem następny i następny, aż wreszcie zderzył się plecami z oniemiałym Takeshim, który obserwował całą scenkę… razem ze wszystkimi pozostałymi zawodnikami. Wakashimazu nie miał pojęcia, ile słyszeli i było mu wszystko jedno, gdyż w tym momencie jedyne, czego pragnął, to wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Przepchnął się między kolegami z drużyny i nie trudząc się z szukaniem swojej torby, wybiegł z szatni i puścił się sprintem w stronę akademików. W połowie drogi zmienił jednak kierunek i skręcił na miasto, a gdy znalazł się przynajmniej kilkaset metrów od akademii Toho, zatrzymał się wreszcie, przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków i ukrył w jakiejś zacienionej bramie. Ciężko opadł na ziemię i chwycił się za głowę, nagle przyznając rację Ichiro, Chi-chi, Kojiro i wszystkim tym, którzy mogli się martwić, że może zrobić sobie krzywdę – gdyby zobaczył kogoś w innym czasie i innym miejscu wyglądającego tak, jak on teraz, również by się martwił.

Pierwszy raz od momentu, gdy ojciec wyrzucił go z domu, dał upust swoim emocjom i kompletnie się rozkleił.

 

~~~~~~

 

Wiedział, że wygląda strasznie, gdy późnym wieczorem zdecydował się wreszcie wrócić do akademika. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, zasłaniając twarz włosami i pierwszy raz od dawna żałował, że jest zbyt wysoki, by pozostać niezauważonym. Ponieważ jednak pojedyncze osoby, które mijał, nie zwracały na niego szczególnej uwagi, uznał że sprawa z jego bójką z Kojiro nie wyciekła poza drużynę i dzięki temu mógł spokojnie dostać się do swojego pokoju. Gdy do niego dotarł, pomacał się po kieszeniach, chcąc znaleźć klucz i wówczas zorientował się, że zostawił torbę ze wszystkimi rzeczami w szatniach. Przeklął cicho, gdyż nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie mógł się tam jeszcze dostać i w desperacji szarpnął klamkę, a wówczas… zamek ustąpił i okazało się, że drzwi nie są zamknięte, a dodatkowo – że w pokoju pali się światło.

Jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy przez moment przebiegła mu przez myśl wizja siedzącego w środku Kojiro, któremu nie miałby teraz odwagi spojrzeć w oczy, ale w sypialni zastał wyłącznie Takeshiego, który, lekko przysypiając, wisiał nad zeszytami. Kiedy jednak usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi, momentalnie się poderwał i odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, widząc, że to Ken.

– Wreszcie jesteś… – zaczął, ale gdy zobaczył, jaki obraz prezentuje sobą bramkarz, aż przysiadł z wrażenia na krześle. – Bogowie, jak ty wyglądasz…

– Dzięki – wychrypiał Ken i chwycił stojącą na szafce butelkę z resztkami wody, lecz nieszczególnie pomogła ona jego zaschniętemu gardłu.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał Takeshi i widząc, że bramkarz rozgląda się za czymś do picia, podsunął mu zaczętą colę. Ken upił parę łyków i spróbował ją odstawić na biurko, a wówczas młodszy chłopak odebrał mu napój i przysunął puszkę do ust. Oczy Wakashimazu zabłysnęły i niemal rzucił się na Takeshiego, by dosłownie wyrwać mu ją z ręki.

– Nie pij tego! – krzyknął i cofnął się w stronę łóżka, zaciskając na puszce obie dłonie, tak, że cienkie aluminium znacząco się wygięło.

– Dlaczego? – wydukał zszokowany Takeshi.

– Nie pij i już – syknął Ken, po czym sam opróżnił puszkę i pustą rzucił do kosza.

– Zwariowałeś – stwierdził młodszy po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w bramkarza. – To jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie na to, dlaczego tak się zachowywałeś na treningu, potem przy wszystkich rzuciłeś na Hyugę i teraz TO! – wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w jego stronę. – Po prostu coś poprzewracało ci się w głowie i powinieneś iść do szkolnego psychologa, bo jest z tobą naprawdę źle. – Ken milczał i słysząc te oskarżenia, usiadł ciężko na łóżku, czekając na dalsze rewelacje. – Wszyscy z drużyny tak właśnie sądzą, że dziś po prostu ci odbiło.

– Przecież słyszeli moją rozmowę z…

– Jeśli to, jak się wydarłeś na Hyugę nazywasz „rozmową” to naprawdę musi być z tobą słabo – stwierdził Takeshi z poirytowaniem, ale po chwili zmienił ton. – Tak, słyszeli, ale tylko końcówkę. A poza tym Kazuki się nimi wszystkimi zajął, gdy zabrałem Kojiro do pielęgniarki, żeby…

– Kazuki… pielęgniarki – powtórzył po nim Ken, kiedy młodszy chłopak na moment przerwał.

– Pielęgniarki. Żeby zszyła mu łuk brwiowy, który mu rozpieprzyłeś, baranie. W każdym razie Kazukiemu… w sensie Sorimachiemu… włączyła się fantazja i coś im nawymyślał, a Furuta i Kawabe bali się odezwać, jak zobaczyli, jak załatwiłeś Kojiro. Krótko mówiąc, siejesz grozę. Ale nadal jesteś uważany za psychopatę. – Przejechał dłońmi po włosach i podszedł do Kena, by następnie usiąść obok niego na łóżku. – Co z tobą? – zapytał cicho, z niepokojem patrząc na starszego chłopaka.

– Takeshi, ja… dowiedziałem się wczoraj czegoś, o czym nie chcę mówić. I nie chcę, to znaczy nie będę o tym mówić, dopóki… sprawa się nie wyjaśni i nie będę mieć pewności, czy… – zagryzł wargi i zerknął w jego stronę. – Możliwe, że zwaliło mi się na głowę coś bardziej poważnego niż docinki tych dwóch palantów, wyklęcie z rodziny i wojenki z Kojiro razem wzięte. Nie próbuj niczego ze mnie wyciągać i poradź Kojiro, żeby też nie próbował…

– Jak nie chce znów dostać? – podsunął mu Takeshi całkowicie szczerze, a Ken, mimo fatalnego nastroju, nie mógł się w tym momencie nie roześmiać.

– Powiedz mu cokolwiek, ale niech przez najbliższy tydzień trzyma się ode mnie z daleka. – Zamilkł na parę chwil i zwiesił głowę, po czym przesunął obandażowaną dłonią po karku. – Jutro… nie wiem czy pójdę na zajęcia. Chyba przejdę się do lekarza szkolnego i udam chorego, żeby dostać zwolnienie z lekcji.

– Po tym, jak wyglądasz, sądzę, że nie będziesz się musiał wysilać z udawaniem – stwierdził Takeshi i lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jeśli chciałbyś jednak porozmawiać to…

– Nie zechcę.

– Wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – odparł na to i podniósł się z miejsca. – Spróbuję uspokoić Kojiro… powiem, że już wróciłeś, źle się czułeś i poszedłeś spać, żeby się tu nie dobijał.

– I że jutro mnie nie będzie…

– …na zajęciach. – dokończył Takeshi, bo czym wskazał na leżącą przy biurku torbę Kena. – Tam są twoje rzeczy, a klucze do pokoju w szufladzie biurka. – Położył dłoń na klamce i już miał wyjść, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. – Ken, co się stało z lustrem w łazience?

– Zdecydowało się zderzyć z moją pięścią – odparł Wakashimazu, na co młodszy chłopak westchnął ciężko i kręcąc głową, bez słowa komentarza wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

 

~~~~~~

 

Po wizycie u lekarza i wyciągnięciu od niego dwóch dni zwolnienia ze szkolnych zajęć, Ken wrócił do pokoju i aby zabić czymś czas, wziął się za rozpakowywanie rzeczy, które przywiózł mu Ichiro. Nadal czuł się fatalnie i mógł uchodzić za przeziębionego, ale proste czynności pomagały mu oderwać się od myśli; składał ubrania idealnie równo, ustawiał pamiątki i książki na półkach i nie spieszył się z niczym, więc spędził w ten sposób większą część popołudnia. Nie poszedł na obiad do stołówki i skoczył tylko w godzinach lekcyjnych do baru po coś na wynos, upewniając się, by nie trafić na przerwę i nie spotkać żadnego ucznia ani nauczyciela na terenie kampusu.

Wisiał nad ledwo ruszonym posiłkiem od blisko godziny, a do każdego kęsa się zmuszał. Jedzenie dawno wystygło i stawało się coraz mniej smaczne, więc wreszcie odstawił pojemnik i rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając czegoś, czym jeszcze mógłby się zająć. Zegar wskazywał trzecią, co oznaczało, że zaplanowane na ten dzień lekcje jego klasy właśnie się kończyły, zaczął więc obawiać się, że komuś może przyjść do głowy odwiedzenie go; wiedział jednak, że nie może zamknąć się w pokoju i nikomu nie otwierać, bo to wyglądałoby podejrzanie, a nie chciał ściągać na siebie więcej uwagi niż było to konieczne. Rzecz jasna nie chciał też nikogo oglądać, ale uznał, że zniesienie kilku minut w czyjejś obecności i wymówienie się gorączką by osoby takiej się pozbyć jak najszybciej będzie najprostszym rozwiązaniem i dlatego gdy parę minut przed czwartą ktoś do niego zapukał, wskoczył do rozłożonego łóżka i krzyknął, że jest otwarte.

W drzwiach stanął Kojiro i chociaż Ken liczył na to, że Takeshi wyperswaduje mu przyjście, nie zdziwił się jakoś, że chłopak postanowił go odwiedzić. I prawdopodobnie jak zwykle domagać się wyjaśnień, wrzeszczeć i wymuszać na nim odpowiedzi, których Ken udzielać nie zamierzał.

– Mogę? – spytał Kojiro spokojnie, na co Ken skinął głową i wskazał mu krzesło, lecz napastnik zignorował to i usiadł na łóżku, bokiem do niego. Bramkarz starał się na niego nie patrzeć, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania na jego opatrzone czoło i skroń, będące efektem ich bójki z poprzedniego dnia. Było mu głupio, że rzucił się na niego, wszczął awanturę, powiedział te wszystkie okropne rzeczy i jeszcze poharatał mu twarz i poczułby się lepiej, gdyby jego przyjaciel skomentował to w jakiś sposób, ochrzanił go lub przynajmniej… powiedział cokolwiek. Chłopak jednak milczał i trwał tak przez parę minut, by wreszcie odwrócić głowę w stronę Kena i znieruchomieć w tej pozycji. Prawe oko miał lekko podbiegnięte krwią, co sprawiło, że bramkarz skrzywił się lekko, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli znalazł się w tarapatach, to nic nie usprawiedliwiało jego zachowania z poprzedniego dnia i wiedział, że musi zacząć rozmowę od najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy.

– Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział cicho, na co Kojiro wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł krótko i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Należało mi się, co? – Ken nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, bo nie był w stanie ani zacząć zaprzeczać ani mu przytaknąć. – Nie chciałeś, żebym cię uszczęśliwiał na siłę, ale byłem tak wściekły… na nich, że są takimi kretynami i na ciebie, że nic z tym nie robisz. – Jakimś cudem nie podniósł głosu, co oznaczało, że tym razem naprawdę zależało mu na pokojowym załatwieniu sprawy, a Ken poczuł się tym gorzej. Zdecydowanie wolałby szybkiej awantury, trzaśnięcia drzwiami i bycia pozostawionym w samotności. – Takeshi powiedział, że źle się czujesz – podjął po jakimś czasie, zauważając, że Ken nie ma zamiaru odnosić się więcej do ich sprzeczki. Tego stwierdzenia chłopak jednak również nie skomentował, bo po prostu nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć, a Kojiro zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając się irytować, że przyjaciel go otwarcie ignoruje. – Wczoraj późno wróciłeś… – spróbował jeszcze raz, a wówczas Ken zwiesił głowę i zagryzł wargi, widząc wyraźnie, że napastnik się martwi, po prostu martwi o niego, bo zachowywał się dziwacznie i nieracjonalnie, co było do niego niepodobne i coś poważnego musiało za tym stać. Wyrzuty sumienia, że ktoś mu bliski musiał się przez niego przejmować i tracić dla niego czas i nerwy gnębiły go coraz bardziej, ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nie chciał rozmawiać. Nie umiał i nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. W jego głowie egoistyczna myśl, że przecież to on był teraz w najgorszej sytuacji i miał prawo się nad sobą rozckliwiać i zachowywać jak dupek; zaczął próbować ją zdusić, a ponieważ była coraz bardziej natrętna, zrobiło mu się jeszcze gorzej.

– Powiedz coś, do jasnej cholery… – jęknął wreszcie Kojiro. – Nie mogę tego znieść, gdy tak milczysz, bo widzę przecież, że coś się stało i zaraz wybuchnę z nerwów!…

– I tak się nie odczepisz, jak powiem, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać i zaczniesz cisnąć, jak zwykle… więc lepiej nic nie mówić – odparł cicho Ken. – Idź do siebie i przestań mnie męczyć, bo teraz wybitnie nie mam na to siły.

– Takeshi powiedział, że dostałeś jakąś wiadomość i że to cię tak przybiło.

– Takeshi powinien choć raz trzymać język za zębami! – krzyknął Ken i chwycił się za głowę, wiedząc już, że oto nie skończy się na szybkiej awanturze, bo Kojiro był uporczywie spokojny i wyraźnie trzymał na wodzy swoją wściekłość, co wszystko utrudniało, bo do sprowokowania go musiałby wyciągnąć większy kaliber, a na to by się nie zdobył w obecnej kondycji psychicznej. Pozostały uniki. Które nigdy nie działały tak, jak by sobie tego życzył. – Nie jestem przybity. Jestem przerażony, kurewsko przerażony, rozumiesz? I nie chcę z tobą ani z nikim innym rozmawiać, więc byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś chociaż raz to uszanował! Mam znów się z tobą pobić, żebyś przestał się wtrącać!?

– Sądzisz, że zostawię cię, jak jesteś w takim stanie? – spytał Kojiro ignorując to ostatnie stwierdzenie, a jego głos lekko zadrżał ze złości. – Wczoraj od samego rana nie byłeś sobą i ja nie przyszedłem tu rozmawiać o tym, że rzuciłeś się na mnie jak…

– Rzuciłem się na ciebie tak samo jak TY na Furutę i Kawabe!

– Nie o tym chcę rozmawiać, kretynie – warknął chłopak i zacisnął pięści, po czym przekręcił się tak, by siedzieć dokładnie naprzeciwko Kena.

– Wiem! – zawył bramkarz, zaciskając palce na włosach. Opadł ciężko na plecy i wbił wzrok w sufit. – Błagam, wyjdź stąd i daj mi parę dni, bo teraz… – głos mu się załamał. – Daj mi kilka dni. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić i…

– Co ty z tymi kilkoma dniami, ostatnim razem też…

– Na litość, daj mi spokój! – krzyknął zdesperowanym głosem i poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. – Ile jeszcze czasu zamierzasz mnie pytać, co mi jest i wściekać się, że się wykręcam? I nie mów, że dopóki nie powiem, bo nie powiem i…

– Ok., inaczej – przerwał mu Kojiro, a Kenowi opadły ręce. – Rozumiem, czemu nie chciałeś powiedzieć, że jesteś gejem, przyjmuję do wiadomości i tak dalej, ale skoro przekonałeś się, że mnie jest ciężko zszokować, to czemu znów…

– Czekam na wyniki badania na HIV Hidekiego – wyrzucił z siebie Ken, splatając palce na czole i zakrywając dłońmi oczy, by móc odciąć się od Kojiro i nie musieć na niego patrzeć. – Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość…? Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy…?  – wyszeptał i nie czekając na słowa Kojiro, których się spodziewał, zaczął mówić dalej, koncentrując wszystkie swoje siły, by głos mu się nie załamał i by dokończył swoją wypowiedź, zanim całkiem się rozklei. – Uprzedzając pytanie, tak, jeśli jest chory, mogłem się zarazić, ale ponieważ spałem z nim kilka dni temu, moje testy będą wiarygodne dopiero za trzy miesiące. Tak, nie zabezpieczaliśmy się, ani teraz ani nigdy wcześniej. Nie, nic nie możesz zrobić. Nie, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, więc idź stąd i nie zbliżaj się do mnie do soboty, bo już wystarczająco… wystarczająco… – urwał, próbując zdusić szloch cisnący mu się na usta, lecz nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej. Kojiro przesiadł się bliżej i przytulił go, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego niezbyt mocnego protestu.

Jakiś czas uspokajająco przesuwał dłońmi po włosach i plecach Kena, mówiąc coś do niego, lecz młodszy chłopak nie rozróżniał wyrazów i później nie był nawet pewny, czy te słowa miały w ogóle jakiś sens. W objęciach Kojiro pozwolił sobie wreszcie przestać zgrywać obojętnego i radzącego sobie z każdym problemem, przestał udawać cokolwiek i chociaż wiedział, że będzie zażenowany swoim emocjonalnym wybuchem, objął przyjaciela ramionami, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Napastnik westchnął cicho i przekręcił się odrobinę, by być bliżej niego, po czym odgarnął na bok długie włosy Kena i położył dłoń na jego karku, sunąc kciukiem po jego kręgach szyjnych.

Po jakimś czasie uścisk Kena rozluźnił się, a chłopak powoli przeniósł dłonie na ramiona Kojiro, by jeszcze przez parę chwil pozostać w tej pozycji, a wreszcie odsunąć się od przyjaciela i z lekkim zażenowaniem wytrzeć policzki. Napastnik wciąż luźno obejmował go jedną ręką, a palcami drugiej odgarnął mu z twarzy wilgotne włosy. Ken wydawał się znacznie spokojniejszy niż wcześniej, ale w jego twarzy nie było tego biernego otępienia, które tak często prezentował w ostatnim czasie. Patrzył Kojiro w oczy w tak intensywny sposób, że to napastnik pierwszy spuścił wzrok, a jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się krzywo i westchnął, odsuwając od niego i opierając o ścianę.

– Dziękuję, że to ze mnie wyciągnąłeś… i że zostałeś – powiedział w końcu i zmęczonym gestem potarł palcami skronie. – Nie obiecuję, że do soboty nie dostanę znów histerii, ale…

– Ken, nie musisz się tłumaczyć… – westchnął Kojiro. – Nawet nie jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, co czujesz i… to całkiem uzasadnione, jak się zachowywałeś.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że w mojej sytuacji byłbyś jeszcze gorszy dla otoczenia? – spytał Ken, a wówczas na twarzy Kojiro pojawił się grymas bólu.

– Nie przypuszczasz, ile gorszy – odparł krótko. – Wiem, że to zabrzmi głupio, ale jeśli mógłbym jakoś…

– Przynieś mi dzisiejsze notatki – przerwał mu Ken, chociaż pierwszym, co przyszło mu na myśl, było stwierdzenie, że nie brzmi głupio i że tak, potrzebuje go w tym momencie, wbrew wszystkiemu, co wykrzyczał mu poprzedniego dnia. – Powtórz cuda, które wymyślił wczoraj Sorimachi. Przyjdź do mnie jutro po lekcjach… i przynieś mi coś z kolacji, bo pewnie wieczorem nadal nie będę chciał oglądać ludzi – wyrzucił z siebie kolejno, z jakiś przyczyn czując, że jest mu zdecydowanie lepiej gdy ma świadomość, że jest przy nim ktoś, kto gdy tylko nie przypiera go do muru pytaniami i żądaniami, potrafi samą obecnością go uspokoić i przywrócić mu trzeźwe myślenie. Desperacko potrzebował chłodnej logiki związanej z codziennymi sprawami na jaką Kojiro, pomimo wybuchowego charakteru, potrafił się zdobyć, gdy ktoś miał kłopoty; potrzebował, by ktoś rozwiązał za niego parę przyziemnych problemów jak dostarczenie zeszytów, przyniesienie obiadu i oczyszczenie atmosfery w drużynie. Potrzebował tego wszystkiego, chociaż desperacko bronił się przed jakąkolwiek formą pomocy ze strony Kojiro i znów było mu głupio z tego powodu.

– Przynieść ci coś do jedzenia? Do picia? – spytał chłopak, podnosząc się powoli z łóżka.

– Chcę puszkę twojej coli – oznajmił Ken, a gdy Kojiro spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i lekko wydął usta. – Albo dwie.

– Ok. – odparł napastnik, kładąc dłoń na klamce. – Zaraz wracam, tylko skoczę po notatki i no, tę colę.

– Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną, gdy będę w sobotę dzwonił do Hidekiego – odezwał się ponownie Ken, kiedy Kojiro zaczął już otwierać drzwi. – Umówiłem się z nim o pierwszej na telefon i jeśli usłyszę, że jest… – przełknął głośno ślinę. – …zakażony, to wolałbym… nie być sam i…

– Poszedłbym z tobą nawet gdybyś mi zabronił – odparł Kojiro, puszczając klamkę. – Cokolwiek się stanie, będę przy tobie, słyszysz?

– Idź po tę colę, Koji – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Ken, obejmując ramionami podkurczone nogi. Jeszcze parę chwil czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela, ale w końcu chłopak wyszedł z jego pokoju, a on znów został sam.

Wiedział, że jego sytuacja nie zmieniła się przez ostatnią godzinę i że rozmowa z Kojiro nie wpłynęła magicznym sposobem na informację, którą miał usłyszeć za kilka dni. Jednak teraz nie czuł jakby cały świat miał za moment zwalić mu się na głowę i wiedział, że chociaż będzie mu ciężko i że jeszcze wiele razy się załamie… jakoś sobie poradzi – nawet jeśli w sobotę dowie się, że czekają go kolejne tygodnie stresu. I nawet jeśli po nich usłyszy najgorsze.

 

~~~~~~

 

Czas wydawał się kpić z Kena i jego nerwowego oczekiwania na weekend. We wtorek nie poszedł na zajęcia – miał w końcu zwolnienie od lekarza – i żałował tego już po godzinie od pobudki. Nie czuł się dobrze, a po paru dniach niedojadania oraz stresu był osłabiony, sen jednak nie chciał nadejść i chłopak cały ranek spędził leżąc w łóżku, patrząc w sufit lub podejmując mało efektywne próby przejrzenia notatek na test powtórzeniowy z biologii. Poprzedni wieczór mógł sprawić, że przestał histeryzować i się zamartwiać, ale gdy udało mu się usunąć w cień czarne myśli i negatywne emocje, czuł się tak, jakby już nic w nim nie pozostało.

Kojiro odwiedził go po południu i szybko zorientował się, że bramkarz pogrąża się w letargu. Z początku próbował opowiadać, co działo się na zajęciach, ale nie był przecież gawędziarzem jak Sorimachi czy Takeshi i ciężko mu się rozmawiało z kimś, kto wydawał się nie rozumieć lub nie słyszeć jego słów.

– Jutro będziesz na lekcjach? – zapytał po paru minutach, a wówczas Ken jakby się ocknął i spojrzał na niego bardziej przytomnie.

– Tak, lekarz dał mi tylko dwa dni – odparł niechętnie.

– Nie lepiej by było, żebyś poszedł po następne zwolnienie? – zaproponował Kojiro. – Nie wyglądasz dobrze i może…

– Nie zniosę kolejnego dnia gapienia się w ściany, a poza tym jeśli komuś ze szkoły przyjdzie do głowy zadzwonić do mnie do domu z informacją, że już się pochorowałem… – Przeciągnął się, podniósł wreszcie z łóżka i podszedł do okna, odwracając się do napastnika plecami. – Nie chcę mieć teraz do czynienia z ojcem. To ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba.

– Zadzwoń w takim razie do brata, żeby go uprzedzić.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – odparował natychmiast Ken.

– Widziałem, że przyjechał do ciebie z jakąś… dziewczyną? – w zabawny sposób zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i bramkarz wykrzywił usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu. – Więc sądziłem, że jesteście w dobrych relacjach.

– Jesteśmy. Ale on domyśli się, że coś nie gra, a już w sobotę miał zamiar jechać do Sapporo i zabić Hidekiego, więc jeśli powiedziałbym mu… o tym… wszystkim – głos mu się załamał, a chłopak zacisnął powieki, gdyż świadomość, na jaką informację czekał, uderzyła go znów ze zdwojoną siłą. – Nie chcę go denerwować. Już wystarczająco się nasłuchał, gdy tu był. Zadzwonię do niego… jak będzie po wszystkim i ani dnia wcześniej.

– Ok. – Kojiro nie próbował go dalej przekonywać, co było do niego niepodobne. – Jeśli jednak nie chce ci się iść na trening, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji po ostatnim, to cię usprawiedliwię u trenera…

– Nie traktuj mnie jak inwalidy – odparł bez specjalnej złości Ken i przysiadł na parapecie, spoglądając na przyjaciela spod grzywki. – Dam radę. Zwłaszcza że trener zamierzał chyba w tym tygodniu zacząć rekrutowanie pierwszoklasistów.

– Nie mówię o samym treningu, tylko pewnych dwóch palantach, którzy tam będą i gromadzie innych, zbyt mocno zainteresowanych…

– Takeshi twierdzi, że z Sorimachim coś wspaniałego wymyślili i że nikt nie będzie…

– Wspaniałego! – prychnął Kojiro, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do Kena, by następnie usiąść na parapecie obok niego, tak, że ich ramiona się stykały. Bramkarz lekko zadrżał, ale w tym momencie był tak otępiały, że nawet bliskość przyjaciela nie robiła na nim takiego wrażenia, jak zazwyczaj. – On w ogóle ci powiedział, co tam nagadali?

– W sumie nie…

– Jakaś drama, że niby twój ojciec ma młodą kochankę, która u was pracuje i która kiedyś ci się podobała, że mieli stłuczkę pod Tokio, ty pojechałeś im pomóc… dalszej części nie zrozumiałem i nie wnikałem.

– Bogowie… – skomentował krótko, przez moment zastanawiając się, jak miałby potem zacząć to odkręcać, lecz na razie jakiekolwiek rzeczy, które miały mieć miejsce po sobocie, były dla niego czymś tak abstrakcyjnym, że nie umiał o tym dłużej myśleć. – I niby coś takiego miało sprawić, że zwariowałem? – spytał spokojnie, bez powodzenia próbując wlać w swój ton głosu choć trochę zainteresowania.

– Pogadaj z Sorimachim i ustal z nim wspólną wersję. Ja więcej nie wiem. – Odwrócił głowę w stronę Kena, a ponieważ chłopak zrobił w tym momencie to samo, ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę. Tak jak poprzedniego dnia, to Kojiro pierwszy spuścił wzrok.

– Tak zrobię… po weekendzie. – Ken zagryzł lekko wargi i poczuł, że chociaż w obecności napastnika czuł się lepiej, to nie miał ochoty dłużej rozmawiać na te wszystkie tematy zastępcze. Jego myśli zajmowała w końcu tylko jedna rzecz, a wszystko inne całkowicie po nim spływało i po prostu nie chciał udawać przed sobą i Kojiro, że potrzebuje gadania o niczym. Starszy chłopak najwyraźniej wyczuł to, bo nie próbował przerwać milczenia.

Siedzieli blisko siebie, patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę, na którą popołudniowe słońce, przebijające się przez poruszane wiatrem firanki, rzucało nieregularne cienie. Ich nieruchome sylwetki również były widoczne, a Ken przyglądał się swojemu konturowi z jakąś niezdrową fascynacją. Miał zwieszone ramiona i lekko spuszczoną głowę, a przy nieco sztywnym Kojiro wydawał się jakby… mniej wyraźny. Ken poczuł, że przez jego ciało przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdyż umysł wypełniły mu przesądne myśli o tym, jak można w najprostszy sposób przetłumaczyć ten brak ostrości. Wrażenie spotęgował fakt, że po kilkunastu minutach słońce przesunęło się na niebie i cień sąsiedniego budynku zaczął zasłaniać jego kontur. Wydawało się, jakby postać na ścianie była pochłaniana przez zbliżający się do niego, ciemny obiekt i Ken, nie mogąc znieść wzrastającego z każdą chwilą napięcia, szarpnął brzeg ciemnej zasłony, wiszącej za plecami Kojiro i przeciągnął materiał na całą długość okna, blokując w ten sposób całkowicie dostęp słonecznych promieni.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował półmrok, lecz bramkarz nie miał ochoty zapalać światła – wolałby nigdy więcej nie ruszać się z miejsca i móc trwać w tej dziwnej ciszy. Pod wpływem chwili, przysunął się do napastnika i oparł głowę o jego ramię, przymykając przy tym oczy i próbując pozbyć się z myśli obrazu cienia pochłaniającego jego odbicie. Kojiro objął go luźno jedną ręką, lecz poza tym nie nawet nie drgnął i nadal nic nie mówił.

– Boję się soboty – wyszeptał nagle Ken nieswoim, cichym głosem i po jakimś czasie zaczęło mu się wydawać, że może tak naprawdę tego nie powiedział, bo jego przyjaciel dłuższy czas milczał.

– Ja też – przyznał w końcu Kojiro; jego palce niemal boleśnie wbiły się w bok Kena, a chwilę potem z lekkim wahaniem obrócił głowę i wtulił twarz w jego długie włosy.

Żaden nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile czasu pozostali w tej pozycji, zanim któryś z nich rzucił coś o obiedzie, notatkach do uzupełnienia lub innej trywialnej sprawie; wówczas jednak wszystko pękło i wróciło do względnej normalności, a o tych dziwnych chwilach, które spędzili w półmroku, nie odzywając się do siebie, żaden nie próbował wspominać.

 

~~~~~~

 

Oblał test z biologii. Nie rozumiał ani jednego pytania i nawet nie próbował się wysilać z myśleniem nad odpowiedzią. Ten tydzień w końcu i tak miał iść na stracenie, więc było mu obojętne, w których obszarach zawali go najbardziej. Pod koniec dnia już wszyscy uczniowie z klasy spoglądali na niego podejrzliwie, gdyż jego rozkojarzenie i tępe wyglądanie za okno sprawiały, że każdy z nauczycieli uznał za punkt honoru wyciągnięcie go do odpowiedzi – i każda z nich kończyła się karnymi pracami i fatalnymi ocenami. Ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia odbywały się z opiekunem ich klasy, który po lekcji przywołał Kena do siebie. Reszta uczniów z ociąganiem opuściła salę, tak, że pozostał w niej tylko Kojiro, który jednak wyzywająco spojrzał na nauczyciela, wyraźnie dając mu znać, że nie zamierza wychodzić. Młody mężczyzna pokręcił głową, ale nie próbował się z nim kłócić.

– Wakashimazu, wyjątkowo słabo rozpocząłeś ten semestr – stwierdził, opierając się łokciami o biurko. Chłopak nie skomentował tego. – Dostałem sygnały od innych nauczycieli, że bardzo się opuściłeś, w ogóle nie uważasz na lekcjach i jeszcze ta dwudniowa nieobecność…

– Byłem chory – odparł Ken automatycznie. – Postaram się nadrobić zaległości jak najszybciej.

– Próbowałem zadzwonić do twoich rodziców – podjął mężczyzna, na co bramkarz skrzywił się, co nie umknęło uwadze wychowawcy. – Kilka razy gdy tylko się przedstawiłem urywało się połączenie, a potem nikt nie odbierał, więc… – zawiesił głos, spoglądając na Kena znad okularów. – Możesz to wyjaśnić?

– Rodzina Wakashimazu ma obecnie sporo problemów – interweniował Kojiro, gdy bramkarz zaniemówił i nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie nauczyciela. – Poważnych problemów. Nie będą w najbliższym czasie w stanie zajmować się jego szkołą, bo znacznie… cięższe rzeczy się u nich dzieją i dokładanie im w tak trudnej sytuacji kłopotów to byłoby okrucieństwo – powiedział ostro i oparł dłonie na biurku nauczycielskim, pochylając się do mężczyzny i patrząc na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ken rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie; w końcu Kojiro miał zwyczaj powalania ludzi prawdą i bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się kłamać. A chyba nigdy – w żywe oczy.

– Cóż… – odparł nerwowo nauczyciel, najwyraźniej czując się nieswojo, gdy zawisło nad nim dwóch wysportowanych nastolatków, z których jeden był w dość bojowym nastroju. – Dobrze, na razie dam temu spokój, ale jeśli w ciągu tygodnia nic się nie zmieni, będę musiał skontaktować się z kimś dorosłym z twojej rodziny, Wakashimazu. Możecie już iść – dodał nerwowo, gdy Kojiro jeszcze bardziej pochylił się w jego stronę.

– Dziękuję panu. W przyszłym tygodniu wszystko poprawię – powiedział cicho Ken, a ponieważ napastnik wydawał się wciąż nie mieć zamiaru stąd ruszać, lekko szarpnął go za rękaw. – Chodź, Hyuga… – zaczął, a gdy chłopak nie zareagował, pociągnął go nieco mocniej. – Hyuga, idziemy – warknął, a wówczas Kojiro uśmiechnął się nieco triumfalnie; na czole osaczonego nauczyciela pojawiły się kropelki potu i to najwyraźniej był pożądany przez chłopaka efekt, bo dopiero wówczas wyprostował się i bez słowa opuścił salę.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję panu za wyrozumiałość. – Ken ukłonił się lekko, a gdy mężczyzna odprawił go gestem dłoni, chwycił torbę z rzeczami i również wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Kojiro opierał się plecami o ścianę i gdy Ken się do niego zbliżył, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową, uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym przyjacielsko objął ramieniem jego szyję i przeszli kilkanaście metrów w ten sposób. Puścił go dopiero, gdy z bocznego skrzydła budynku szkolnego, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia, wyszli do holu; jego dłoń zsunęła się wówczas na plecy Kena i tam pozostała kilka chwil, a w geście było coś tak intymnego, że bramkarz spuścił natychmiast wzrok i dopiero, gdy napastnik przestał go dotykać, odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Dzięki – powiedział wówczas. – Nie wiem, jak udało ci się wymyślić coś na poczekaniu, ale… niezłe to było. – Kojiro na te słowa parsknął krótkim śmiechem i ruszył przed siebie w stronę wyjścia.

– Matsuura z całą pewnością da ci spokój – odparł tylko, nie przestając uśmiechać się z pewną dumą.

– Tak, bo dzięki tobie są spore szanse, że przed trzydziestką zejdzie na zawał – skomentował to z lekkim rozbawieniem Ken. Złapał się na tym, że od poranka uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy i że po rozmowie z nauczycielem, dzięki wsparciu Kojiro, zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie lepiej.

Niedługo później wyszli przed budynek, a Ken musiał zmrużyć oczy, gdy między rzadkimi chmurami wyjrzało ostre słońce, oświetlając cały szkolny plac. Zerwał się mocny wiatr, który rozwiał mu włosy i całkowicie zasłonił widok; kiedy odgarnął kosmyki do tyłu, Kojiro stał przed nim, wpatrując się w niego przenikliwie, zupełnie inaczej niż robił to zazwyczaj. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Ken pytająco zmarszczył brwi, co zaskoczyło bramkarza; ponownie odgarnął rozwiane włosy i przytrzymał je dłonią, podejrzliwie patrząc na jakby zawstydzonego przyjaciela.

– O co chodzi? – spytał, lecz napastnik spoglądał gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem.

– O nic – odparł szybko i łagodnie chwycił go za ramię, ruszając w stronę akademików. Ken odwrócił się w kierunku, w który wcześniej patrzył Kojiro i dojrzał na ławce niemal duszącego się ze śmiechu Furutę oraz Kawabe, który opowiadał mu coś z rozbawieniem, co chwilę spoglądając na Kena.

– Patrzą na nas – stwierdził bramkarz i spróbował odsunąć się od Kojiro, lecz ten mocniej zacisnął palce na jego łokciu.

– Wiem – oznajmił krótko, nieco przyspieszając, ale nie na tyle, by można było odnieść wrażenie, że chciał uciec przed spojrzeniami tamtej dwójki.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to, że właśnie jesteś obiektem dowcipów o gejach?

– W żadnym wypadku – odparł chłopak i rzucił mu nieokreślone spojrzenie. Ken uniósł brwi, całkiem zdezorientowany.

– Za godzinę widzimy się z nimi na treningu i będą…

– Niech tylko spróbują – przerwał mu Kojiro bez specjalnej złości, ale w zdecydowany i konfrontacyjny sposób.

– Nie mam pojęcia co chcesz osiągnąć… – urwał kiedy chłopak niespodziewanie zatrzymał się i przyciągnął go do siebie. Jakiś czas stali blisko siebie, nie odzywając się, a dwie dziewczyny z ich klasy, które właśnie przechodziły obok, spojrzały na nich z niepokojem, jakby obawiając się, że zaraz dojdzie między nimi do awantury. Co nie byłoby takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnie publiczne starcia i uporczywe unikanie się na przerwach; Ken uśmiechnął się do nich w wymuszony sposób i skinął na nie, by nie zwracały uwagi, bo nic się nie dzieje, po czym kolejny raz odgarnął do tyłu luźne kosmyki, które fruwały mu przy twarzy.

– Zwiąż włosy na trening – powiedział cicho Kojiro, zupełnie bez związku z dotychczasową rozmową, po czym puścił wreszcie Kena i ruszył w stronę akademika, nie oglądając się za siebie by sprawdzić, czy bramkarz idzie za nim.

 

~~~~~~

 

Obserwował z lekkim znudzeniem pierwszoklasistów, którzy zjawili się na treningu i prezentowali swoje zdolności. Takeshi odrobinę się popisywał i wygłupiał, bo akurat on, dzięki swoim osiągnięciom w gimnazjum, miał zapewnione miejsce w drużynie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Mimo swojego łagodnego charakteru i braku szczególnych objawów charyzmy – przynajmniej w oczach Kena – budził wyraźny szacunek u swoich rówieśników i słuchali oni każdego jego słowa, jakby była to świętość.

– Uważaj, Hyuga, bo ten dzieciak może ci zagrozić na pozycji kapitana – zaśmiał się Sorimachi i padł na trawę, wciskając się między Kena i Kojiro. Napastnik warknął coś pod nosem, ale nie skomentował jego słów. – A ty coś dziwnie wyglądasz – stwierdził, wpatrując się w bramkarza podejrzliwie. – Coś jakby… – przekrzywił głowę i zaczął przyglądać mu się z zainteresowaniem. – Malowałeś się? – spytał wreszcie, a Ken zakrztusił się popijanym właśnie napojem witaminowym.

– Nie! – wykrzyknął oburzony. – Co to w ogóle za pomysł?

– Etsuko zrobiła mi kiedyś makijaż i tak no… przyszło mi do głowy – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością, a Ken dostrzegł, że Kojiro obraca oczami, próbując się nie roześmiać.

– Włosy. Związałem – odparł bramkarz, wskazując na niewielki, wysoko upięty supeł.

– Nie powinieneś tego robić. Hoshi zemdleje z wrażenia, jak cię zobaczy – stwierdził Sorimachi i westchnął ciężko. – Chyba zapuszczę włosy, bo jak widzę, jak to jara panienki, to aż ci zazdroszczę powodzenia.

– Oprócz Hoshi jakoś nie zauważyłem…

– Oj, bo ty ślepy jesteś. Ty Hyuga zresztą też – zwrócił się do Kojiro. – Z tego co mówi Etsuko, średnio co trzecia laska ze szkoły do któregoś z was piszczy.

– Widać piszczą w ukryciu – stwierdził na to napastnik, nie odrywając wzroku od wychodzących z siebie pierwszoklasistów. Jeden z nich dostrzegł, że jest obserwowany i gdy spojrzenia jego i Kojiro się spotkały, potknął się o własne nogi i wyłożył na trawę.

– Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył Sorimachi. – Naprawdę nie widzisz, jak wodzą za tobą wzrokiem? Jesteś najlepszym towarem w całym Toho. I nie zaprzeczaj! – wykrzyknął, gdy Kojiro otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć. – Ja mam mnóstwo przyjaciółek, a Etsuko mi zdradza babskie tajemnice.

– Tak, tak – zakpił Kojiro. – Uczy cię malować rzęsy, jak sam przyznałeś.

– Hej! Tylko się z nią wygłupiałem…

– Ja nikogo nie potępiam – kontynuował chłopak ze złośliwym rozbawieniem. – Dopóki nie przychodzisz na treningi w plastikowych paznokciach, wszystko jest ok.

– Jesteś wredną żmiją – prychnął Sorimachi. – Więcej nic ci nie powiem.

– I tak będzie lepiej, bo nie interesuje mnie czy, sam nie wiem, na randkach depilujecie sobie nawzajem nogi albo kładziecie maseczki na twarz – wydął lekko usta i zaczął przygryzać wnętrze policzków, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od śmiechu, gdy Sorimachi skrzyżował ręce i zrobił obrażoną minę. Jakiś czas milczeli, obserwując młodszych chłopaków i ich zmagania z piłką, lecz to, co widzieli, nie napawało optymizmem: albo pierwszoklasiści byli tak zestresowani, że nie byli w stanie czegokolwiek sensownego pokazać, albo też byli po prostu słabi.

– Co robicie w sobotę po południu? – odezwał się nagle Sorimachi, jakby zupełnie już zapomniał o kpinach Kojiro i fakcie, że miał być na niego obrażony i się nie odzywać. Ken zamarł na samo wspomnienie tego dnia i spojrzał na Hyugę błagalnie, licząc na jakąś szybką wymówkę… cokolwiek.

– Mamy coś do załatwienia na mieście. Nie wiem, jak długo nam zajmie – odparł chłopak ostrożnie.

– To się pospieszcie, jest impreza i to taka większa, opcja jest taka: siostra Etsuko studiuje, a że dorabia jako fotograf czy coś w tym rodzaju, ma dostęp do jednego studia, które w weekendy świeci pustkami. To jakiś stary magazyn w piwnicach jednego biurowca, prawie w centrum! – klasnął w dłonie, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że Ken i Kojiro nie podzielali jego entuzjazmu. – W każdym razie Haruka jest od nas niewiele starsza i jak Etsuko zareklamowała jej, że mam kumpli-przystojnych-piłkarzy, kazała kogoś przyprowadzić. Więc jak? Wpadniecie?

– Naprawdę jesteśmy… – zaczął Kojiro, lecz Ken przerwał mu wpół słowa.

– Daj adres i jeśli będziemy mogli, to przyjdziemy – powiedział spokojnie. – Jest szansa, że będę coś świętował i wówczas się pojawimy, ok.?

– Cudownie! – wykrzyknął Sorimachi. – Haruka będzie zachwycona, naprawdę! O alkohol się nie martwcie, u niej zawsze jest tego mnóstwo, ewentualnie weźcie coś do jedzenia i… – paplał dalej, opowiadając o Haruce i innych koleżankach, a Ken się odrobinę wyłączył. Rzucił Kojiro porozumiewawcze spojrzenie; obaj wiedzieli, że bramkarz nie jest szczególnym imprezowiczem i nie lubi takich spędów, ale jeśli wiadomości od Hidekiego byłyby pomyślne… to zdecydowanie przydałoby mu się coś, by odstresować się po minionym tygodniu.

By świętować, że chociaż był nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą, to tym razem mu się upiekło.

 

~~~~~~

 

Kolejne dwa dni upłynęły podobnie. Ken nie był skupiony na zajęciach, lecz nauczyciele – może pouczeni przez jego wychowawcę – jakby mu odpuścili. Oblał jeszcze jeden test, a jego prace domowe były wykonane mało starannie i z masą błędów, co miało odzwierciedlenie w ocenach. Rzecz jasna, na chwilę obecną średnio się tym przejmował.

Popołudnia spędzał z Kojiro, a Sorimachiego i jego koleżanki znosił tylko podczas posiłków; Hoshi wodziła za nim tęsknym wzrokiem i czasem miał już tego naprawdę dość, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna nie podejmowała żadnych konkretnych działań w jego kierunku i nie mógł nawet łagodnie jej powiedzieć, że nie jest zainteresowany. Kawabe i Furuta wciąż drażnili go z bezpiecznej odległości, a do towarzyskich zawirowań dołączyło dwóch chłopaków w jego wieku, których poznał na początku liceum na zajęciach karate. W piątek podczas kolacji dosiedli się do niego i Kojiro i bez ceregieli zapytali, czemu nie chodzi w tym semestrze na zajęcia.

– To… skomplikowane – wydukał Ken i zerknął na napastnika, który jednak tym razem nie był w stanie mu pomóc; nie znał w ogóle Isayamy ani Ohiry, bo bramkarz nigdy nie trudził się, żeby zapoznawać ze sobą kogokolwiek z drużyny z innymi osobami, z którymi się kolegował. A ponadto, sądząc zdziwionej minie napastnika, nie domyślał się on nawet, że Ken ćwiczył w Tokio karate w jakiejś bardziej zorganizowanej grupie.

– Co w tym skomplikowanego? – zdziwił się Ohira. – Przychodzisz i ćwiczysz, wiem że wolisz piłkę i na tym się koncentrujesz, więc nigdy nie jeździłeś na turnieje ani nic w tym rodzaju… ale… no dobry jesteś i szkoda, że sobie odpuściłeś.

– To naprawdę dłuższa historia… – jęknął Ken niechętnie. – To mój ojciec mnie zawsze cisnął na karate, a że nie jestem z nim w najlepszych relacjach po przerwie wakacyjnej…

– Jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że pożarłeś się z ojcem i na złość mu rzuciłeś karate, to zaraz rozwalę ci ten pusty łeb – oznajmił Isayama, krzyżując ręce i wbijając w niego gniewne spojrzenie.

– To tylko część, a poza tym… – wydął usta i również przyjął konfrontacyjną postawę. – Co to ma być za przesłuchanie? To moja sprawa czy z wami ćwiczę czy nie.

– Więc przestałeś ćwiczyć całkowicie i nie zamierzasz do tego wracać? – wtrącił Kojiro i coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Ken miał ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę. – Tak czy nie? – nacisnął, gdy bramkarz odwrócił się, nie zamierzając odpowiedzieć.

– Nie, nie zamierzam i dajcie mi spokój. Wszyscy trzej! – warknął i chciał podnieść się z miejsca, lecz z jednej strony przytrzymał go Kojiro, a z drugiej Isayama; obaj wyraźnie podirytowani.

– Po weekendzie wracasz do karate – oznajmił napastnik. – To polecenie kapitana. W jakie dni macie treningi? – zwrócił się do Isayamy, w którym najwyraźniej wyczuł bratnią duszę.

– Nasza grupa we wszystkie wtorki i piątki i naprzemiennie środy i poniedziałki.

– Sam słyszałeś Ken, z piątków i śród cię zwalniam, bo mamy własne treningi. W pozostałe dni masz tam chodzić. Przypilnuję, żebyś chodził – powiedział, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie zdanie. – W tym tygodniu jaki macie terminarz?

– Poniedziałek, wtorek, piątek – odparł nieco rozbawiony Ohira, gdy Ken widowiskowo uderzył głową w stół.

– Nie mam ze sobą żadnego kimona! – podjął jeszcze jedną próbę protestu bramkarz, ale został natychmiast zapewniony, że coś dla niego zorganizują; potem dwaj karatecy życzyli im obu miłego weekendu, powiedzieli, że widzą się w sali treningowej w poniedziałek o szóstej i pożegnali. Ken zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Kojiro, który z kolei wydawał się być rozdrażniony i nieszczególnie przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony.

– Dlaczego przestałeś ćwiczyć? – spytał wprost napastnik.

– Bo dostaję mdłości gdy myślę o karate, nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z tym sportem, zostawiłem w domu wszystkie kimona i całą resztę, a poza tym jeśli pojawi się w mojej grupy ktoś z Saitamy, to może się zdarzyć, że mnie rozpozna i mogła do niego dotrzeć informacja o awanturze u mnie w domu i…

– Nie pieprz głupot, Saitama jest kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd, Toho to gigantyczna szkoła, w tym kraju żyje miliony ludzi i nikt cię nie rozpozna, a argument o ojcu to jakaś katastrofa – stwierdził ostro. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił do treningów, bo to dzięki karate jesteś na boisku tak wyjątkowy. – Ken już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale Kojiro uderzył widelcem w stół i nieco podniósł głos. – Bez dyskusji!

– Jeśli jutro okaże się… że Hideki… – zaczął po paru chwilach bramkarz, a wówczas starszy chłopak westchnął ciężko, szybko się uspokajając. – Wtedy nie wrócę na treningi. Nie ma nawet takiej opcji.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – odparł Kojiro znacznie ciszej niż do tej pory.

– Wiesz, że może nie być… – jęknął Ken i przymknął oczy, opierając czoło na otwartej dłoni. Rozmowa z kolegami z karate mogła na chwilę odsunąć od niego czarne myśli, ale teraz wróciły one ze zdwojoną siłą i poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła ze strachu; momentalnie stracił apetyt i wolną ręką energicznie odsunął od siebie talerz z jedzeniem.

– Będzie. Dobrze – powtórzył napastnik i lekko poklepał go po ramieniu; wówczas usłyszał idiotyczny rechot dwa stoliki za nimi, a gdy on i Ken się odwrócili, dojrzeli wyjącego ze śmiechu Furutę i Kawabe, który trzymał się stołu, aby nie spaść z krzesła. Kojiro syknął z wściekłością coś niezrozumiałego, po czym chwycił ze stołu pierwszą rzecz, na jaką trafiła jego dłoń – była to łyżeczka do herbaty – i z całej siły rzucił nią w ramię Furuty. Chłopak jęknął z bólu, ale gdy zorientował się, że to Hyuga go zaatakował, nie odważył się odpłacić mu tym samym. Ken obrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował dziecinnej zagrywki ze strony Kojiro i tylko pocieszył się w myślach, że lepiej, iż rzucił fragmentem zastawy, a nie jedzeniem.

Nie ruszył już kolacji i dopił tylko herbatę, czekając, aż Kojiro skończy jeść; rozeszli się do swoich pokojów, by zająć się w spokoju zadanymi lekcjami, na których Ken nie był jednak w stanie się skupić. Następnego dnia mieli tylko trzy godziny zajęć w szkole, ale… sobota to był przecież ten dzień, który od tygodnia spędzał mu sen z powiek. Był niezdrowo pobudzony i w jakiś sposób bał się położyć, bo rano moment rozmowy z Hidekim będzie już tak blisko, że nie uda mu się zabić myśli czymkolwiek.

Po skończeniu zadań domowych, które wykonał w tak olewaczy sposób, że prawdopodobnie nie dało się ich zrobić gorzej, uznał, że i tak nieprędko uśnie i nie ma sensu, by już się kładł. Przebrał się w rzeczy do ćwiczeń i wystartował na zewnątrz, używając oczywiście okna w piwnicach akademika – czyli standardowej drogi wszystkich uczniów, którzy wymykali się stąd w niestosownych godzinach.

Nie wiedział, jak długo biegał, ale gdy jego płuca wypełniały się tlenem, gdy czuł, jak mięśnie jego nóg się rozgrzewają, gdy słyszał miarowe uderzenia butów sportowych o chodnik i myśli zaczęły odpływać, zrozumiał wreszcie, dlaczego Kojiro raz na jakiś czas uskuteczniał tego rodzaju nocne wypady. A kiedy po dłuższym czasie wrócił wreszcie do akademika – wziął gorący prysznic, przebrał się do spania i wreszcie padł do łóżka jak zabity, niemal natychmiast usypiając.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken milczał. Od rana nie wypowiedział ani jednego sensownego zdania, a jego gardło było tak ściśnięte, że nie tylko nie zjadł śniadania, ale też nie przełknął nawet łyka herbaty. Na zajęciach siedział nieruchomo, a kiedy skończyła się ostatnia lekcja i do czasu, kiedy miał zadzwonić do Hidekiego wciąż pozostało półtorej godziny, miał ochotę rzucić się z okna w akademiku, byle tylko nie musieć czekać. Zdążył zaledwie przebrać się z mundurku szkolnego w codzienne rzeczy, kiedy do jego drzwi zapukał Kojiro i wszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Przyjrzał się Kenowi z niepokojem, po czym podszedł do niego i mocno objął go ramionami; uścisk jednak nie trwał długo i tym razem Kojiro nie pozwolił, by atmosfera zrobiła się zbyt sentymentalna.

– Idziemy? – spytał spokojnie, wskazując na drzwi.

– Jest jeszcze czas – wydukał Ken, na co napastnik pokręcił głową.

– A ty masz zamiar go spędzić siedząc tu, gapić się w sufit i wychodzić z siebie z nerwów? – spytał retorycznie, najwyraźniej domyślając się, że taki właśnie był plan jego przyjaciela. – Idziemy się przejść, żebyś się opanował, a potem poszukamy jakiegoś telefonu z dala od szkoły, żeby nikt znajomy się nie kręcił. Ok.? – Ken przytaknął i spuścił wzrok, nie ruszając się z miejsca, a wówczas Kojiro westchnął i, chwyciwszy go za rękę, pociągnął w stronę drzwi, po drodze zgarniając klucze do jego pokoju.

Szli ulicą powoli, nie rozmawiając. Czas, rzecz jasna, wlókł się niemiłosiernie, a gdy zegar na pobliskim ratuszu wybił południe, Ken przystanął i oparł się o barierkę przy jezdni, zaciskając na niej z całej siły palce.

– Nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie. – Za chwilę zwariuję i… po prostu nie zniosę… – urwał i wolną ręką przykrył oczy. Prezentował całą swoją postawą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a przed kompletnym wybuchem powstrzymywał go tylko fakt, że nie chciał się skompromitować przy Kojiro. Uderzyło go nagle, że gdyby jego przyjaciela tu nie było, to nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwałby ten czas – czuł się strasznie nawet mając przy sobie jego ciche wsparcie, a bez niego… nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

– Nie rozklejaj się, na to jeszcze będzie czas – powiedział Kojiro; chociaż jego głos był oschły, a słowa mało przyjemne, w jakiś sposób pomogły Kenowi wziąć się w garść. – No już. Idziemy – zażądał, lecz bramkarz nawet nie drgnął, więc zrezygnował z ciągania go gdzieś dalej i przysiadł na barierce. – Jeśli będziemy tak siedzieć, to jeszcze bardziej będzie nam się dłużyć – stwierdził, a Ken w myślach przyznał mu rację, jednak po prostu nie był w stanie się ruszyć z miejsca.

– Zostajemy – odparł i w tym momencie coś w nim pękło. Przysunął się do Kojiro i oparł czoło o jego ramię, desperacko zaciskając przy tym palce na jego bluzie. Napastnik, nic sobie nie robiąc z zaciekawionych spojrzeń przechodniów, mocno go do siebie przytulił, a prawą dłoń wsunął pod jego włosy, by spoczęła na karku Kena. Bramkarz przywarł do niego jeszcze bardziej, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Kojiro, który wówczas przekręcił głowę tak, że jego gorący oddech ogrzewał skórę na policzku chłopaka. Ken mimowolnie zadrżał, a wówczas napastnik uspokajająco przeczesał palcami jego włosy, co chwilę muskając dłonią jego kark; wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować faktem, iż wyglądali zdecydowanie dwuznacznie i w dodatku byli w miejscu publicznym.

– Która godzina? – spytał bramkarz po jakimś czasie i uniósł wreszcie głowę, by napotkać niespokojnie spojrzenie Kojiro.

– Dwadzieścia po dwunastej – odparł napastnik, rozluźniając ramiona; Ken spuścił na moment oczy i odsunął się od niego, po czym rozejrzał po ulicy błędnym i niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem.

– Chcę już zadzwonić.

– Mówiłeś, że…

– Chcę teraz zadzwonić. Już. Jeśli nie odbierze, to spróbuję później.

– Ken… – zaczął Kojiro, ale zrezygnował z prób rozmowy z nim. – Ok. Idziemy poszukać telefonu.

Odpowiednią budkę znaleźli po kilku minutach – stała na obrzeżach niewielkiego skweru, po którym nikt się obecnie nie kręcił i nie rzucała się w oczy. Ken wszedł do środka i chociaż nie było wiele miejsca, przywołał do siebie wahającego się Kojiro; zamknęli się i spróbowali ustawić tak, by było im względnie wygodnie, ale ograniczona przestrzeń to uniemożliwiała; dodatkowo momentalnie robiło się duszno. Ken spróbował wybrać numer, ale ręka za bardzo mu drżała i nie był w stanie trafić w odpowiednie klawisze.

– Podyktuj mi numer – rzucił Kojiro i moment później bramkarz, blady jak ściana, oczekiwał na połączenie, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha.

Jeden sygnał.

W połowie trzeciego ktoś poderwał słuchawkę tak gwałtownie, że, sądząc po hałasie, zrzucił cały aparat telefoniczny. Serce Kena na moment stanęło, a głowę wypełnił najbardziej logiczna odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego ktoś po drugiej stronie mógł być na tyle zdenerwowany, że rozrzucał sprzęty.

– Przepraszam! Przepraszam, telefon mi spadł, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale spadł! – wykrzyknął Hideki, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Kolana ugięły się pod Kenem i chłopak musiał oprzeć się o aparat, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Śmiał się. Hideki się śmiał, więc… – Kto właściwie mówi?

– Ken – odparł krótko i wówczas usłyszał dziki wrzask po drugiej stronie, na tyle głośny, że stojący obok niego Kojiro wytrzeszczył oczy.

– JESTEM ZDROWY! – zawył Hideki. – Zdrowy! Bogowie się nade mną zlitowali i dosłownie dziesięć minut temu wróciłem z wynikami i KEN! Już po wszystkim, rozumiesz?! Jesteś tam, Ken? – rzucił, gdy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji ze strony przyjaciela.

– Tak – wymamrotał bramkarz, czując, że zaraz zemdleje z powodu ulgi, jaka w tym momencie zalała całe jego ciało. – Tak, jestem – powiedział wyraźniej i zdołał wreszcie się uśmiechnąć.

– Co za szczęście – powiedział na to Hideki radośnie. – Już się bałem, że mi tam zszedłeś po drugiej stronie. W ogóle KEN! Nigdy wcześniej nie wypiłem tyle, co przez ostatni tydzień, żeby zwalczyć stres i dziś chyba w ramach świętowania pierwszy raz się nie upiję, niesamowite, co? – wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. – A co u ciebie?

– Zawaliłem w szkole wszystko, co było do zawalenia, a ludzie myślą, że jestem chory psychicznie – stwierdził, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad słowami i nawet nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi.

– Poprawisz, ty jesteś ogarnięty – parsknął znów Hideki, ale w końcu spoważniał. – Słuchaj, a teraz na serio. Porada od starszego przyjaciela to: zawsze używaj gumek, jak stukasz się z takim elementem, jak ja. Nie pij, gdy idziesz na imprezę kogoś wyrwać. A najlepiej znajdź sobie na stałe kogoś normalnego i nie szlajaj się po klubach, bo to niebezpieczne miejsca dla takich ślicznotek – urwał i zachichotał ponownie. – Jesteś już czerwony, czy mam mówić dalej? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Jestem. Zamknij się – odparł Ken, a wówczas Kojiro parsknął cichym śmiechem, rzecz jasna słysząc wszystko, co mówił Hideki. Bramkarz lekko uderzył go w ramię, co sprawiło, że chłopak roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, wzbudzając tym zainteresowanie rozmówcy Kena po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Nie jesteś sam, prawda? Po co pytam, to przecież nie twój głos, ty nie śmiejesz się jak złośliwa hiena. – Na te słowa Kojiro zamarł na chwilę, po czym rzucił się na Kena, chcąc mu odebrać słuchawkę, lecz bramkarzowi jakoś udało się utrzymać ją w ręce.

– Dawaj mi tego palanta – syknął napastnik, na co Ken obrócił oczami i chwycił jego nadgarstek, zwinnie go unieruchamiając jedną dłonią.

– Słuchaj Hikki, muszę kończyć, więc pogadamy może na tygodniu i ten… sam wiesz…

– Wiem – odparł starszy chłopak, za co bramkarz był mu wdzięczny. Największą zaletą Hidekiego było zawsze rozumienie go bez słów i nie przejmowanie się tym, co powinno się mówić – nie stosował się do tego rodzaju zasad i od nikogo tego nie oczekiwał. – Ale… jeszcze jedna rzecz, ok.?

– Tak…?

– Odnośnie tego, co powiedziałem ci przed samym wyjazdem… wiesz czego… o opalonych dupach i całej reszcie…

– Uwierz, pamiętam – powiedział Ken, a Kojiro zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, ale zapewne zamierzając się dowiedzieć w najbliższym czasie i wyciągnąć to z niego w dowolny sposób.

– No więc… wcale tak nie myślę i powiedziałem to tylko, żeby ci dowalić. Próbuj. Nie masz nic do stracenia, a ja mam intuicję. I ona mówi, żebyś próbował.

– Hikki, daj spokój…

– Miałem w życiu tylu facetów, że jestem w stanie to ocenić! Obiecaj mi, że…

– Niczego nie będę ci obiecywać, bo twoje pomysły odnośnie seksu i związków są do niczego – przerwał mu Ken, na co Hideki roześmiał się, w najmniejszym stopniu się nie obrażając.

– Spoko, zostawmy ten temat, ja i tak wiem, że mam rację – oznajmił pewnym tonem. – Dobra, będę kończyć, bo jedziemy jutro na parę dni wakacji i muszę zacząć się pakować.

– Czekaj! – wykrzyknął Ken, nagle coś sobie przypominając. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jedziecie do Saitamy…

– W sumie to planowaliśmy się tam zatrzymać po drodze na jakieś popołudnie, żebym pokazał Masato rodzinne strony… Co jest?

– To pokazuj mu je z dala od dojo – westchnął Ken, pocierając palcami skroń. – Mój brat… no… rozmawiałem z nim i tak jakby się wydało, że byliśmy razem.

– O kurwa… – zdołał tylko skomentować Hideki.

– Właśnie. Jak usłyszał, że byłem dość… młody, gdy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, nie był zbyt szczęśliwy – powiedział, wiedząc, że Hikki właściwie zrozumie ten znacznie złagodzony opis reakcji Ichiro.

– Czyli Ichi powyrywa mi nogi z dupy, jak mnie spotka… Spoko – powiedział tak fałszywie beztroskim tonem, że to aż zabolało – Będę unikał dojo, a w razie kłopotów udam, że ja to nie ja!

– Powodzenia – parsknął Ken i wiedząc, że jeśli nie pożegna się z Hidekim szybko i definitywnie, to będą rozmawiać jeszcze godzinę, a wówczas jego przyjacielowi może się coś wymsknąć; coś, czego lepiej, by Kojiro nie słyszał. – Dobra. Koniec, Hikki, zadzwonię do ciebie za jakiś tydzień, skoro wyjeżdżacie, a teraz się zbieram na imprezę do znajomych.

– To baw się dobrze, młody! I pamiętaj o próbowaniu, bo zakładam, że ten twój…

– Zamknij pysk. Na razie – zakończył Ken i stanowczo odłożył słuchawkę.

W budce telefonicznej zapanowała cisza. Teraz, gdy wszystko się pozytywnie zakończyło, gdy nie było już czym się denerwować, a cały stres z niego wypłynął, Ken poczuł się zmęczony, po prostu absolutnie zmęczony. Zapragnął zaszyć się w pokoju i cały weekend uśmiechać do sufitu, objadać się niezdrowymi przekąskami i wyciągać od Kojiro puszki coca-coli. Wszelkie problemy z rodzicami, drużyną i ocenami, niezbyt trafione zauroczenie najlepszym przyjacielem, dziwna sytuacja z Hidekim… wydawały się nie być już niczym szczególnym i w tym momencie czuł, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, co przyniesie mu los. Jego zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy najwyraźniej nie pasował do ulgi, jaką powinien odczuwać, bo Kojiro lekko trącił go w ramię, skupiając na sobie uwagę.

– Nie zemdlej mi tu ze szczęścia – powiedział, na co Ken parsknął głośnym śmiechem i przez parę chwil nie mógł się uspokoić.

– Przecież byś mnie odratował – odparł w końcu i wbił w niego wzrok. – Kojiro…

– Ken… – zaczęli jednocześnie i tym razem to Hyuga był pierwszy z kontynuowaniem. – Jak będzie z tą imprezą Sorimachiego?

– O to samo miałem zapytać – odparł Ken i parę chwil żaden się nie odezwał. Bramkarz kątem oka dostrzegł, że jakaś staruszka przygląda im się podejrzliwie, jak tak stoją w ciasnej budce telefonicznej i widok ten rozbawił go bardziej niż powinien.

– Nie lubię takich imprez.

– Ja też nie, ale…

– …obiecaliśmy.

– I potrzebuję się upić.

– Zdecydowanie – przytaknął Kojiro i chociaż jego dłoń spoczęła na klamce budki telefonicznej, nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by otworzyć drzwi, lecz wpatrywał się w twarz Kena. Bramkarz wiedział, że powinien poczuć się zażenowany tym badawczym spojrzeniem i prawdopodobnie jeszcze kilka dni temu spuściłby wzrok i zaczął się czerwienić, lecz teraz… miał wrażenie, że dokładnie w momencie, gdy usłyszał wiadomość od Hidekiego, ileś jego cech zostało bezpowrotnie pogrzebanych, a na ich nagrobku napisano „dorastanie”.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, strasznie mnie to krępuje – powiedział spokojnie, ale z lekkim uśmiechem, by Kojiro czasem nie ubzdurał sobie, że to wstęp do kłótni. Napastnik szybko odwrócił wzrok i teraz to on był zawstydzony, a nie Ken; bramkarz pokręcił głową i, nie przestając się uśmiechać, nacisnął klamkę, celowo muskając przy tym palcami dłoń przyjaciela. Uniósł wzrok, a gdy ich spojrzenia się ponownie spotkały, zamarł w pół kroku, a jego umysł wypełniło setki myśli, obrazów i marzeń, związanych z tym, że Kojiro był tak blisko, że akceptował go i że może… może jednak Hideki miał chociaż odrobinę racji i tym razem nie żartował sobie z niego i…

– Wiesz, Wakashimazu? – podjął Kojiro rozbawionym tonem, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. – Przez moment myślałem, że już doznałeś przemiany, ale znów to robisz! 

– Co robię…?

– Patrzysz na mnie i się zawieszasz – odparł chłopak, po czym, z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy, wyminął Kena i pierwszy opuścił budkę telefoniczną. – Więc jak z tą imprezą? – spytał, kiedy bramkarz wreszcie się ocknął i po paru metrach go dogonił.

– Pójdziemy tam, żeby się chociaż pokazać, ale… Najpierw chodźmy coś zjeść.

– Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział na to Kojiro, wciąż dziwnie się uśmiechając. Gdy niedługo później stanęli przed pasami, czekając na zielone światło, jego dłoń w pozornie niewinnym geście spoczęła na ramieniu Kena i z daleka najprawdopodobniej nie wyglądało to dziwnie ani nawet dwuznacznie. Bramkarz rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, lecz Kojiro nie patrzył na niego, a spoglądał gdzieś przed siebie.

I wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gdy się obudził, było mu przeraźliwie gorąco, a przez ucisk na klatce piersiowej ciężko mu było oddychać. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy podczas imprezy w opuszczonym studiu palił papierosy, co mogłoby być przyczyną jego kiepskiego stanu, ale nic takiego mu się nie kojarzyło. Inna sprawa, że z poprzedniego dnia w ogóle niewiele pamiętał – więc może jednak to wina papierosów…?

Zacisnął mocniej powieki i spróbował się ruszyć, był jednak tak odrętwiały, że szybko zaprzestał jakichkolwiek starań. Było mu duszno, miał zawroty głowy i mdłości. No i oczywiście prawie mdlał od gorąca. Spróbował ułożyć się wygodniej i spać dalej, ale wciąż nie był w stanie się poruszyć, był jednak zbyt skacowany i nieprzytomny, by się tym przejmować. Powyższe sprawiło, że szybko zaczął odpływać w dość przyjemny półsen, podczas którego przez jego zanietrzeźwiony umysł przelatywały strzępki wspomnień.

Ruszyli na imprezę wspólnie z Sorimachim, Etsuko i Hoshi, a także jakimiś dwiema dziewczynami z równoległej klasy, których imion Ken nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Na miejscu – to pamiętał doskonale – było ciemnawo, a w powietrzu czuć było stęchliznę i wilgoć. Towarzystwo, jakie tam zastali, nieszczególnie się tym przejmowało, gdyż alkoholu były takie ilości, by nikomu nie przeszkadzało nawet gdyby impreza odbywała się w kanałach. Wiedział, że zachęcony przez Kojiro przyssał się do sake, mógł też bez problemów odtworzyć dwie pierwsze kolejki: Sorimachi i Hoshi próbowali ciągnąć ich na „parkiet” – czyli jedyną większą wolną przestrzeń – i w efekcie tamta dwójka gdzieś im zaginęła, a oni pozostali na jednej z kanap z rozrywkową Etsuko i… no tak, nadal nie pamiętał imion tych dwóch dziewczyn ze szkoły.

Trzecia porcja alkoholu. Ken zmarszczył mocniej brwi i spróbował wziąć głębszy oddech, by nieco oprzytomnieć, ale płuca nadal go zawodziły; Kojiro i Etsuko śmiali się z jego słabej głowy, potem następna kolejka i następna i jego wszelkie wspomnienia dotyczące picia w tym towarzystwie się rozmyły. Nie miał pojęcia, jak znalazł się na parkiecie z wtuloną w niego Hoshi, która bujała się zupełnie nie do rytmu. Ktoś puścił przykrą dla uszu płytę z amerykańskim rockiem, przy którym nie dało się tańczyć, rozmawiać ani myśleć. Dało się jednak pić, toteż kołysząc się na parkiecie, razem z Hoshi popijali sake prosto z butelki, na tyle szybko i efektywnie, by… znów czarna dziura… znaleźć się pod budynkiem, gdzie postanowili ochłonąć.

A potem Hoshi całowała go, porzuciwszy całą swoją nieśmiałość i wątpliwości, desperacko zaciskając palce na jego koszulce. Pamiętał, że jego jedyną myślą wówczas było to, że sądząc po jej braku wprawy, robiła to pierwszy raz… i _prawdopodobnie_ dlatego, bo przecież swoich motywów nie mógł być teraz pewny ani nawet podejrzewać, jakie były, postanowił być dla niej dobrym przyjacielem. Bo następne klatki z jego porwanego filmu zeszłej nocy pokazywały szlochającą mu w rękaw Hoshi, która mówiła coś o tym, że jeśli jakiś chłopak jej się podoba, to albo jest zajęty albo jest gejem.

– Kurwa – wychrypiał Ken, gdyż nie dość, że złamał biednej dziewczynie serce, to najprawdopodobniej po pijanemu odkrył się przed nią. Było mu jej szkoda tym bardziej, że chociaż jej uczucia były prawdopodobnie tylko przelotnym zauroczeniem, to on również zadurzył się w osobie, u której przez niedopasowanie orientacji nie miał szans. Miał nadzieję, że nie palnął jednak czegoś o wzajemnym zrozumieniu przy Hoshi… bo chociaż była ona urocza, miał dziwne wrażenie, że Etsuko zdążyła już poznać cały przebieg ich rozmowy. A jeśli Etsuko, to również Sorimachi i… od tego myślenia rozbolała go głowa, więc odpuścił sobie temat, postanawiając, że gdy uda mu się wrócić do świata żywych, to wypyta Kojiro, co ON pamięta z całego wieczoru.

Kojiro… Aż dziwne, że zapomniał o najbardziej widowiskowej części imprezy, będącej jednocześnie jej końcowym etapem. Gdy magicznym sposobem znalazł się z powrotem w budynku, trafił w sam środek ogromnej bójki, gdzie w powietrzu latały meble, krew się lała strumieniami, a wokół piszczały przerażone dziewczyny. Ken nie miał pojęcia, o co poszło, kto zaczął i co to mogło oznaczać, ale gdy zobaczył w naparzającym się tłumie Kojiro, bardzo szybko wytrzeźwiał na tyle, by dołączyć do kilku kolesi, którzy dość jeszcze nieśmiało próbowali rozdzielać i uspokajać walczących. Nie obchodziła go wówczas cała reszta, dlatego powalił najbardziej zabójczymi ciosami, jakie znał, dwóch nieco starszych chłopaków, którzy blokowali mu dostęp do Hyugi i momentalnie ich znokautował. Prawdopodobnie Kojiro próbował się opierać, ale jednak ostatecznie dał się wyciągnąć z samego centrum bitwy. Wydzierał się na Kena, żeby się nie wtrącał i chyba nawet w swojej wściekłości próbował mu sypać argumentami, że to ON ma rację, lecz bramkarz nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować i nie zważając na protesty – zabrał go do łazienki.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał z imprezy był widok Kojiro, który, by uniknąć opuchlizny, trzymał głowę pod strumieniem zimnej wody. Bo potem znaleźli się z następnymi butelkami sake w akademiku i, łamiąc wszelkie zakazy i regulaminy, pili w pokoju Kena, aż padli.

Ken gwałtownie otworzył oczy i ponieważ jedynym, co zobaczył, była kołdra, którą miał naciągniętą na głowę, zamachnął gwałtownie ramionami i zrzucił ją z siebie, próbując kolejny raz wciągnąć powietrze; bez powodzenia, bo płuca nadal odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, ale teraz był już pewny, że to nie papierosy, bo wówczas czułby w ustach smak tytoniu. Powoli spuścił wzrok i zamarł, dowiadując się, co powodowało jego odrętwienie, gorąco i duszności.

Kojiro spał dokładnie na nim, przygważdżając górną częścią ciała jego klatkę piersiową. Prawą rękę miał wciśniętą pomiędzy nich, a lewa wisiała mu dość bezwładnie nad podłogą; nogi jego i Kena były zaplątane tak skutecznie i niekomfortowo, że wciąż nieprzytomny bramkarz nie wiedział nawet w którą stronę się ruszyć, by jakoś się wyswobodzić. Uświadomienie sobie przyczyny niedogodności pomogło mu o tyle, że obudził się momentalnie, ale widok przyjaciela w takiej pozycji nie był tym, czego potrzebowały jego zdrowe zmysły. Chłopak miał rozczochrane włosy, które rozsypane były po jasnej bluzce Kena, za to sam Kojiro NIE miał koszulki, więc jego umięśnione ramiona w oliwkowym odcieniu były idealnie widoczne z perspektywy, z jakiej spoglądał na niego bramkarz.

– Kurwa… – powiedział drugi raz tego dnia, desperacko zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić, by pozbyć się z siebie Kojiro, a jednocześnie go nie obudzić, bo chociaż on sam był wciąż w słabym stanie, to jego ciało najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robiło i już zaczęło reagować na czyjąś bliskość. Przymknął oczy i zebrał swoje wszystkie siły, a następnie chwycił napastnika za ramiona i spróbował zrzucić go z siebie. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, a co gorsza, wtulił twarz w jego cienką bluzkę i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Ken, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i zażenowany, podjął kolejną próbę pozbycia się go, lecz złe wymierzenie swojej siły i kąta nacisku sprawił, że jakimś sposobem stracił oparcie i ponieważ leżeli na samym brzegu łóżka – obaj zwalili się z niego na podłogę z hukiem, który mógłby zbudzić zmarłego.

– Co ty wyprawiasz… – jęknął nieprzytomnie Kojiro, po omacku sięgając po róg kołdry, w którą byli zaplątani. Leżeli teraz na bokach, przodem do siebie, więc Ken zdołał się od niego odsunąć przynajmniej parę centymetrów, które pozwoliły mu oszczędzić sobie upokorzenia. Na podniesienie się i ruszenie do łazienki wciąż jednak nie miał szans, bo znajdował się bliżej łóżka i doskonale wiedział, że nawet gdyby udało mu się wysupłać z kłębu pościeli, to przeskoczenie Kojiro i dotarcie w pozycji pionowej do toalety nie wchodziło w jego przypadku w grę.

– Nic – wydukał w odpowiedzi, po czym uznając, że na chwilę obecną to jedyna sensowna metoda, wcisnął jakąś poniewierającą się obok poduszkę między swoje biodra a ciało Kojiro. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak w żaden sposób nie zareagował i Ken uznał, że może mimo upadku udało mu się ponownie usnąć.

– Dlaczego nas zrzuciłeś? – odezwał się po niedługim czasie Kojiro i chociaż leżał nieruchomo, z głową wciśniętą w jakiś bardziej skołtuniony fragment kołdry, brzmiał względnie trzeźwo i najwyraźniej już kontaktował.

– Zgniatałeś mnie i nie mogłem oddychać – odparł Ken zgodnie z prawdą, na co Kojiro odsapnął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym, ku przerażeniu bramkarza, przysunął się do niego i przerzucił ramię przez jego talię. Przekręcił odrobinę głowę i powoli otworzył oczy, które kilkakrotnie przetarł wolną dłonią, zanim odzyskał ostrość widzenia. Syknął z bólu, gdy natrafił palcami na jakieś miejsce na czole, w które musiał oberwać podczas bójki i przekręcił się tak, by go nie urażać.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, a Ken aż musiał się roześmiać, chociaż to spowodowało u niego falę pulsującego łomotu w głowie. Był pewny, że jego wygląd oddawał w zupełności samopoczucie, więc Kojiro powinien był prędzej zapytać, czy czuje się bardzo źle czy wręcz fatalnie.

– Tak, jak wyglądam – odparł bramkarz i spróbował jeszcze odrobinę odsunąć się od przyjaciela, ale jego plecy natrafiły na brzeg łóżka.

– Wyglądasz normalnie – stwierdził Kojiro po krótkim zastanowieniu. – No, prawie normalnie… co ty do cholery masz na głowie? – spytał i sięgnął w jego stronę, by następnie wyplątać mu z włosów jakąś plastikową spinkę z motylem.

– Nie mam pojęcia co to jest – oznajmił Ken, wytrzeszczając oczy na widok dziwacznego przedmiotu. Kojiro zaśmiał się cicho i lekko skrzywił, po czym odrzucił spinkę gdzieś za siebie i zerknął w stronę łóżka. Bramkarz pochwycił jego spojrzenie i domyślił się, co planuje jego przyjaciel. – Nie wdrapię się tam, nawet nie ma  szans – wymamrotał, lecz Kojiro już podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Okazało się, że im bardziej zmuszał ciało do wysiłku, tym szybciej odzyskiwał przytomność, a gdy po paru chwilach stał na podłodze i poruszał głową, by rozciągnąć zesztywniałe mięśnie karku, Ken przez chwilę go nienawidził, że prezentuje się tak przytomnie.

– Idę coś na siebie zarzucić i ten trochę się… ogarnąć – oznajmił, na co bramkarz tylko skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie nawet patrzeć na Kojiro, który miał na sobie wyłącznie dół od piżamy, _jego_ piżamy, i mimo całonocnego alkoholizowania się wyglądał jak młody bóg. Po paru chwilach usłyszał z łazienki odgłos wody i przytłumione podśpiewywanie, a wówczas chwycił najbliższą poduszkę i zakrył nią głowę, pragnąc umrzeć. Nie wierzył, jak Kojiro mógł tak szybko odzyskać sprawność, po prostu nie wierzył i było to całkowicie niesprawiedliwe.

Parę minut później napastnik wrócił do pokoju, powiedział, że idzie do siebie się wykąpać i polecił Kenowi zrobić to samo, lecz chłopak nadal dogorywał na podłodze, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Gdy za Kojiro zamknęły się drzwi, odczekał jeszcze jakiś czas i wreszcie podźwignął się na ramionach, by ociężale i całkiem bez życia, trzymając się mebli i sprzętów, dobić się do łazienki. Spróbował wziąć zimny prysznic, ale uznał, że jest już wystarczająco skatowany, więc nastawił najbardziej gorącą wodę, jaką był w stanie wytrzymać i oparł się o ścianę. Nie miał pojęcia, ile spędził w tej pozycji, ale gdy zaczął przysypiać i pośliznął się w mokrym brodziku, uznał, że starczy tego dobrego. Umył zęby i zastanowił się nad ogoleniem twarzy, ale stwierdził, że wygląda jeszcze całkiem normalnie, a w jego stanie lepiej żeby nie dotykał żadnych ostrych przedmiotów. Nie będąc w stanie myśleć nad ubiorem, owinął wokół bioder ręcznik, a na ramiona zarzucił ciepły szlafrok, po czym otworzył drzwi do pokoju z zamiarem legnięcia do pościeli i nie ruszania się z niej do wieczora.

– Przyniosłem ci colę i śniadanie – oznajmił Kojiro, który siedział na jego pościelonym łóżku; z podłogi poznikały porozrzucane ubrania i butelki, a okno było otwarte na oścież, dzięki czemu do pomieszczenia wpadło nieco świeżego powietrza. – Za trzy godziny mamy trening i musisz się…

– Jestem chory – oznajmił Ken, padając na łóżko i układając się na nim w poprzek.

– I jesteś zawodnikiem w _mojej_ drużynie – odparł na to Kojiro, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – A to oznacza, że za dwie godziny pięćdziesiąt pięć minut zjawisz się w szatni przy boisku.

– To daj mi się chociaż wyspać… – wymamrotał i zaczął zagrzebywać się w równo ułożonej pościeli, a gdy przyjął wreszcie względnie wygodną pozycję, przymknął oczy, próbując się jakoś zrelaksować. Czuł jednak na sobie spojrzenie Kojiro, które sprawiało, że robił się spięty i nie był w stanie zmusić się do uśnięcia, a w obecnym stanie choćby godzinna drzemka dużo by mu dała.

– Wcale nie śpisz – oznajmił z lekkim wyrzutem Kojiro, chociaż minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć minut.

– Patrzysz na mnie i mnie rozpraszasz – odparł Ken, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język, wzbudzając tym krótkie parsknięcie śmiechem ze strony napastnika, który jeszcze parę chwil siedział przy nim nieruchomo. W pewnym jednak momencie pochylił się nad odwróconym do niego plecami bramkarzem i przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu; gdy jednak bramkarz zesztywniał pod wpływem tego dotyku, natychmiast odsunął się od niego, lecz nie wrócił już na swoje miejsce, a położył się obok przyjaciela na plecach.

– Już nie patrzę – powiedział szybko, a chwilę później Ken usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej puszki, co uświadomiło mu, że jednak była rzecz, która uszczęśliwiłaby go bardziej niż spanie, a było nią coś zimnego do picia. – A przeszkadza ci, jak patrzę? – zapytał Kojiro nieswoim głosem, odrywając go od desperackich myśli o smaku coli ze świeżo otwartej puszki.

– Czy ty jesteś wciąż pijany? – mruknął w odpowiedzi Ken, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że napastnik próbuje zacząć jakąś rozmowę, ale nie do końca wie, jak miałby to zrobić, przez co brzmiał, cóż… jakby jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał.

– Nie, po prostu… – urwał, zastanawiając się nad czymś i nie podjął ponownie tematu. Zamiast tego z cichym stukotem odstawił zaczętą puszkę na podłogę, po czym wyciągnął się wygodniej na pościeli, a Ken poczuł, że przy okazji nieco się do niego przysunął. W myślach zaczął panikować, bo Kojiro zachowywał się coraz bardziej jak nie on i miał poważny problem, by go rozgryźć. Poza tym nie lubił, gdy ktoś, kogo dobrze znał, robił się nieprzewidywalny – to rodziło u niego zawsze poczucie zagrożenia i niepokój. I tak właśnie było teraz, a jego podenerwowanie miało zwyczaj prowadzić do odzywania się, gdy sytuacja nakazywała, by milczał lub chociaż do mówienia zbyt dużo, kiedy wystarczyło odpowiadać monosylabami.

– Co po prostu? – wypalił i odwrócił się w stronę Kojiro, wbijając w niego wzrok.

– Po prostu wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wczoraj ty i Hoshi tak wspaniale i hm… sugestywnie bawiliście się na parkiecie – odparł chłopak, a wówczas oczy Kena rozszerzyły się z powodu szoku. Pamiętał, że z nią pił, udając, że tańczy. I pamiętał, że całowała go na dworze… ale to było później, prawda? – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi. Obściskiwaliście się tak widowiskowo, że Sorimachi zaczął mnie wypytywać, czy aby na pewno jesteś gejem!

– Ale co konkretnie was tak zszokowało…? – spytał Ken ostrożnie. Kojiro wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i chwycił go za ramiona.

– Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz… – jęknął, lekko nim potrząsając, ale Ken milczał, bojąc się tego, co za chwilę może usłyszeć. – Nie pamiętasz – wymamrotał. – Upiłeś się i urwał ci się film!

– Wcale nie…

– Świetnie, w takim razie powiem, co robiliście! – warknął ostro. – Kiedy już Hoshi ściągnęła bluzkę i została w jakimś… bieliźnianym podkoszulku, uwiesiła się na tobie, kręciliście się jak para psycholi, ona coś robiła ci z włosami i pewnie stąd to plastikowe cudo, lizaliście się i sprawialiście wrażenie, jakbyście marzyli tylko o tym, by znaleźć się w sypialni – powiedział jednym tchem. – I może nawet byście się znaleźli, gdybyście nie wyłożyli się na jakieś graty, przez co trochę otrzeźwieliście i poszliście na zewnątrz „porozmawiać” – zakończył i puścił wreszcie oniemiałego Kena. – A teraz przyznaj się, ale szczerze, ile z tego pamiętałeś.

– Bogowie, biedna Hoshi… – jęknął w odpowiedzi bramkarz.

– Tak, tak, biedna Hoshi – potwierdził Kojiro zmęczonym i lekko ironicznym tonem. – Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale jednak Hideki w czymś miał rację: jak chcesz kogoś wyrwać, to nie pij, na litość! Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? Przecież mówiłeś, że dziewczyny cię no… nie interesują!

– Co nie oznacza, że nigdy z nimi niczego nie próbowałem – odparł Ken, ciężko wzdychając. – Myślisz że po romansie z Hikkim pod koniec gimnazjum z radością wykrzyknąłem, że jestem gejem i że dziewczyny są do niczego? – spytał, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi i jej, rzecz jasna, nie otrzymał. – Uwierz, próbowałem z… paroma poznanymi na wakacjach… nie chciałem się bawić w takie rzeczy w towarzystwie, które dobrze znam. Ale to po prostu nie było to, nawet jak były obiektywnie śliczne i sympatyczne i w ogóle wspaniałe. I nie było mi z tym dobrze. Bo z Hikkim widziałem się raz na parę tygodni i chociaż nic do niego nie czułem i nawet nie był w moim typie, to wystarczyło, że mnie dotknął… – urwał, czując, że zdecydowanie się zagalopował, po czym obrócił się na plecy i przymknął oczy. – Nie chcesz o tym słuchać. To nie są historyjki do opowiadania kumplowi, który jest hetero. Przyznaję jednak rację, z Hoshi to była pomyłka, a ja nie powinienem pić na imprezach. Teraz możesz zacząć się wydzierać albo, sam nie wiem, wywalić mnie przez okno za głupotę – stwierdził i zarzucił ramię na twarz, by zasłonić się przed palącym wzrokiem Kojiro.

– Tak, jesteś idiotą – skomentował jego wypowiedź napastnik i jakiś czas nie poruszał się, a w pewnym momencie, gdy Ken poczuł, że materac się zapada i spodziewał się, że za moment jego przyjaciel wstanie z łóżka, ten objął go ramieniem, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. – I ja też jestem, bo nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, nawet na moment, że mógłbyś mieć problem z… akceptacją… samego siebie – podjął cicho, z pewną trudnością dobierając odpowiednie słowa. – Nie sądziłem, że z tym chciałeś walczyć. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że miałeś jakieś… – odchrząknął znacząco. – Przygody wakacyjne.

– Nie wiedziałeś też, że miałem Hikkiego… – odparł cicho Ken i odsunął nieco ramię, by zerknąć spod półprzymkniętych powiek na obejmującego go Kojiro. Kiepski pomysł – jego tętno momentalnie przyspieszyło, kiedy zobaczył go w takiej pozycji. – Pomijając ostatnie tygodnie, nie wiedziałeś nic o moim życiu… powiedziałbym „uczuciowym”, ale to zdecydowanie nie ten wyraz – stwierdził, lekko się krzywiąc.

Kojiro nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, a Ken nie wiedział, co miałby dodać w tym temacie. Atmosfera stała się nieco ciężka, bo oto jemu zebrało się na zwierzenia i to bez specjalnych nacisków, a poza tym uświadomił sobie, że ostatnia historia z Hidekim niewiele go nauczyła, skoro był w stanie po pijanemu przyssać się do jakieś nieszczęsnej dziewczyny i nic z tego nie pamiętać. Miał ochotę położyć się spać i zwyczajnie odpłynąć, ale nadmiar myśli nie pozwalał mu na to i w efekcie – na drzemkę przed treningiem nie miał już żadnych szans. No i poza wszystkim innym, Kojiro leżał zdecydowanie za blisko, dodatkowo go rozpraszając. Ken lekko zmarszczył brwi, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jego przyjaciel zaczął go ostatnio gnębić fizyczną bliskością bardziej niż kiedyś… a może tylko mu się tak wydawało, bo wyolbrzymiał pewne sprawy? Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy do tej pory nie zdarzyło im się obudzić w jednym łóżku po zakrapianej imprezie. No i Kojiro nie pakował mu się do pościeli, gdy rozmawiali. Nie przytulał się do niego… a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób; i z całą pewnością nie okręcał sobie wokół palców luźnego rękawa jego szlafroka, co chwilę muskając przy tym skórę na jego ramieniu. Czym innym była bliskość Kojiro, gdy ta wiązała się z pocieszaniem go po informacji o badaniach Hidekiego, a czym innym… to.

– Kojiro, przestań – zażądał nagle, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział te słowa na głos. Napastnik uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – Nic mi nie jest. A ty wszystko teraz utrudniasz.

– Co utrudniam?

– Wszystko! – Ken lekko go od siebie odepchnął i dopiero po chwili zastanowił się, czy może nie zacznie w ten sposób bezsensownej sprzeczki. Kojiro był jednak dziwnie spokojny, jak na niego, co ponownie wzbudziło w bramkarzu podejrzenie, że może wciąż być pijany. – Teraz możemy sobie porzucać pytaniami, które „wszystko” i „o co chodzi”, ale zachowujesz się dziś tak dziwacznie, że w ogóle nie wiem, jak z tobą rozmawiać!

– Dziwacznie – powtórzył Kojiro, marszcząc brwi z irytacją. – Dziwacznie. Świetnie. Gdy masz kłopoty, możesz mi się zwierzać i jest ok., ale gdy twój największy problem się rozwiązuje, robisz głupoty i masz _do mnie_ pretensję, że powiedziałem, co wyczyniałeś i że sobie pogadałeś o przeszłości, tak?

– My chyba porozumiewamy się w innych językach – stwierdził na to Ken, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Przestań się do mnie kleić, o to mi chodzi!

– Co!? – wykrzyknął Kojiro, a jego dotychczasowy spokój momentalnie wyparował. – Wcale tego nie robię!

– Robisz to samo co Hoshi i doprawdy, nie wiem, które z was jest gorsze! – prychnął bramkarz i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przyjmując obronną postawę.

– To co Hoshi? Mam ci pokazać, co robiła Hoshi?! – wykrzyknął Kojiro, teraz już całkowicie rozjuszony. Ostatnią sensowną myślą Kena było to, jak zadziwiającym był fakt, iż jego przyjaciel tak szybko przechodzi ze stanu nietypowego zrelaksowania do wściekłości, gdy tylko zaatakuje się go słowami we właściwy sposób. Ostatnią, bo moment później Kojiro rzucił się na niego i siadając mu okrakiem na biodrach, przygwoździł go do materaca, unieruchamiając mu dłonie i zbliżając swoją twarz do jego tak bardzo, że ich usta znalazły się milimetry od siebie. – A teraz, wyobraź sobie jeszcze – syknął – że wszędzie jest masa ludzi, a my stoimy na środku parkietu… – Zacisnął kolana na jego talii i jedną dłoń wsunął pod jego szyję, by ostro pociągnąć go za włosy i odgiąć mu głowę do tyłu. – I że zaczynam cię całować, a potem z piskiem zrzucam z siebie koszulkę! – wykrzyknął do oniemiałego Kena. – Nie waż się nawet porównywać mnie do tej niewyżytej idiotki! – zakończył, po czym odepchnął bramkarza i padł na pościel obok niego, wbijając wzrok w sufit i ciężko oddychając ze złości.

– Nie rób tego nigdy więcej – wyrzucił z siebie zażenowany i porażony tym wybuchem Ken, gdy tylko odzyskał mowę.

– Będę robił, co mi się…

– Cholera, czy ty nic nadal nie rozumiesz? – zaśmiał się histerycznie, chwytając się za głowę. – Jakbyś TY się czuł, gdyby jakaś obiektywnie ładna dziewczyna bez przerwy się do ciebie lepiła i robiła takie pokazy, jak ty przed chwilą?

– Nijak – warknął. – Ja miałem powód, a poza tym jakby nie była w moim typie…

– Uznajmy, że BYŁA w twoim typie! – przerwał mu rozpaczliwie Ken. – Gdyby była wizualnie twoim ideałem i rzucała się na ciebie z jakiś popieprzonych powodów, a nie miało to dla niej żadnego podtekstu, wyobraź to sobie, do cholery!

– Nic takiego mi się nie przytrafia i nie umiem…

– Ale MI się przytrafia, kurwa mać! Przez ciebie mi się przytrafia! – krzyknął i chwycił najbliższą poduszkę, by przycisnąć ją sobie do twarzy i odciąć się od całego świata. – Przestań to robić, bo nawet nie jestem w stanie opisać, jak głupio się wtedy czuję i jakie katorgi muszę przeżywać, żebyś nic nie zauważał – wymamrotał, mając irracjonalne wrażenie, że z powodu gorąca, jakie emitowała skóra na jego twarzy, poduszka zaraz się zapali.

– W ogóle nie wiem o czym ty mówisz – odezwał się po jakimś czasie Kojiro, tak szczerym i zdziwionym tonem, że Ken wyjrzał spod poduszki, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Jego przyjaciel, nawet usłyszawszy coś tak jednoznacznego, nie zorientował się, że jest obiektem westchnień bramkarza, zupełnie jakby to było poza granicą jego pojmowania. Podczas gdy taki KIRA, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, zorientował się w problemie właściwie po jednym zdaniu Kena! – Chodzi o to, że nie zauważyłem, że, no wiesz… że faceci w ogóle… – zaczął się motać i Ken odczuł, że jest chociaż ten jeden obszar rozmów, gdzie bije Kojiro na głowę; a są nim rozmowy o ogólnie pojętych związkach i seksie, co najprawdopodobniej było związane z praktycznie zerowymi doświadczeniami napastnika w tej materii. A przynajmniej o takowych Ken nic nie wiedział, więc założył, że taka otwarta księga jak Kojiro raczej niczego szczególnego przed nim nie ukrywa i gdy nad tym się zastanowił, to szczerze wątpił, że jego przyjaciel posunął się _kiedykolwiek_ do czegoś więcej niż pocałunku, i to raczej pocałunku z tych dość niewinnych.

– Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś ślepym kretynem – stwierdził w odpowiedzi Ken, porzucając filozoficzne rozważania o doświadczeniach Kojiro. Uznał, że jeśli zrozumiał on jego wypowiedź jako stwierdzenie, że dowolny osobnik płci męskiej, gdy tylko odpowiednio się zbliży, zaczyna go kręcić – to nie ma sensu podejmować dalszych z prób tłumaczenia się z czegokolwiek i zwyczajnie odpuścił sobie tę rozmowę.

– Nigdy nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, że, no nie wiem, taki Sorimachi… – spróbował ponownie zacząć Kojiro, w zamyśleniu marszcząc brwi, lecz urwał, widząc zrozpaczone spojrzenie Kena. I znów nie odczytał go właściwie. – Dobra, nie będę cię dręczył. W sensie… teraz – dodał szybko, z głupim uśmiechem, na co Ken ponownie zakrył twarz poduszką.

Czuł, że czekał go ciężki dzień, ciężki tydzień i że w ogóle wszystko, co go czekało, miało się okazać ciężkie.

 

~~~~~~

 

Od niedzieli do środy Ken miał treningi codziennie – albo karate (koledzy, rzecz jasna, zorganizowali mu kimono do ćwiczeń) albo piłka, a po nich wracał do akademika i uczył się do późnych godzin nocnych, by poprawić oblane testy i nadrobić zaległości. Chwilowo nie zwracał uwagi na Sorimachiego i Hoshi, którzy próbowali go wyciągać na spotkania towarzyskie, ani na Kojiro, który ewidentnie CHCIAŁ z nim rozmawiać, lecz musiały mu wystarczyć mało prywatne wymiany zdań przed lekcjami i w trakcie posiłków. Argument o braku czasu spowodowanym zaległościami szkolnymi oraz dodatkowymi treningami – to ostatnie Ken wypominał mu przy każdej okazji – był całkowicie zgodny z prawdą i nie można było zarzucić mu braku logiki.

Tak naprawdę jednak narzekania na karate były ze strony bramkarza mocnym naciągnięciem faktów, bo uwielbiał te treningi oraz fakt, że tam nie było „drużyny” która miała być idealnie zgrana, bo wszelkie konflikty powodowały poważne problemy. Nie było Furuty i Kawabe z ich dowcipami, nie było irytujących dziewczyn przyklejonych do siatki, natrętnego Kojiro i równie natrętnego, choć w innym kierunku, Sorimachiego i, w końcu, nie było zadań z matematyki Takeshiego. Na karate nikt się nim nie interesował, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że uczęszcza on na zajęcia raczej hobbystycznie, nie stanowił więc żadnego zagrożenia, z nikim długoterminowo nie rywalizował i zajmował się sobą. Tam się relaksował i odcinał od świata, czego potrzebował bardziej niż sądził i nie mogło tego zmienić negatywne nastawienie do rodzinnego sportu.

Czwartkowe popołudnie, pierwsze wolne od kilku dni, spędził na siłowni, gdzie wybrał się z Hoshi, która koniecznie chciała zobaczyć „jak to jest”, a jemu głupio było kolejny raz wykręcać się treningami przed spotkaniem, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna ewidentnie chciała z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Na miejscu próbowała ćwiczyć na rowerku, na którym poruszała się w żółwim tempie a i tak po kwadransie wyglądała, jakby miała wyzionąć ducha, dlatego resztę czasu spędziła wlepiając wzrok naprzemiennie w Kena i każdego względnie przystojnego faceta jaki się tam zjawił, co byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie stało się irytujące po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach.

– To nie dla mnie – stwierdziła, gdy wracali w stronę szkoły wczesnym wieczorem, próbując chronić się przed lekkim deszczem pod jej małą parasolką. Hoshi zadrżała z zimna przy jakimś mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru i uwiesiła się na ramieniu Kena, który najpierw zesztywniał, ale potem uznał, że jeśli to ma poprawić jej nastrój, to jest w stanie to znieść. Miał wrażenie, że jest jej to w jakiś sposób winien. – Słuchaj, co do tej ostatniej imprezy… – zaczęła nagle, przytrzymując bramkarza w miejscu. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę i zagryzł wargi, wiedząc z opowieści Kojiro, że przeholowali i że pewnie informacja o ich świetnej zabawie mogła się roznieść po niektórych kręgach. Nie to, żeby szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało, ale… Nie potrzebował tego. – Wiem, że się głupio zachowywałam i przepraszam, jeśli… no, jeśli teraz źle się z tym czujesz.

– To raczej ja powinienem cię przepraszać – odparł cicho, a ponieważ wiatr zaczął robić się coraz chłodniejszy i Hoshi ponownie zadygotała, ściągnął cienką kurtkę i zarzucił jej na ramiona.

– Dzięki – powiedziała, ciaśniej oplatając się materiałem. – Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły…?

– Ale o co miałbym być zły? – westchnął ciężko. – Spiliśmy się tak samo, a mi urwał się film, z naszej rozmowy pamiętam tylko fragmenty, a o tym, co działo się na parkiecie, usłyszałem dzień później od Hyugi. – Przemilczał rzecz jasna, w jakich konkretnie okolicznościach się dowiedział.

– Hyugi… – zmarszczyła lekko brwi i wyglądała przy tym jeszcze bardziej uroczo niż zazwyczaj, a Kena aż coś zakuło w środku, że bez względu na to, jak jest ładna i jak bardzo by jej nie lubił, i tak nic z tego nie będzie. – Ten gość jest strasznie dziwny. Ja wiem, że to twój przyjaciel i że razem gracie, ale ja go nie kumam, kompletnie.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli? – spytał podejrzliwie Ken. – Jedyne, co on odwalił na tej imprezie to ta cała bójka, więc…

– Wiesz… – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Ja też niewiele pamiętam z całego wieczora, ale akurat TEGO nie dało się zapomnieć. No i Etsuko z Sorimachim to potwierdzili, bo oni mi większość opowiedzieli… zaprawieni są w bojach, nie ma co – zaśmiała się, lecz z jakiś przyczyn nie wyglądała na rozbawioną. – Jak Hyuga mówił ci o tych wygłupach na parkiecie, to powiedział też, jaki miał w tym udział? – spytała, a Ken wytrzeszczył oczy, mając krótką wizję, że oto Kojiro również wkracza między tańczących i ściąga koszulkę, by obracać nią nad głową w rytm muzyki. Aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. – Nie wiesz. Bo widzisz, on podszedł do nas i się z nim pożarliśmy… trochę. Gdyby nie to, że nazwał mnie dziwką, a ciebie popieprzonym skurwysynem, który nie wie, czego chce, to z całą pewnością bym o tym zapomniała, ale… cóż. Dałeś mu w pysk, on tobie i potem się wyłożyliśmy i poszliśmy na zewnątrz.

– Nie, tego mi nie powiedział – przyznał Ken, zaciskając ze złości pięści. – Masz jeszcze jakieś rewelacje, o których mogę nie wiedzieć, a powinienem?

– Nie wiem, ile pamiętasz…

– Pamiętam, że zrobiłem ci wieczorek zwierzeń i nie byłaś zbyt szczęśliwa, to z całą pewnością – odparł, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– No tak… – stwierdziła Hoshi, spuszczając na moment wzrok. – Ale żeby nie było, mi to nie przeszkadza! W ogóle! Po prostu byłam w szoku i było mi przykro i dlatego tak… emocjonalnie zareagowałam… – powiedziała cicho. – Było, minęło, więc proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o tym, to szybciej się wyleczę z urażonej dumy. Ale pytałeś o inne ciekawe rzeczy – podjęła, szybko zmieniając temat. – Tylko że tu wiele ci nie powiem, bo ja całkiem odleciałam zanim wróciliśmy do środka. O tym, że była jakaś wielka bójka, której przyczyn nikt nie zna, dowiedziałam się od Etsuko… podobno ratowałeś Hyugę – stwierdziła nagle i mrugnęła do niego znacząco, a Ken zmartwiał, nie rozumiejąc, co to miało znaczyć.

– Hoshi…? – zaczął podejrzliwie. – O co chodzi?

– To nie oczywiste? – spytała, lekko zdziwiona. – Coś się między wami kroi, prawda? Przecież to dlatego był o mnie tak strasznie zazdrosny! Aż kipiał wściekłością za każdym razem, gdy się do ciebie zbliżałam, a w szkole jak go mijam, to przechodzę na drugą stronę korytarza bo wygląda, jakby chciał mnie zabić. No i potem ty nokautujący jakiś dwóch byczków, żeby go wyciągnąć ze środka bójki i wasze wspólne chlanie i zniknięcie… to, oczywiście, wiem od Etsuko i ona też zauważyła… no wiesz…

– Co zauważyła…? – jęknął Ken i potarł palcami skroń, czując, że po tej rozmowie dostanie migreny.

– Że coś się między wami dzieje, bo powietrze aż iskrzy, gdy jesteście blisko – odparła ledwo słyszalnie i przysunęła się do niego, po czym stanęła na palcach i lekko pogłaskała go dłonią po policzku. – Nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiem, że mam rację.

– Właśnie totalnie nie masz racji… – odparł Ken i z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o ogrodzenie, przy którym stali. Deszcz zacinał teraz mocniej, więc wyciągnął ramię, by objąć zmarzniętą Hoshi i ochronić ją chociaż trochę przed zmoknięciem, gdyż klekocząca na wietrze parasolka była coraz słabszą osłoną. – On jest totalnie hetero i jak wydawało ci się, że jest inaczej chociaż przez chwilę, to znaczy że babska intuicja cię zawodzi – powiedział, na co Hoshi wydęła z oburzeniem usta. – Nie patrz tak. Mówię samą prawdę.

– Więc on jest zazdrosny, bo jest psycholem, który nie chce, by jego kumple się z kimkolwiek wiązali, niebywałe, doprawdy – stwierdziła z przekąsem. – A zadurzony jesteś w nim tylko ty – dodała po chwili i poklepała oniemiałego Kena po ramieniu. – Wybacz, ale tu mi nie wmówisz, że się mylę.

– Jak…? – wydukał bramkarz, na co Hoshi wybuchła śmiechem.

– Bo to widać. Ale wy, faceci, najwyraźniej nie widzicie, bo Sorimachi na samą sugestię przez pełen kwadrans zwijał się ze śmiechu i…

– Hoshi, proszę cię, nie rozmawiajcie z nim o takich rzeczach! – zawył Ken rozpaczliwie, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć. – Ja z nim gram w drużynie! Piłka nożna! Męski sport! To nie jest miejsce na domniemane romanse i emocjonalne dramy, błagam…!

– Ok, więcej nie będziemy go wtajemniczać – westchnęła z wyraźnym zawodem. – Więc… mam rację, prawda?

– Masz – przytaknął Ken, nie widząc sensu w zaprzeczaniu.

– Jeśli chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać, to możesz na mnie liczyć – powiedziała Hoshi, po czym skinęła w stronę pobliskich budynków akademii Toho i objęła go ramieniem, by, ciasno przytuleni, ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. – Wiesz… możesz o nim mówić, co chcesz, ale… chociaż mnie nie lubi, to życzę wam, żeby się wszystko między wami poukładało i ten… chciałabym zobaczyć cię szczęśliwego. Z nim – dokończyła cicho, odrobinę zawstydzona swoimi słowami. Ken westchnął, kręcąc głową, ale nic nie powiedział na jej dość niedorzeczne sugestie.  – Ale pamiętaj… – podjęła już normalnym tonem – jak kiedyś, jakimś sposobem, zwiążesz się jednak z dziewczyną, to przysięgam, dorwę was i oboje zabiję.

– Będę mieć to na uwadze – roześmiał się Ken, gdyż łagodny głos Hoshi brzmiał przezabawnie, gdy próbowała być groźna. Dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła ramię wokół jego talii i zerknęła w jego stronę spod długich rzęs, na co on obrócił oczami, bo teraz ewidentnie żartowała sobie z niego z tymi flirtowymi zagrywkami.

Zdecydowanie żałował, że nie jest w stanie się w niej zakochać i z nią związać, bo czuł, że wówczas jego życie byłoby dużo prostsze. 

 

~~~~~~

 

W piątek na treningu wyszło na jaw, że rozmowa Sorimachiego z Etsuko i Hoshi miała miejsce najdalej poprzedniego dnia, bo chłopak, co wcześniej nie miało miejsca, wybuchał śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy dłużej zawiesił wzrok na Kojiro. Dla dobra drużyny napastnik udawał, że nie zwraca na to uwagi, ale kiedy po dwugodzinnych zajęciach zawodnicy zaczęli zbierać się do szatni, a Sorimachi usiadł na trawie i chichotał, trzymając się za brzuch, kapitan podszedł do niego i stanął nad nim niczym kat. Ken postanowił pozostać w pobliżu, bo przeczuwał już przyczynę zachowania Sorimachiego i chociaż wierzył w jego intelekt i instynkt samozachowawczy, wolał go nie zostawiać samego z Kojiro.

– Co cię tak bawi? – spytał z pozornym spokojem napastnik i spoglądając na kolegę z góry, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Przepraszam, ja naprawdę cię przepraszam, ale… Etsuko i Hoshi… – znów wybuchnął śmiechem i dopiero wściekłe tupnięcie Kojiro przywróciło go do pionu. – Nagadały mi głupot i zniszczyły mi mózg.

– To akurat widać – warknął chłopak, lekko się nad nim nachylając. – Możesz jaśniej?

– Oj, o tej imprezie w sobotę, sam wiesz, dziewczęca fantazja i te sprawy. Ale to zabawne było i…

– I dotyczyło mnie? – Kojiro uśmiechnął się w nieco przerażający sposób i Ken uznał, że dość już tej rozmowy, więc podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, rzucając Sorimachiemu na tyle groźne spojrzenie, że chłopak jakoś się opanował przed kolejnym wybuchem.

– Daj mu spokój, to nie jego wina, że Hoshi nieco popłynęła w swoich pomysłach, ale już z nią pogadałem na ten temat i się… ogarnęła – powiedział, nerwowo wyginając palce.

– Można wiedzieć, co…

– Nie będę rozpuszczać plotek – przerwał mu Ken gwałtownie. – Jednak dość znacząco wiążą się one z tym, że jak tańczyłem z Hoshi, to zrobiłeś nam awanturę i nazwałeś ją dziwką. – Na jego słowa Kojiro wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy, przyjmując postawę oznaczającą, że ma szczerą ochotę na kłótnię. – Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, gdy rozmawialiśmy następnego dnia – dodał Ken, chociaż czuł, że może to być zaczątkiem konfliktu, lecz nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Kojiro wyzywał i zastraszał młodsze uczennice Toho, których nawet nie znał i nie miał żadnych racjonalnych powodów, by ich nie lubić.

– Nie nazwałem jej dziwką, tylko kurwą, to raz – odparł wreszcie Kojiro, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Dwa, ty z nią NIE tańczyłeś, tylko się obmacywaliście, a trzy, byłem pijany i widać trochę przesadziłem, ale wkurzyłem się i…

– Też byłem pijany, tak jak Hoshi, a do niej masz cholera wie o co pretensje! Jak opowiadałeś mi o tej imprezie to oczywiście barwnie opisałeś i zaprezentowałeś co z nią robiłem, ale już nie pochwaliłeś się, że interweniowałeś. I jeszcze teraz Hoshi mi się skarży, że ją straszysz na korytarzach! – krzyknął Ken i zamachnął nerwowo rękami. – Nie stawiaj mnie w takiej sytuacji, lubię ją i mi głupio, jak słyszę, że się ciebie boi! – Wziął głęboki oddech i padł na trawę obok Sorimachiego, chwytając się za głowę.

– Głupia cipa – prychnął Kojiro w odpowiedzi. – Może z raz dla żartów na nią spojrzałem, a ona histeryzuje.

– Jak patrzysz na ludzi, to potykają się o własne nogi, więc nie dziwne, że Hoshi się przestraszyła… – odezwał się Sorimachi, który zorientował się już, że sytuacja przestała być zabawna i teraz interakcje Kena i Kojiro jakoś go nie śmieszyły.

– Nie wtrącaj się – warknął napastnik, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Rozmawiam z Kenem, a nie z tobą.

– Skoro _rozmawiamy_ , to powiedz mi, z łaski swojej, czym tak bardzo podpadła ci Hoshi, bo jakoś nic sensownego nie przychodzi mi do głowy, a jeśli do kogokolwiek mógłbyś mieć pretensje po tym, co się działo, to tylko do mnie – stwierdził Ken, lekko marszcząc brwi. – To patrząc na mnie można odnieść wrażenie, że ją w jakiś sposób wykorzystałem i gdybyś za to dał mi po łbie, nawet nie miałbym pretensji – urwał i uniósł głowę, lecz Kojiro wyraźnie stracił wcześniejszą pewność siebie. – Więc?

– Ona… po prostu… Ona jest jak ten cholerny Hideki – stwierdził w końcu i z całej siły zacisnął pięści. – Cholerna manipulantka. Tak samo jak on, potrafi cię zmusić do rzeczy, które nawet nie przyszłyby ci do głowy! Głupiejesz przez nią! – wybuchnął już jawnie, chociaż moment wcześniej wydawał się względnie spokojny. – Nie znoszę jej, bo przy niej nie jesteś sobą i odstawiasz jakieś chore akcje, rozumiesz!?

– Przestań drzeć mordę – warknął na to Ken, gdyż argumentacja Kojiro była absurdalna, a porównanie Hoshi i Hidekiego po prostu idiotycznie. – Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu, Hyuga. Masz przestać czepiać się Hoshi. Koniec, kropka.

– Świetnie! – prychnął jeszcze Kojiro, po czym usiadł obok niego na trawie i zaczął skubać co dłuższe źdźbła trawy z murawy, więcej się nie odzywając. Ken westchnął ciężko i rzucił Sorimachiemu zbolałe spojrzenie, z jakiś przyczyn licząc na jego psychiczne wsparcie. Chłopak miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, a w pewnym momencie zaczął cicho chichotać; gdy Kojiro zerknął na niego spode łba, wybuchnął nagle takim śmiechem, że musiał położyć się na trawie, by się uspokoić, co i tak zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.

– Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę – wydusił wreszcie, gdy Ken zaczął się już niepokoić o jego zdrowie psychiczne. – Wy dwaj, doprawdy… – jeszcze raz się roześmiał, po czym, kręcąc głową, podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na nich z góry, szczególną uwagę poświęcając Kojiro, który był w tak pełnym zdegustowania szoku, że nie był na razie w stanie wydusić słowa. – Jesteście jak stare małżeństwo, wiecie? I totalnie się już nie dziwię pomysłom Etsuko i Hoshi – zakończył, po czym ruszył truchtem w stronę szatni, kilkakrotnie jeszcze oglądając się na oniemiałego Kena i Kojiro.

– Chyba teraz już możesz mi powiedzieć, co one wydumały – wymamrotał w końcu napastnik i, co Ken stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, był bardziej zażenowany stwierdzeniem Sorimachiego niż zły z jego powodu; w sumie gdyby był zły, nie siedziałby tu teraz, lecz siłą wbijałby chłopakowi do głowy, żeby nie słuchał babskich plotek i nie rozpowiadał głupot. – No? Domyślam się, o co chodziło, więc dawaj. Nic mnie już nie zszokuje – powiedział i ze średnim powodzeniem spróbował się zaśmiać.

– Że niby coś nas łączy i to widać, a ty rzuciłeś się na Hoshi, bo jesteś zazdrosny. W sensie, o mnie zazdrosny… – doprecyzował Ken, lekko się czerwieniąc i czekając na wybuch Kojiro, który jednak… nie nastąpił.

– Też uważasz, że tak to wygląda?

– Cholera, nie! – wykrzyknął bramkarz stanowczo. – Nie – powtórzył ciszej, zawieszając wzrok gdzieś w oddali. – Nie rozumiem niektórych twoich ostatnich zachowań, ale nie tłumaczę sobie tego, czego nie rozumiem, jakimiś niestworzonymi…

– Tak, jasne – parsknął Kojiro, a gdy Ken spojrzał na niego niepewnie, zorientował się, że chłopak lekko się uśmiecha i że nie ma zamiaru prowadzić dalszej konfrontacji; odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się w jego stronę, siadając na trawie nieco wygodniej. – Ken, uważaj na nią – powiedział Kojiro po jakimś czasie, nieco poważniej. – Nie potrzeba ci zakochanej adoratorki, która wesoło rozpowiada koleżankom o takich pomysłach.

– Hoshi nie miała nic złego na myśli i nie zamierzała…

– Zakładam, że Hideki też _nie zamierzał_ , gdy zaciągnął cię do szatni, ale jakimś sposobem masz tendencje do relacji z ludźmi którzy… – zawiesiły głos, szukając właściwego określenia. – Którzy nie mają złych zamiarów, a są przez nich same problemy. – Na to stwierdzenie Ken nie miał żadnego kontrargumentu, więc jakiś czas milczał, zanim odważył się odezwać, by wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną, nurtującą go kwestię.

– Dlaczego nie poszedłeś za Sorimachim, żeby powyrywać mu nogi z dupy?

– A dlaczego miałbym? – zdziwił się całkowicie szczerze Kojiro.

– No wiesz… – zaczął Ken ostrożnie, znów czując się dość głupio. – Te jego sugestie o małżeństwie i że one dwie miały rację i… tak dalej. Nie rusza cię to…?

– Nie, czemu? – Wzruszył ramionami, na co bramkarz wytrzeszczył lekko oczy. – Nie robi mi różnicy, co ludzie wygadują za moimi plecami. Czy wiążą mnie z dziewczynami, czy z tobą. Mam to gdzieś, co ludzie mówią i sobie ze wszystkim poradzę, ale TY sobie ewidentnie nie radzisz i dlatego nie zamierzam tego tolerować.

– A gdyby cała szkoła się dowiedziała o mnie i wszyscy by mówili, że coś nas łączy? – spytał cicho Ken, wzdrygając się na samą myśl, że coś takiego mogłoby nastąpić. – Też byś to olał?

– Nie, wtedy wpieprzyłbym każdemu, kto by nas przez to zaczął negatywnie postrzegać i kto by się czepiał – odparł pewnym tonem. – Furuta i Kawabe żyją jeszcze tylko dlatego, że dobitnie pokazałeś, że nie chcesz, żebym się wtrącał i dla dobra drużyny i tak dalej. Wobec innych ludzi nie miałbym takich oporów i… – zamilkł na moment i spojrzał na Kena, który zwiesił ramiona, wpatrzony w ziemię. – Ken, nie ma nic złego w tym, że jesteś gejem, źli są ci wszyscy popieprzeni ludzie, którzy robią z tego wielkie halo. Przestań się dołować i nad sobą rozckliwiać, bo podobno nie chcesz być uważany za ciotę bez jaj, prawda? – Szturchnął go w ramię, a bramkarz zaśmiał się krótko i uniósł głowę, nie do końca dowierzając, że rozmowa potoczyła się tak… pozytywnie, co było rzadkością, jeśli chodzi o wymiany zdań jego i Kojiro z ostatnich tygodni.

– Dziękuję – powiedział krótko i ponownie spuścił wzrok, po czym, z lekkim westchnieniem, położył się na trawie, wbijając wzrok w chmurzące się niebo. Kojiro legł obok niego i na moment zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, sprawiając tym, że przez ciało Kena przeszły dreszcze.

– Za dużo myślisz – stwierdził, na co bramkarz kiwnął tylko głową, ale chociaż wiedział, że to bezsensowne, pozwolił kolejny raz, by jego umysł wypełniły pytania, wątpliwości, tysiące scenariuszów, marzeń, opcji…

…i przede wszystkim, by wypełnił go Kojiro.

 

~~~~~~

 

Niedzielny trening piłki nożnej przyniósł informację o meczu towarzyskim z drużyną z Mito, który miał się odbyć za tydzień, a podczas wtorkowych zajęć z karate Ken ostatecznie uznał, że czas zadzwonić do Ichiro i poprosić o przywiezienie mu kimon. Postanowił połączyć te dwie kwestie – co prawda jego brat nigdy nie chodził na tego rodzaju imprezy, ale bramkarz uznał, że poproszenie go o stroje do karate przy jednoczesnym zaproszeniu na mecz mogłoby być odpowiednim wyważeniem tych dwóch sportów. Całą środę gryzł się z myślami i zastanawiał nad tą rozmową tak wnikliwie, że podczas pomagania Takeshiemu z zadaniem z rachunku prawdopodobieństwa zaczął popełniać błędy na tyle widoczne, że młodszy chłopak sam go poprawiał.

– Nad czymkolwiek się zastanawiasz, zrób to – odezwał się pierwszoklasista, zatrzaskując z obrzydzeniem zeszyt do matematyki.

– To nic ważnego – odparował natychmiast Ken, gdy Kojiro uniósł wzrok znad talerza, po którym niechętnie przesuwał fragmenty przestudzonego już kalafiora. – No co tak patrzycie?

– Dziwnie wyglądasz – oznajmił napastnik i wbił pałeczkę w jeden z kawałków warzywa. – Co jest?

– Muszę zadzwonić do Ichiro – jęknął Ken, wbijając wzrok w swoją własną porcję jedzenia, z której starannie wybrał wszystkie ziarna fasoli i teraz układał je w zgrabny stosik. Łypnął okiem na niedojedzony posiłek Kojiro, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy bardzo dziwne by było zaproponowanie mu wymienienie się talerzami. Uznał, że byłoby i chwycił pałeczkami jedno z większych i mniej wstrętnie wyglądających ziaren, ale prawie udławił się z obrzydzenia, gdy spróbował je przełknąć. Kojiro patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, wyraźnie zafascynowany zmaganiami Kena, ale wreszcie otrząsnął się i wrócił do rozmowy.

– I w czym problem?

– Zostawiłem w domu kimona i głupio mi go o nie prosić, ale ich potrzebuję… głupio mi też kupować nowe, bo tamte leżą w Saitamie. I chciałbym żeby przyjechał na mecz, ale w sumie to chyba słaby pomysł – wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął do ust jeszcze trochę fasoli, krzywiąc się z każdym kęsem. Niestety, spóźnili się na kolację i teraz bufet był już zamknięty, więc nowy posiłek nie wchodził w grę i…

– … czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? – spytał Kojiro ostrym tonem. Ken zamrugał oczami, orientując się, że zamyślił się przez idiotyczną fasolę, więc odstawił talerz, uznając, że kupi coś dodatkowego w automacie. – Gdzie tu problem, bo nie rozumiem?

– Racja. Zadzwonię zaraz do Ichiro – przytaknął, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca, bo dziwne rozkojarzenie jakoś nie dawało mu spokoju. Zupełnie jakby coś znów miało się wydarzyć, teraz, w momencie gdy poprawił oceny, ogarnął się z treningami, ustalił sobie czas na naukę, ćwiczenia, spotkania z przyjaciółmi oraz niemal codzienne wypady z Hoshi na miasto i na dobre wkręcił się w szkolny rytm. – Po prostu…

– Po prostu…? – zachęcił go Kojiro, a Takeshi rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie jednemu i drugiemu, po czym, wyczuwając najwyraźniej starcie, zgarnął swoje rzeczy i wyparował ze stołówki.

– Mam złe przeczucia – odparł Ken. – W sensie… z tym telefonem do Ichiro.

– Nie pieprz głupot – oznajmił Kojiro, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Pójdę z tobą zadzwonić – dodał, po czym odebrał bramkarzowi talerz i nie robiąc sobie nic z podejrzliwych spojrzeń paru niedobitków, którzy jeszcze siedzieli na stołówce, przerzucił niedojedzoną fasolę Kena do plastikowego kubka i wsadził do niego jednorazowe pałeczki. – No, dawaj – popędził go, a sam ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać na widok przedziwnie wyglądającego chłopaka, który dojadał z kubka resztki po kumplu, lecz Ken był pewien, że wzbudzili tym niesłychane zainteresowanie wśród znudzonych mieszkańców akademika.

Dzwonił z budki telefonicznej, gdyż aparaty przy recepcji, jak zwykle, zajęte były przez marudzących pierwszoklasistów. Chi-chi odebrała dopiero po czwartym sygnale, wyraźnie zdyszana i poprosiła o telefon za dziesięć minut, więc, nie mając ochoty gapić się w telefon, czując wiercący mu dziurę w plecach wzrok stojącego parę metrów dalej Kojiro, wybrał z pamięci numer Hidekiego. W końcu – mieli porozmawiać, a była szansa, że chłopak wrócił już z wakacji do Sapporo.

– Słucham? – odezwał się spokojny, męski głos, a Ken dopiero teraz uprzytomnił sobie, że przecież Hikki nie mieszka sam.

– Ken Wakashimazu, jest Hideki? – spytał, starając się mówić na tyle cicho, by Kojiro go nie usłyszał. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie uprzejmie poprosił o chwilę cierpliwości, a moment później w słuchawce dał się słyszeć radosny wrzask jego przyjaciela.

– Zadzwoniłeś! Ken, wczoraj wróciliśmy i było tak wspaniale, że chyba zaraz pojadę na nowe wakacje! – chichot, wybuchnięcie śmiechem, jeszcze trochę chichotu. – Co tam u ciebie? Możesz rozmawiać? Pochlałeś sobie zeszłej soboty, mam nadzieję! I co u opalonej dupy? – wyrzucał z siebie pytania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Ken westchnął, stwierdzając, że ten telefon to nie był dobry pomysł.

– Wszystko ok. – odparł, a Hidekiemu taka odpowiedź wystarczyła i zaczął opowiadać o wyjeździe na Okinawę, gdzie wylegiwał się całymi dniami na plaży i pił drinki z palemkami w nieludzkich ilościach. Mówił dość bełkotliwie i mniej starannie niż zazwyczaj, zupełnie jakby utracił nieco swych krasomówczych zdolności, lecz to w sumie odpowiadało Kenowi, bo dzięki temu nie brzmiał, jakby się popisywał… a może po prostu zaczął się uodparniać na jego wdzięki i charyzmę słyszalną nawet przez telefon.

Kiedy Hideki wreszcie dał dojść młodszemu chłopakowi do głosu, ten krótko powiedział o powrocie do karate, towarzyskim meczu i kacu gigancie po poprzedniej sobocie, ale nie wdawał się w szczegóły, a Hideki i tak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go nie słuchał i na nic nie naciskał, co tym razem… odrobinę zirytowało bramkarza, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. Paradoksalnie poczuł, że woli natrętnego i agresywnego Kojiro w tym względzie – bo on, w przeciwieństwie do Hikkiego, nie sprawiał nigdy wrażenia, jakby miał gdzieś jego sprawy. Nawet jeśli okazywał to… tak jak to okazywał. To sprawiło, że jakoś stracił ochotę na dalszą rozmowę i wymawiając się nauką, pożegnał się z chłopakiem, po czym ponownie wykręcił numer Chi-chi.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała szybko, nawet się nie witając. – Już jestem, mów o co chodzi – zażądała.

– Macie czas, żeby w weekend do mnie wpaść? – spytał, a gdy dziewczyna potwierdziła, powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę, że potrzebuje swoich kimon, opisał, gdzie się znajdują i zaproponował jej, by pojawiła się z jego bratem na meczu.

– Akurat świetnie się składa, bo Ichiro w sobotę ma być w Tokio, więc przejadę się z nim i zostaniemy na noc. Chcesz z nim pogadać? Właśnie się kąpie, ale zaraz powinien…

– Nie, tylko chciałem o to zapytać i to, no… wszystko – odparł szybko i nieco niezręcznie, modląc się w duchu, by Chi-chi nie zapytała o jego problemy i ostatnie wydarzenia. O kąpiącym się Ichiro starał się nie myśleć, bo dysząca do słuchawki dziewczyna i prysznic chwilę później mówiły dość jednoznacznie, w jakim momencie ich spotkania zadzwonił, a sama wizja tych dwoje była dla niego porażająca.

– Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? – spytała na to dziewczyna, a Ken przeklął w myślach; nie brzmiała jednak podejrzliwie, a to dobrze rokowało, więc powtórzył tekst zastosowany dla Hidekiego, z pominięciem kwestii imprezy i picia. Zabrzmiało nieźle, a Chi-chi przełknęła to bez problemów, obiecała zorganizować wyjazd i umówili się na spotkanie po meczu, który miał się odbyć w samo południe na boisku Toho.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu Ken odłożył słuchawkę z westchnieniem ulgi. Liczył na to, że po meczu będzie pełen energii psychicznej i entuzjazmu i jego brat oraz Chi-chi nie zorientują się, że cokolwiek nie gra i że zaledwie dwa-trzy tygodnie wcześniej przeżywał koszmar życia i nic im nie powiedział. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że gdy myślał o weekendzie… czuł niepokój i w żaden sposób nie mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że coś się wydarzy. I nie będzie to nic miłego.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken patrzył na śniadanie i coś, co podobno było zupą rybną, ale było też niejadalne i uznał, że tym razem nie będzie się katował i pójdzie zjeść na mieście. W poprzednich latach nauki robił tak zawsze, gdy nie odpowiadało mu szkolne jedzenie – czyli przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu. Teraz jednak żył na koszt Ichiro, a nie rodziców, więc był raczej oszczędny i miał wrażenie, że najwięcej wydaje na desery w cukierni, w której bywał z Hoshi przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia codziennie, choćby tylko na dziesięć minut i _jedną_ porcję czegoś słodkiego. Nie potrafił opisać, jak chętnie zamieniłby tę nieszczęsną zupę na pucharek lodów o smaku zielonej herbaty… wszyscy wokół jedli jednak bez narzekań, więc zaczął rozglądać się za Hoshi, zastanawiając się, czy ich wspólna słabość do słodyczy łączyła się z podobnym gustem odnośnie innego jedzenia i – bingo! – dziewczyna siedziała sztywno na krześle, przegryzając tylko kawałek pieczywa. Obiecał sobie w myślach, że zabierze ją gdzieś natychmiast po śniadaniu i byłby już wstał z miejsca, by z nią porozmawiać, kiedy na miejsce naprzeciwko – jak zwykle, puste – zwalił się dziwnie podekscytowany Isayama. Przywitał się z nim i Kojiro krótko i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, ignorując Takeshiego, którego nie znał i któremu teoretycznie powinien się przedstawić.

– To jak, idziesz dziś na te pokazy? – wypalił, a Ken otworzył szerzej oczy, próbując się domyślić o co może chodzić, ale wciąż miał w głowie desery i nie mógł się skupić.

– Jakie pokazy?

– KARATE! – wykrzyknął chłopak, z oburzeniem wymachując rękami. – Od początku roku czyli od MIESIĄCA wiszą plakaty informacyjne pod salą treningową! Przyjadą różni mistrzowie i będą panele dyskusyjne i…

– Nie – odparł natychmiast Ken, domyślając się już, o co chodzi: w końcu jego ojciec pojawiał się przynajmniej na połowie tego rodzaju imprez i ryzyko wpadnięcia na niego było zbyt duże.

– No ale…

– Isayama, nie – powtórzył. – Nie chce mi się i nie mam czasu, a poza tym jutro mam mecz i potrzebuję się, no… przygotować – wypalił, a Kojiro spojrzał wówczas na niego jak na idiotę.

– Przepraszam, a jak ty się niby przygotowujesz na mecz towarzyski z drużyną tak słabą, że nawet o niej nie słyszeliśmy?

– Nie można lekceważyć żadnego przeciwnika! – oznajmił desperacko Ken.

– Świetnie, więc co będziesz robić?

– Medytować – wypalił bez zastanowienia chłopak, a Takeshi aż zakrztusił się herbatą i Kojiro musiał mocno poklepać go po plecach, by odzyskał oddech; gdy wreszcie się uspokoił i uczniowie z najbliższych stolików przestali na nich patrzyć, napastnik podjął rozmowę.

– Domyślam się, że będziesz medytować z Hoshi, obżerając się słodyczami – stwierdził, krzyżując ręce i patrząc na Kena wyzywająco. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to roztyjesz się i będziesz takim bramkarzem jak Nakanishi.

– Mogę medytować, jak chcę, nie idę na żadne pokazy – prychnął Ken i spróbował podnieść się z miejsca, lecz, tak jak poprzednim razem, Kojiro i Isayama go zatrzymali, przyprawiając go o niemiłe poczucie dejavu. Ciężko padł na krzesło i dwukrotnie zamieszał w zupie, z której następnie wyłowił długiego, włochatego glona i zaczął mu się przyglądać. – Dobra… o której się to zaczyna…? – westchnął, na co Isayama parsknął śmiechem.

– Zero asertywności, ale to w tobie lubię – oznajmił rozbrajająco. – Za dwie godziny, możemy się umówić pod bramą szkoły z piętnaście minut wcześniej, ok.?

– Ok. – odparł niemrawo Ken. – Mogę wziąć kogoś ze sobą? – spytał w przypływie inspiracji, na co Kojiro uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– No jasne, nas tam idzie większa ekipa, bo mamy grupowy karnet i dlatego cię wciągam.

– Świetnie – oznajmił chłopak, wymuszając lekki uśmiech. – W takim razie widzimy się niedługo – dodał, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i, zostawiwszy niedojedzony posiłek, ruszył w stronę stolika, gdzie siedziała Hoshi z koleżankami i Sorimachim. Czuł, że Isayama, Kojiro i Takeshi wlepiają w niego spojrzenia, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robił i jeśli ONI mogli prawić mu złośliwości i wysyłać na pokazy, których nie chciał oglądać, to miał prawo wybrać się na nie… po swojemu.

– Cześć! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Hoshi, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. – Ken, proszę, chodźmy coś zjeść, bo to… – jęknęła, wskazując na nieszczęsną zupę i zawiesiła głos.

– Wiem – mruknął Ken, po czym w geście powitania szybko skinął głową w stronę reszty dziewcząt i Sorimachiego. Oparł się o krzesło Hoshi i lekko nad nią nachylił, tak, że końcówki jego długich włosów muskały jej ramię przy każdym ruchu. – Właśnie po to przyszedłem, żeby uratować cię od tego świństwa i zabrać na poranny… podwieczorek? – powiedział, a na te słowa oczy Hoshi rozbłysły, jakby wygrała los na loterii, co niesamowicie rozbawiło Kena. – A potem pójdziesz ze mną na pokazy karate – dodał, prostując się i dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że koleżanki dziewczyny wpatrywały się w nich dwoje jak w obrazek.

– Pokazy…? Jak mam się ubrać na coś takiego?

– Zakładam, że nie będziesz występować, więc jak chcesz – mrugnął do niej okiem i odsunął się o krok. – Będę pod twoim akademikiem za pół godziny – dodał, ruszając w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki. Usłyszał nieszczęśliwy pisk jakiejś dziewczyny i wypowiadane przez kogoś konspiracyjnym szeptem słowa, że Wakashimazu zaprosił na randkę akurat HOSHI. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy był to dobry pomysł, ale dał sobie spokój – dziewczyna wiedziała, na czym stoi i nie miała nic przeciwko roli ‘najlepszej przyjaciółki geja’, więc spróbował chociaż raz postąpić jak Kojiro i nie przejmować się tym, co gadają ludzie na jego temat. A przede wszystkim, postanowił dobrze się bawić na tych idiotycznych pokazach.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken obserwował pokazy z lekkim znudzeniem, bardziej koncentrując się na fakcie, że z jednej jego strony ma rozchichotaną Hoshi, komentującą fizyczne atrybuty zawodników, a z drugiej – Kojiro, który zerkał na nią z chęcią mordu w oczach. Jak się okazało, Isayama, oprócz kilku osób, których Ken wcześniej nie znał, wyciągnął na imprezę również Hyugę i Sawadę, z którymi zdążył się zakolegować i poczuć więź, co nieszczególnie cieszyło bramkarza. Myśl o tym, że Kojiro mógłby zacząć się wtrącać w jego treningi karate i postępy w tym zakresie była przerażająca i już czuł, że może mu to kiedyś spędzać sen z powiek.

Na razie jednak porażała go Hoshi, która, ubrana w zbyt krótką, plisowaną spódniczkę wzdychała do karateków i, co gorsza, szeptem pytała go, którzy się podobają JEMU. Milczał jak zaklęty, zażenowany do granic możliwości i rozglądał się wokół, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki, której jednak nie było. Na placu poniżej wymieniła się grupa zawodników prezentujących swoje zdolności i gdy rozpoznał wśród nich kilku karateków z dojo ojca, uznał, że chwilowo zmyje się stąd i kupi coś do jedzenia; chociaż siedzieli w tłumie dość daleko od występów, a mężczyźni mieli swoje zadanie i raczej nie gapili się na widownię szukając znajomych twarzy, wolał zniknąć.

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytała Hoshi, również się podnosząc, lecz zbył ją, mrucząc coś o toalecie i szybkim krokiem zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, gapiąc się w ziemię. Będąc już przy wyjściu, przyspieszył kroku i wówczas boleśnie zderzył się z kimś idącym naprzeciwko niego ze sporym kubkiem coli. Napój chlusnął na jego bluzę, lecz większa jego część wylała się na mężczyznę, który w pierwszej chwili zmartwiał, ale potem zaczął się awanturować i wrzeszczeć coś o nieuważnych gówniarzach.

– Bardzo pana przepraszam, ja tylko…

– Co za kretyn! Jak ja teraz tam pójdę, jestem cały mokry! – wrzeszczał tamten, a że wymachiwał przy tym rękami i wyglądał dość zjawiskowo, po chwili sytuacją zainteresowało się dwóch ochroniarzy. Ken przymknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, zastanawiając się, jakich bogów zirytował, że zsyłali na niego nawet tak prozaiczne nieszczęścia jak wpadanie na znerwicowanych czterdziestolatków. Cierpliwie wysłuchiwał krzyków oraz usilnych prób załagodzenia ich ze strony obsługi, dostrzegając paru gapiów, których zainteresowała cała sytuacja i w ogólnym hałasie usłyszał nagle znajomy głos pytający, co się stało. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, gdy dojrzał elegancko ubranego Ichiro z plakietką VIP przyczepioną na marynarce.

– Ken!? – wykrzyknął chłopak, również go zauważając. – Co tu robisz? – spytał i energicznie przepchnął się między ludźmi. Warknął coś pod nosem w stronę ochroniarzy i awanturnika, z którym zderzył się bramkarz, a że wyglądał w tym momencie na „kogoś ważnego” i wypiął pierś, prezentując oznaczenie specjalnego gościa, tłum bez większego szemrania zaczął się rozchodzić.

– Znajomi mnie wyciągnęli na te pokazy – odparł, lekko się krzywiąc.

– Masz znajomych interesujących się karate? – zdziwił się Ichiro i skinął na Kena, by weszli z powrotem na salę, więc chłopak posłusznie ruszył z nim w tamtym kierunku.

– Szkolna sekcja. Mieli karnet grupowy.

– Nie wiedziałem, że…

– Trenuję z nimi od początku szkoły – powiedział, zanim Ichiro dokończył pytanie. – Gdzie siedzisz?

– Przy bandzie nudziarzy z dojo… nie, nie ma ojca. Jakieś sprawy biznesowe go zatrzymały… zaprowadź mnie do swoich znajomych, z chęcią się zapoznam. – Uśmiechnął się, ale widać było, że jest to raczej polecenie niż prośba, więc Ken bez słowa sprzeciwu, za to z cichym westchnieniem, ruszył z Ichiro na swoje miejsce.

– Co tu robisz, tak właściwie?

– Miałem występować, ale przez ten ostatni wypadek dopiero parę dni temu odzyskałem sprawność w ręce i nie było czasu żebym się przygotował, więc ojciec mnie wysłał bym „nawiązywał kontakty”. A tak poza tym, zdycham z nudów przy tych gościach – skinął głową w stronę znacznie oddalonej od nich loży, gdzie siedziało kilku podstarzałych mężczyzn.

– Czemu nie jesteś z Chi-chi?

– Mówiłem przecież, że ona się nie nadaje do prezentacji i to tyczy również ludzi z branży – odparł Ichiro, błądząc dziwnie wzrokiem, więc jasnym było, że nie jest to cała prawda. Ken nie miał jednak szans zapytać o więcej, bo znaleźli się już przy jego znajomych, więc chrząknął znacząco, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– To mój brat, Ichiro – powiedział, wskazując na starszego chłopaka, który przebiegł wzrokiem po całej grupie, najdłużej zawieszając wzrok na odkrytych nogach Hoshi. Ken dostrzegł to i obrócił oczami, lecz przedstawił wszystkich po kolei, a wówczas kilka osób się przesunęło, by zrobić miejsca im obu. Jeden z kolegów Isayamy, studiujący już Kahaya, wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w Ichiro, który również zaczął mu się przyglądać.

– Ja cię skądś znam – odezwał się w końcu brat Kena, a wówczas bramkarz zmartwiał, gdyż stało się to, czego od początku się obawiał, przychodząc tutaj. Rzucił Kojiro rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, lecz chłopak nie miał pojęcia, w czym rzecz, więc nie miał szans mu pomóc.

– Też cię kojarzę, tylko… – zmarszczył brwi, po czym lekko uderzył się w czoło i wskazał palcem na Ichiro. – Dojo w Saitamie! Jesteś synem właściciela!

– Rok temu zacząłeś się u nas uczyć, ale niedawno…

– Wyjechałem do Tokio na studia – odparł tamten. – Ale mój bratanek, Atsushi Kahaya, nadal u was się uczy. Kojarzysz go?

– Kojarzę wszystkich – powiedział Ichiro, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu, lecz zanim zdołał coś więcej powiedzieć, Kahaya spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i podrapał się po brodzie. Ken zamknął oczy, domyślając się, co zaraz miało nastąpić, a fakt, że rozmowie przysłuchiwało się kilku znajomych Isayamy, Kojiro, Takeshi i Hoshi jeszcze wszystko pogarszał.

– Czekaj, czy mi się dobrze kojarzy… u was jakaś afera była z półtora miesiąca temu, prawda? – spytał, wpatrując się w Ichiro, który wreszcie zrozumiał, w co wpakował siebie i Kena przychodząc tutaj.

– Afera…? – powtórzył, ale udawanie, że nie wie o co chodzi, średnio mu wyszło.

– Jakaś dziwna opcja z którymś z twoich braci… czy tam kuzynów? Że na przyjęciu zrobił awanturę i pożarł się z twoim ojcem? Nagadał jakiś bzdur, że jest gejem, żeby go wkurzyć i ogólnie była burza z piorunami?

– To… nie do końca tak było – odparł Ichiro nerwowo i zerknął na Kena, który, pochylony na krześle, trzymał się dłonią za głowę.

– A jak? Bo to strasznie zabawne było, ta cała krzywa akcja… weź powiedz, o co tam chodziło, bo chodzą takie plotki, że aż żałuję, że już nie jestem z wami w dojo – roześmiał się, nie zauważając, że jego rozmówca zrobił się blady jak ściana.

– To rodzinne sprawy i daruję sobie powtarzania pogłosek – wydukał w końcu brat Kena. – Możemy zostawić ten temat? – spytał błagalnie, lecz wówczas temat podjął Isayama.

– Ken, mówiłeś zawsze że trenujesz karate dla zabawy, a nie że to rodzinny sport i że twój ojciec prowadzi dojo… To przez te afery w domu nie chodziłeś na treningi na początku semestru? – spytał, a wówczas bramkarz poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego martwym wzrokiem.

– Tak i dlatego właśnie nie chciałem też przychodzić _tutaj_ – odparł spokojnie.

– Ale co to ma z to… – zaczął Kahaya i urwał wpół słowa. – O kurwa. To ty… na tamtym przyjęciu… – znów zamilkł, a Ken skinął lekko głową, czekając na wybuch ze strony Isayamy lub któregoś z jego znajomych, którzy tu przyszli. Czuł na sobie współczujące spojrzenia Hoshi i Takeshiego, a siedzący obok Kojiro był tak spięty, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się na kogoś rzucić. Wszyscy jednak milczeli i chociaż wokół tłumy dobrze się bawiły i było dość głośno, miał wrażenie, że czas stanął i zaległa kompletna cisza.

– To prawda? – spytał w końcu Isayama, a Ken ponownie skinął głową, wiedząc, że nie uda mu się niczego sensownego wymyślić i że nie potrafiłby skłamać im w żywe oczy, powtarzając wersję swojego ojca, że „jego syna poniosło i chciał mu zrobić na złość gadając bzdury”. – Ale… cholera, w ogóle tego nie… – urwał, a wówczas bramkarz westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z miejsca.

– Na przyjęciu miałem starcie z ojcem i wyszło w kłótni, że jestem gejem – powiedział wprost, wzruszając lekko ramionami, jakby próbował sprawić wrażenie, że nieszczególnie go to rusza, ale wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. – Wyrzucił mnie z domu i próbował załagodzić potem sprawę w towarzystwie, żeby wyszło, że kłamałem. Nie chodziłem na treningi, bo bałem się, że ktoś z Saitamy tam będzie i mnie skojarzy, a nie chciałem przyjść tutaj, bo na takich pokazach często jest ktoś z dojo i, cóż, tym razem też był – stwierdził, wskazując na brata, który siedział na krześle ze zwieszoną głową, mając świadomość, że to jego pojawienie się doprowadziło do kłopotów. – Isayama… byłbym cholernie wdzięczny, gdybyś nie mówił tego w szkole – zakończył Ken cicho, po czym zacisnął na moment pięści i nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję, szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia, tym razem uważając, by na nikogo nie wpaść.

– Ken, zaczekaj! – krzyknęła za nim Hoshi, lecz nie zwolnił kroku i dziewczyna dopadła  go dopiero, gdy był już w holu i opierał się o ścianę, nieprzytomnie gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciwko niego i mocno objęła go ramionami, a wówczas Ken przymknął oczy i oparł brodę na jej włosach, próbując ochłonąć i pozbyć się czarnych myśli. Parę dłuższych chwil milczeli, zanim dziewczyna ponownie się odezwała. – Hyuga wyglądał, jakby chciał ich pozabijać, w razie gdyby którykolwiek rzucił coś chamskiego – powiedziała, próbując go pocieszyć i najwyraźniej sądząc, że świadomość posiadania dzielnych obrońców, co skoczą za nim w ogień, to to, czego najbardziej potrzebuje.

– Niech lepiej nie próbuje, wszyscy oni trenują karate – odparł z przekąsem, lecz jej tok rozumowania odrobinę go rozczulił.

– Ale masz brata po swojej stronie! I Sawadę. Na pewno dadzą radę.

– Tak, bo Sawada to odważny wojownik, co rzuci się z Hyugą i Ichiro na sześciu parę lat starszych karateków – stwierdził Ken ironicznie i aż sam się roześmiał na swoje słowa. Łagodnie odsunął od siebie Hoshi, która spojrzała na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy już może zaprzestać nieudolnych prób pocieszania go. – Potrzebuję ogromnej porcji lodów.

– Z taką ilością czekolady, żeby dostać rozstroju żołądka – dodała dziewczyna.

– I likierem wiśniowym, a potem…

– Te kremowe ciastka z makiem.

– I jeszcze więcej lodów – dodała Hoshi rozmarzonym tonem, a jej oczy znów błyszczały z ekscytacji.

– Wakashimazu, ja mówiłem serio o tym tyciu – usłyszeli głos Kojiro, który przerwał ich marzycielską rozmowę. Oboje szybko odwrócili się w jego stronę i zobaczyli, że stoi lekko oparty o Takeshiego i ma głęboko rozciętą wargę. Obok byli Isayama i Ichiro, którzy rzucali mu rozłoszczone spojrzenia, więc Ken domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel, jak zwykle, wszczął jakąś bójką. Jęknął głośno i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, by ocenić jego rany wojenne, lecz poza tym, że odrobinę kulał i miał zakrwawioną wargę, wydawało się, że nic mu nie jest.

– Jesteś nienormalny, Hyuga – stwierdził krótko. – Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę, żebyś bawił się w mojego obrońcę! Jutro mamy mecz, a ty jesteś poturbowany, bo znów się z kimś pobiłeś!

– Nic mi nie jest, a ten złamas Kahaya zasługiwał, żeby dostać po swoim pustym łbie! – krzyknął chłopak, po czym odepchnął łagodnie Takeshiego, gdy ten próbował go objąć i pomóc mu stać. – Mówię przecież, że nic mi nie jest – syknął w jego stronę i Ken musiał policzyć do dziesięciu w myślach, by uspokoić się i nie dodać Kojiro paru nowych kontuzji.

– Świetnie. Ichiro, co ten kretyn odjebał? – zwrócił się do brata, który tylko zaczerwienił się i spojrzał w górę, udając, że go nie rozumie. – Isayama? Sawada?

– Kahaya i jakiś drugi gość zaczęli się śmiać i nazwali cię… sam wiesz jak – odparł Takeshi, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość od Kojiro, który wydawał się być w istnej furii. – Kahaya był bliżej, więc to on dostał pierwszy, ale tamci się zrewanżowali i… sam widzisz – wskazał na napastnika, który aż zagotował się ze złości.

– Zabiłbym obu, gdy ci dwaj się nie wtrącili – warknął, wskazując na Ichiro i Isayamę.

– Człowieku, ty się marnujesz biegając za piłką, weź się lepiej za wrestling albo coś w tym rodzaju – rzucił karateka, wyraźnie zirytowany zachowaniem napastnika, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Kena – Prawie mi wybił zęby, jak go próbowaliśmy unieszkodliwić! Dobrze, że poradziliśmy sobie, zanim ochrona…

– Starczy – przerwał mu Ken zmęczonym głosem. – Już wszystko wiem. Nie zamierzam tam wracać i…

– Ależ wróćmy! Ja bym tam…

– Hyuga, ty jesteś jednak nienormalny – przerwała mu nagle milcząca do tej pory Hoshi. – Próbowałeś kiedyś konsultować się ze specjalistą, żeby dał ci coś na uspokojenie? Co prawda na głupotę nie ma lekarstwa, ale jakbyś był bardziej otępiały, to może przynajmniej zachowywałbyś się jak cywilizowany człowiek! – prychnęła, jednocześnie przysuwając się do Kena, gdyż Kojiro aż zatrząsł się z wściekłości, gdy to usłyszał.

– Starczy – powtórzył bramkarz, bez komentarza wracając do tego, co chciał powiedzieć. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale idziemy z Hoshi na coś do jedzenia, bo dla mnie impreza skończona.

– Ja też idę, bo ze stresu zgłodniałem – odparł Takeshi, spoglądając z wyrzutem na Kojiro, który ciężko oddychał, ale wydawał się już nieco uspokajać. Isayama i Ichiro również wyrazili chęć ruszenia się gdzieś, a Ken westchnął pod nosem, gdyż liczył po cichu na to, że spędzi z Hoshi przyjemny, spokojny czas nad deserami.

– Ok., to idźcie przodem i… wybierzcie co tam wam pasuje, a my do was dołączymy – powiedział i spojrzał wymownie na Kojiro. Skoro i tak nie było szansy na miłe popołudnie w cukierni, to zamierzał pogadać z nim już teraz i przy okazji zorientować się, czy jego naruszona kostka nie była w gorszym stanie niż zwichnięcie.

– Będziemy w tej kawiarni koło poczty i zajmiemy miejsca, więc się nie spieszcie – zarządziła Hoshi i puściła do niego oko, a Ken obiecał sobie w myślach, że porozmawia z nią na ten temat, gdy tylko będą sami. – Bawcie się dobrze! – rzuciła jeszcze, przywołując do siebie pozostałą trójkę. Ichiro zawahał się, jakby obawiał się, czy dobrym pomysłem jest pozostawianie brata w towarzystwie rozwścieczonego „elementu”, jak nazwał niegdyś Kojiro, lecz Hoshi pociągnęła go za łokieć i coś szepnęła mu do ucha, a wówczas chłopak bez dalszych oporów ruszył z resztą.

– Chodź – powiedział cicho Ken, a wówczas Kojiro oparł się na nim, dopiero teraz dając po sobie poznać, że kostka, w którą musiał zarobić celnego kopniaka, naprawdę mu doskwierała i uniemożliwia normalne chodzenie.

Powoli dotarli do łazienek, nie odzywając się do siebie pod drodze; po krótkim zastanowieniu, Ken wszedł do pojedynczej, zamykanej od środka i przeznaczonej dla inwalidów, gdzie – całe szczęście – znajdowała się apteczka pierwszej pomocy. Kojiro pospiesznie opłukał twarz z krwi i z cichym jękiem usiadł na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej, po czym podciągnął odrobinę nogawkę, by obejrzeć puchnącą już kostkę. Ken pokręcił głową i uklęknął przed nim, a gdy Kojiro uporał się ze ściągnięciem tenisówki, ostrożnie pomacał kontuzjowane miejsce; nie było śladów złamania, a napastnik mógł – z bólem, ale jednak – ruszać stopą. Wyszukał w nieźle wyposażonej apteczce chłodzącą maść przeciwbólową i po jej aplikacji zaczął sprawnie bandażować mu nogę. Był wdzięczny Kojiro, że w tym momencie wykazał się względnym profesjonalizmem i nie zaczął zgrywać twardziela i udawać, że nic mu nie jest, lecz i tak był na niego wściekły, że zrobił coś takiego dzień przed meczem.

– Na razie starczy, ale jak do wieczora nie zejdzie ci opuchlizna, to pewnie jutro nie zagrasz – powiedział spokojnie, po czym umył ręce i podczas gdy napastnik zawiązywał buta, wyciągnął z apteczki gazę oraz wodę utlenioną. Kojiro zacisnął pięści i w całkowitym milczeniu przeczekał, aż Ken odkazi okolice rozciętej wargi, która również nieco spuchła i nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Kiedy bramkarz czystym wacikiem wycierał resztki krwi z jego brody, chłopak niespodziewanie chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał jego dłoń na miejscu. Jego paznokcie niemal boleśnie wbijały się w skórę Kena, a w oczach napastnika pojawiło się coś dzikiego, jakieś niemożliwe do opanowania emocje, które można było w nim dostrzec tylko podczas najważniejszych fragmentów meczy. Nachylił się w stronę klęczącego przed nim bramkarza i odrobinę niepewnie wyciągnął do niego wolną dłoń, którą następnie położył na jego karku. Nie patrzył na Kena, lecz gdzieś ponad nim, a w pewnym momencie przysunął się do niego i najpierw oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, a potem wtulił twarz w rozpuszczone włosy.

– Wiem, że cię wkurza, jak rzucam się na ludzi, ale gdy tych dwóch… – zaczął cicho i wyraźnie starał się, by nie podnieść głosu. – Po prostu nienawidzę, jak ktoś cię obraża i dostaję szału, gdy słyszę coś tak chamskiego, gdy ktoś w ten sposób o tobie mówi, nie jestem w stanie stać z boku i udawać, że jest ok., rozumiesz? – Jego głos lekko zadrżał, a Kojiro wypuścił wreszcie rękę Kena, zauważając, że ściska ją coraz mocniej. – Nie mogłem tego ignorować… – podjął znowu – … bo widziałem cię chwilę wcześniej kompletnie rozwalonego i przypomniałem sobie wszystkie nasze rozmowy i wiem, WIEM, jak bardzo jest ci z tym źle i trudno, a jacyś idioci, którzy nawet cię nie znają i o niczym nie mają pojęcia…

– Uspokój się – szepnął Ken, przymykając oczy. – Nie możesz rzucać się na każdego, kto ci się nie spodoba i kto mnie obrazi…

– Wiem! – wykrzyknął Kojiro, znów tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Wiem, że to było głupie i niebezpieczne, ale byłam tak wściekły, że tego nie da się opisać! Nie pozwolę, żeby ludzie cię obrażali! Nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek obrażał moich bliskich i po prostu… po prostu… – urwał na dobre i po paru długich chwilach odsunął się od Kena.

– Znowu krwawisz – stwierdził bramkarz, na co Kojiro nawet nie zareagował i w milczeniu pozwolił, by Ken zajął się jego rozciętą wargą. Gdy skończył, wyrzucił zużyte wyposażenie apteczki i podniósł się z podłogi, po czym wyciągnął rękę do napastnika i pomógł mu wstać. Chłopak sprawdził, na ile może sobie pozwolić, jeśli chodzi o jego zranioną kostkę i skinął głową, gdy uznał, że jest w porządku, a z usztywnioną nieco nogą nie potrzebuje pomocy w chodzeniu. Gdy jednak wychodzili z łazienki, niespodziewanie chwycił Kena za ramię, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

– Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego niż ty, na pewno bym tak nie reagował w podobnej sytuacji – powiedział i puścił go, pozwalając, by jego dłoń powoli zsunęła się po przedramieniu Kena i ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewny tego, co robi, splótł ich palce razem.

– Dlaczego…? – wymamrotał nerwowo bramkarz i spróbował się cofnąć, gdy Kojiro zrobił krok w jego stronę, lecz jego plecy szybko natrafiły na zamknięte drzwi.

– Bo ty to ty, a cała reszta… to tylko oni – odparł napastnik po paru chwilach, wpatrując się w podłogę, po czym poderwał głowę i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak, że ich ciała znajdowały się milimetry od siebie. – Właśnie dlatego – dodał odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem, opierając wolną dłoń o drzwi.

A moment później pocałował Kena w usta. Krótko i niepewnie, wyraźnie walcząc z samym sobą i ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Chociaż ich wargi ledwo się dotknęły, bramkarz wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie i poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana. Chciał więcej, teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie pragnął Kojiro bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, miał ochotę wpić się zdecydowanie i mocno w jego usta, które pierwszy raz miał tak blisko, lecz… teraz również bał się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że przyspieszaniem czegokolwiek zepsuje… cokolwiek, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

– Chodźmy do reszty – odezwał się Kojiro zupełnie nieswoim głosem i odsunął się od bramkarza, wyrywając tym z jego gardła zduszony jęk zawodu; kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, drżała prawie tak mocno, jak ręce Kena.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken wisiał nad dużym kubkiem mrożonym kawy, co chwilę uśmiechał się do łyżeczki i, generalnie, nie kontaktował. Wrócili z Kojiro do umówionego miejsca, nie rozmawiając i teraz unikali swojego spojrzenia, co było na tyle wyraźne, że Hoshi odwróciła się w jego stronę, udając, że szuka czegoś w torebce, a potem – że nakłada błyszczyk na usta.

– Co jest? – spytała półszeptem.

– Nie teraz – odparł równie cicho Ken, gdyż po pierwsze nie byli sami, a po drugie Kojiro siedział po jego drugiej stronie i zezował już na Hoshi, która mamrotała coś do jego przyjaciela, niemal wisząc mu na ramieniu.

– Liczę na gorącą relację – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej, ale teraz jej usta znajdowały się przy samym uchu Kena, więc jej słowa pozostały niesłyszalne dla reszty. – Hyuga wygląda, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć z zazdrości, wiesz? – dodała i na krótką chwilę zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu, po czym opadła ponownie na krzesło i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco do podejrzliwie na nią patrzącego Isayamę, przyssała się do swojej porcji kawy.

Sztywną atmosferę zdecydowanie ratował właśnie Isayama i Ichiro, którzy żywo rozmawiali o karate; zainteresowany Takeshi zadawał im przedziwne pytania, a przez niektóre z nich Ken, który po demonstracji Hoshi nieco się ocknął, zwyczajnie martwiał, wstydząc się za ignorancję młodszego kolegi. Dyskusja jednak jakoś się toczyła, a nikt nie wspominał o wydarzeniach na pokazie i niczym z tym związanym. Hoshi zamówiła i pochłonęła deser lodowy, Isayama drinka, a Takeshi zerkał na zegarek i krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy minęło kolejne dziesięć minut.

– Słuchajcie, ja się zbieram, bo mam mnóstwo nauki i ten… po meczu się pewnie za to nie wezmę – jęknął w pewnym momencie nieszczęśliwie, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Do zobaczenia jutro i…

– Czekaj, ja też będę lecieć – przerwała mu Hoshi i również wstała. – Miło było poznać – rzuciła z uśmiechem w stronę Isayamy i Ichiro, po czym zgarnęła ze stołu okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zwróciła się do Kena. – Trzymaj się – szepnęła i, ku rozpaczy chłopaka, nachyliła się do niego i musnęła wargami jego policzek, po czym szybko się wyprostowała, spojrzała nieco wyzywająco na Kojiro i tanecznym krokiem ruszyła z Takeshim w stronę wyjścia.

– Urocza – oznajmił Ichiro z lekkim przekąsem, gdy towarzystwo po odejściu tamtej dwójki stało się bardziej męskie i z wyższą średnią wieku. – Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś to dziewczę?

– Sama się wytrzasnęła. Przyjaciółka dziewczyny kumpla… coś w tym rodzaju – oznajmił Ken, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma mu powiedzieć. – Chodzę z nią do cukierni. Jest w porządku – zakończył nerwowo, na co Kojiro prychnął coś pod nosem. – Hyuga jej nie lubi – dodał jeszcze, gdy jego brat zerknął podejrzliwie na napastnika.

– Mam powody – odparł na to Kojiro i były to pierwsze słowa, jakie skierował bezpośrednio do Kena, odkąd tu wrócili; chociaż wypowiedź nie była w żaden sposób nacechowana emocjonalnie ani wyjątkowa, chłopak poczuł, że dostaje gęsiej skórki na samo brzmienie jego głosu.

– Wiem – powiedział tylko, wbijając wzrok w resztki kawy, które mieszał bezmyślnie rurką. – Długa historia – rzucił w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Ichiro. – Chociaż pewnie nie dłuższa niż powody nieobecności Chi-chi – dodał, gdy chłopak już otwierał usta, by zacząć go wypytywać; podziałało, bo wspomnienie o jego własnej tajemnicy, natychmiast związało Ichiro język i porzucił plany wypytywania Kena w obecności dwóch jego znajomych. Zamiast tego zwrócił się ponownie do Isayamy i podjął porzucony wcześniej wątek dotyczący karate. Ken kilkakrotnie wtrącił coś od siebie, ale bliskość Kojiro i jego ciężkie spojrzenie, które co chwilę na nim spoczywało, nie dawały mu normalnie myśleć.

Uniósł wzrok i zawiesił go na twarzy napastnika, lekko marszcząc brwi, gdy zorientował się, że jego warga znów bardziej spuchła. Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i przesunął opuszkami palców po linii jego szczęki, a wówczas ciemne oczy Kojiro lekko się rozszerzyły.

– Wygląda okropnie – powiedział cicho Ken, przyglądając się z jakąś dziwną fascynacją zranieniu. Nerwowo odsunął dłoń i zaczął wyginać palce, bawiąc się jednocześnie łyżeczką, by zająć czym ręce. – Jak trener to zobaczy i dowie się, że rozwaliłeś kostkę, od razu się zorientuje, że to efekt bójki.

– I akurat dużo mi zrobi – odparł na to Kojiro, wzruszając ramionami. – To nie Kitazume.

– Jak będziesz kulał, to zabroni ci grać, więc tak, coś może zrobić…

– To, czy będę grać czy nie, zależy ode mnie, a nie od tego lowelasa i jeśli będę mieć ochotę, to…

– No świetny pomysł, ryzykować poważniejszą kontuzję na meczu towarzyskim z, cytuję, „drużyną o której nikt nie słyszał” – przerwał mu Ken i zamilkł, nagle orientując się, że Ichiro i Isayama milczą, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. – Powinieneś wrócić do akademika i się położyć. No i przy okazji pomożesz Takeshiemu z matematyką – dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od tej złośliwości. – Odprowadzić cię?

– Nie traktuj mnie jak inwalidy – warknął Kojiro, ale bez specjalnej złości, po czym podniósł się ostrożnie z miejsca.

– Zabawne, nie tak dawno powiedziałem ci dokładnie to samo – stwierdził Ken, przyglądając się napastnikowi, gdy ten nieco niepewnie testował swoją kostkę. – Pytałem serio, dotrzesz tam sam?

– Ja go odprowadzę – wtrącił Isayama odrobinę rozbawionym tonem, również wstając – I, wiesz, jak zemdleje mi z bólu w drodze, to go nawet zaniosę go do pokoju, więc nie musisz się martwić.

– Nie wyczerpałem jeszcze dzisiejszego limitu na rozkwaszanie nosów irytujących mnie gości, więc uważaj – prychnął napastnik, wyraźnie obrażony samą sugestią. Bez dalszego komentarza pożegnał się jednak z Kenem i Ichiro i razem z Isayamą opuścili kawiarnię, pozostawiając braci Wakashimazu samych.

Ichiro, pozbawiony większego towarzystwa, przestał udawać, że jest wyluzowany i że oto spędza przyjemny czas na pogadankach ze znajomymi młodszego brata o karate, tak w przerwie nic nie znaczącej imprezy. Zamówił sobie mocnego drinka, poszedł do palarni na kwadrans, a gdy wrócił, zastał Kena, który również był dość spięty. Wisiał nad napojem owocowym, tęsknie spoglądając za okno i marząc o tym, by Ichiro nie odniósł się w żaden sposób do awantury, jaką wszczął Kojiro i całej tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji w trakcie pokazów.

Starszy chłopak opróżnił szklankę i zamówił jeszcze jedną porcję alkoholu, wbijając wzrok w stół. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że to, co się wydarzyło, miało spore szanse dotrzeć nieoficjalną drogą do ich ojca i chociaż Kenowi było w zasadzie wszystko jedno co sądzi o nim rodzina, to Ichiro mógł mieć przez to spore nieprzyjemności, a przecież ostatnim, czego pragnął, było robienie bratu kłopotów.

– Ken, mógłbyś… dowiedzieć się od Isayamy, co to byli za goście, ci jego znajomi? – odezwał się w końcu Ichiro, przerywając krępującą ciszę.

– Co masz na myśli…?

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy mają jakieś związki z dojo ojca – odparł krótko, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. – Z młodym Kahayą ja sobie spokojnie poradzę i w razie potrzeby go zastraszę, ale tamtych gości nie znam. A może się okazać, że…

– Postaram się to załatwić jak najszybciej – powiedział szybko Ken, zaciskając palce na wysokiej szklance z napojem. – Przepraszam, że tak wyszło… – dodał po chwili, na co Ichiro machnął tylko ręką.

– To nie twoja wina. I nawet nie wina tego furiata Hyugi – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie bójkę. – Co prawda wkurzył mnie tak, że myślałem, że sam go tam zajebię, ale tak na dobrą sprawę to już nie miało żadnej różnicy, kto będzie mieć rozkwaszony nos, a kto nie.

– Przepraszam za niego, on…

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, z jakiej okolicy pochodzi, i tak zachowuje się bardziej cywilizowanie niż można by podejrzewać – przerwał mu obojętnie Ichiro. – Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że tyle lat się z nim kumplujesz – wydął usta, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał, po czym wziął sporego łyka drinka i spojrzał wprost na Kena. – Ok. Chwila prawdy. – Wziął głęboki oddech i napił się jeszcze trochę. – Co cię z nim łączy? Nie wierzę, że broniłby cię w taki sposób, gdyby to był tylko kolega z drużyny, nawet wieloletni.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o nim… w Saitamie – odparł Ken, próbując się jakoś wykręcić, ale mocne rumieńce szybko go zdradziły.

– No tak, ale najwyraźniej zbyt szczery ze mną nie byłeś – nacisnął Ichiro i znów się napił. Jego głos mógł być dość ostry, ale widać było, że chłopak czuje się nieco dziwnie i niemal już skończony drugi drink w ogóle umożliwiał mu prowadzenie tej rozmowy. W jakim jednak celu to robił, skoro był ewidentnie zażenowany, pozostawało dla Kena zagadką.

– Byłem całkowicie szczery, bo wtedy nic między nami nie było.

– A teraz jest? – spytał natychmiast Ichiro, na co bramkarz westchnął ciężko.

– Są takie rzeczy, których wolałbyś o mnie nie wiedzieć i nie, to nie wiąże się z seksem, Hidekim, ani niczym nielegalnym lub niemoralnym. Możemy nie rozmawiać o Hyudze?

– To przepraszam, z czym się to wiąże, bo nie rozumiem? – zdziwił się starszy chłopak, lecz Ken spuścił tylko głowę i milczał. – Coś się stało? Ten psychol tylko udaje, że cię broni, a tak naprawdę…

– Nic z tych rzeczy…

– Ken, martwię się o ciebie – powiedział powoli Ichiro, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. – On się dziwnie zachowuje, a gdy wróciliście, siedział tu jak… manekin jakiś i nic nie mówił, tylko się gapił na ciebie i tę panienkę. Ty się dziwnie zachowujesz i traktujesz go… nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać. To jak z nim rozmawiałeś po pokazach, a potem tutaj, tobie zupełnie zmienia się głos, jak do niego mówisz! Mimika ci się zmienia. Postawa. W ogóle jesteś innym człowiekiem, gdy tylko jest w pobliżu lub, chrońcie bogowie, spojrzycie na siebie.

– Nie wiem o czym…

– Wiesz doskonale – nie dał mu dojść do słowa Ichiro, po czym dopił drinka i zamówił następnego, chociaż język zaczął mu się już odrobinę plątać. – I może mógłbym ci coś… poradzić albo jakoś pomóc, gdybyś mi powiedział, bo jestem starszy i nieco więcej wiem o życiu od ciebie – stwierdził, na co Ken zaśmiał się gorzko, opierając łokcie na stole i nachylając się odrobinę w stronę brata.

– To poradź coś na to, że się w nim zabujałem, a on jest hetero. Jest wspaniały, pomaga mi w trudnych chwilach i pociesza, gdy mam doły, tylko że podnosi mi ciśnienie, gdy jest blisko i rozwala logiczne myślenie, bo z tym zabujaniem, to taka… raczej poważniejsza sprawa – powiedział cicho i przeczesał palcami włosy, wiedząc, że jak już zaczął się zwierzać, to równie dobrze może dokończyć temat. – Ale najgorsze jest to, że ostatnio zachowywał się trochę… dwuznacznie i tym jeszcze mi wszystko utrudniał, a w dodatku, i to nie tylko moje zdanie, sprawia wrażenie jakby był zazdrosny – najpierw o Hidekiego, a teraz o Hoshi i… – urwał na chwilę i spojrzał nieszczęśliwie na odrobinę zszokowanego Ichiro. – …i po prostu kompletnie nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić, bo gdy próbowałem powiedzieć mu, że coś do niego czuję, to zupełnie źle to zrozumiał i wyszło na to, że podnieca mnie każdy facet na świecie, o ile tylko znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko! – powiedział, rozżalony i rozbity przez całą sytuację.

– To co ty mu powiedziałeś…? – wydukał Ichiro, najwyraźniej nie mogąc sobie tego wyobrazić.

– Już nawet nie pamiętam, ale wyszło całkiem… nie tak – jęknął ponownie i gdy kelnerka przyniosła jego bratu drinka, upił z niego sporego łyka, czując, że potrzebuje teraz odrobiny alkoholu bardziej niż powietrza. Ichiro uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował tego, szybko jednak odebrał mu szklankę, gdy Ken spróbował napić się jeszcze.

– Jesteś nieletni i jak ktoś się przyczepi, że tu pijesz, to JA będę mieć kłopoty – powiedział cicho, rozglądając się z niepokojem, lecz nikt nie wydawał się zwracać na nich uwagi. – Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko i nie wiem co ci poradzić, bo nie byłem w takiej… nawet w podobnej sytuacji nie byłem, ale… – Zagryzł wargi i przejechał ręką po włosach, po czym oparł bok głowy na dłoni i wbił wzrok w Kena, wyraźnie próbując udawać, że nie jest skrępowany rozmawiając z nim na takie tematy. – Skoro próbowałeś z nim gadać, on jest tak bojowo nastawiony jeśli chodzi o bronienie ciebie no i te… dwuznaczności…? Cokolwiek masz na myśli… to spróbuj. Raczej się na ciebie nie rzuci, jak na Kahayę, co nie?

– No nie rzuci – przyznał cicho Ken. – Zdecydowanie nie rzuci, on uwielbia jak ludzie w niego strzelają rozwalającą mózg prawdą, byle się przyznali – powiedział z przekąsem, przypominając sobie wszystkie dyskusje i kłótnie z Kojiro z ostatniego czasu. – Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wolałbym nie musieć nawet prowadzić takich rozważań, tylko wrócić do czasu, gdy on o niczym nie wiedział, nie wtrącał się w moje sprawy, nie pocieszał mnie rzucając mi się na szyję… oczywiście najlepiej, żeby nie miał powodów do pocieszania… żeby wszystko było jak kiedyś, bo znacznie łatwiej… – zamilkł i jęknął tylko z zażenowaniem. Wiedział, że Ichiro w niczym mu nie pomoże, a jemu było głupio omawiać z nim swoje kłopoty sercowe. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zrobiło mu się nieco lżej, gdy powiedział o tym komuś innemu niż Hoshi, którą najwyraźniej podniecały wizje jego i Kojiro razem, lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie miał ochoty dłużej rozmawiać na ten temat. – Nieważne. Wolałbym wzdychać do niego, jak wcześniej, bo wówczas naprawdę świetnie sobie z tym radziłem i… chodzi o to, że każdego dnia żałuję, że wtedy pokłóciłem się z ojcem, bo ta cała spirala, jaka się nakręciła, nigdy nie miałaby miejsca, gdyby nie tamta akcja.

– Chodzi o Hidekiego i tę aferę z tymi kolesiami z drużyny? – upewnił się Ichiro, na co Ken przymknął oczy, próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, zanim palnie jakieś głupstwo.

– Chodzi o wszystko, po prostu wszystko… Zadziwiające, ale najbardziej emocjonujące _wszystko_ zawsze się dzieje zaraz po tym, jak się spotkamy – stwierdził, wypowiadając na głos zdanie, które nagle pojawiło się w jego głowie. Ichiro zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Dziś to rozumiem, ta widowiskowa awantura i Hyuga z rozpieprzoną nogą i szczęką, ale co to ma do naszych poprzednich spotkań… – bramkarz momentalnie zbladł, uświadamiając sobie dopiero teraz, co właśnie powiedział, lecz jego brat w pierwszej chwili tego nie zauważył – bo nie przypominam sobie, żeby… – urwał, a wówczas Ken, dość niespodziewanie wziął się w garść i uznał, że przecież sprawa z Hidekim i tak kiedyś wyszłaby na jaw, a obiecał mówić bratu o swoich problemach, więc… może teraz był właściwy czas.

– No tak, dziś ta awantura i wszystko… – zaczął, czując, że jednak nie będzie tak łatwo jak sądził przed momentem. – Po tym, jak byłem w domu po rzeczy już wam opowiadałem, co było… wiesz, że się pożarłem z Hyugą, a potem przyznałem mu do wszystkiego i to było… dość emocjonujące, jak się możesz domyślić biorąc pod uwagę to, co dziś usłyszałeś, prawda? – zaśmiał się głupio, a Ichiro usiadł prościej na krześle i nieco wysunął podbródek, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Ken westchnął, wiedząc, że nadeszła w końcu chwila prawdy. – Obiecaj, że nie pojedziesz do Sapporo zabić Hidekiego – powiedział cicho, po czym, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, opowiedział Ichiro o rozmowie telefonicznej, którą odbył zaraz po wyjeździe jego i Chi-chi w sobotę przed trzema tygodniami oraz, oczywiście, jej pozytywnym na szczęście zakończeniu. Darował sobie łzawych historii o tym, jak był wspierany przez Kojiro, bo tamte chwile były dla niego tak intymne, że nie potrafił się nimi podzielić z kimkolwiek.

Gdy skończył, Ichiro nie wydawał się być wściekły. Siedział na krześle nieruchomo, trzymając się za głowę i wpatrując w drinka, którego nie ruszył przez cały czas opowieści brata. Sięgnął niepewnie po szklankę, a jego dłoń lekko drżała, gdy przykładał ją do ust i dopiero, kiedy skończył napój, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Kena.

– Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? – spytał wreszcie, na co młodszy chłopak spuścił tylko głowę. – Przecież… mogłem zwolnić cię z lekcji, zabrać gdzieś, cokolwiek, żebyś… Bogowie, nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co musiałeś czuć! – podniósł odrobinę głos, lecz szybko się opanował. – Za samo to, co musiałeś wtedy przeżyć, przysięgam, zabiję tę cholerną szmatę, jeśli tylko kiedykolwiek spotkam, zabiję, rozumiesz!? – wyszeptał z taką determinacją, że Ken aż skulił się w sobie.

– Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz i dlatego nie chciałem do ciebie dzwonić, mimo że Hyuga namawiał mnie, żebym właśnie to zrobił, gdy się dowiedział – odparł Ken cicho.

– Więc ON wiedział, a ja nie?

– Ichiro, proszę cię…

– Dlaczego jemu powiedziałeś, a mi nie?

– Bo on był blisko i zna mnie tak dobrze, że od razu domyślił się, że stało się coś okropnego i wyciągnął to ze mnie. Pomógł mi w rozmowie z wychowawcą, który przyczepił się o moje oceny, pilnował mnie, był przy mnie cały czas i poszedł ze mną, gdy dzwoniłem do Hidekiego żeby poznać wyniki – zagryzł wargi i w końcu wydusił z siebie to, od czego być może powinien zacząć. – Robił dokładnie to, co powinien, żeby mi wtedy pomóc i… wiem, że to zabrzmi niewdzięcznie, ale nie potrzebowałem nikogo więcej. On po prostu zna mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek i nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek poza nim był w stanie zrobić dla mnie więcej. Przepraszam, ale… tak po prostu wyszło.

Ichiro skinął głową, po czym odsunął od siebie szklankę i gestem przywołał kelnerkę, prosząc o rachunek. Ken zagryzał wargi i nerwowo wyginał palce, obawiając się, że może ostatnim wyznaniem zepsuł sobie wciąż jeszcze kruche relacje z bratem, lecz takie myśli rozpłynęły się natychmiast, gdy opuścili kawiarnię i wyszli na pustawą ulicę. Wówczas Ichiro krótko i w typowy dla niego, nieco sztywny sposób, przytulił go, co zapewne z boku musiało wyglądać zabawnie, a następnie, bez ustalania, dokąd się udają, ruszyli powoli piechotą w stronę akademii Toho.

– Słuchaj, z takich organizacyjnych spraw, to twoje kimona są w samochodzie Chi-chi, a samochód, klucze no i ona są w hotelu, więc podrzucę ci je jutro po meczu. A co do mojej cudnej Chinatsu – zaczął, po raz pierwszy używając jej pełnego imienia – za dzisiejsze wyznania, należy ci się rewanż.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Ken, przysiadając na murku na obrzeżach okalającego akademię parku. Ichiro wyciągnął papierosy i uśmiechnął się dziwnie, po czym zaczął mówić.

– Dwa lata temu mieszkałeś już w Tokio i nie bywałeś w dojo w tym czasie, więc nie wiedziałeś też, że Hayashida, pamiętasz który, prawda? – Ken skinął głową, gdyż nie było możliwości, by nie kojarzył jednego z najważniejszych i najbardziej tytułowanych zawodników, a później – trenerów, jacy kiedykolwiek byli w dojo ojca. – W każdym razie, on miał wtedy ze trzydzieści pięć lat i któregoś wspaniałego dnia przyprowadził na ważny bankiet swoją narzeczoną, która wyglądała wówczas nieco bardziej… kobieco niż dziś, ale i tak była dość specyficzna, na tyle specyficzna i wyjątkowa, że jak ją zobaczyłem, to jeszcze tego samego dnia… No, w każdym razie ja i Chi-chi przypadliśmy sobie do gustu i potem pół roku stukaliśmy się w dojo nocami w każdym miejscu, które się do tego nadawało, aż do momentu, gdy Hayashida przyszedł poćwiczyć akurat do tej sali, gdzie byliśmy i nas nakrył. – Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, nie zwracając uwagi na Kena, który wpatrywał się w niego jakby zobaczył ducha. – Oczywiście wtedy już zerwali, a on w ciągu tygodnia odszedł z dojo, bo jego duma przecież nie pozwoliłaby mu pracować dla kogoś, kogo syn dymał mu laskę, prawda? Co jednak muszę mu przyznać… nic nie powiedział ojcu ani nikomu, zniknął bez śladu z ‘powodów osobistych’, a my z Chi-chi zrezygnowaliśmy z dojo, chociaż ten dreszczyk ryzyka był taki przyjemny. I przenieśliśmy się do jej mieszkania. I dlatego właśnie, pomijając jej coraz bardziej kosmiczny wygląd – bo jednak przy Hayashidzie wyglądała prawie normalnie – nie mogę jej przedstawić rodzicom i dlatego też dziś z nią tu nie przyszedłem, bo ona z nim jeździła na wszelkie tego rodzaju imprezy i po prostu wszyscy ją znali. A pomijając to wszystko, rano źle się czuła i jak tylko tu przyjechaliśmy, dostała takiego nerwa, że wyszła z pokoju hotelowego trzaskając drzwiami… bo w sumie od paru dni ciągle jest nerwowa jakaś i nieswoja i jeśli to potrwa dłużej, to dostanę przez nią nerwicy, bo jest po prostu nieznośna – wyrzucił z siebie i ponownie się zaciągnął, po czym dogasił peta i wrzucił go do kosza. – Jak widzisz, moje historie też bywają mocne, co? – spytał na co Ken odzyskał wreszcie mowę.

– Zdecydowanie – wydukał po czym, coś sobie uświadamiając, parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Ale najlepszy był motyw stukania się w dojo.

– Wiem, idiotyczny pomysł, ale…

– Nie o to chodzi – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem Ken. – Lecz o to, że zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej jak i Hideki też zaliczyliśmy tam wszelkie miejsca, co się nadawały i parę takich, co się _nie_ nadawało również.

– O kurwa – zdołał skomentować Ichiro, zupełnie porażony tym wyznaniem.

– Zdecydowanie.

– Jesteśmy jednak bardziej podobni niż sądziłem – dodał w filozoficznym zamyśleniu starszy chłopak parę chwil później i wyciągnął nowego papierosa, któremu zaczął wnikliwie się przyglądać, a wreszcie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Kena.

Wybuchli w jednym momencie tak głośnym śmiechem, że paru przechodniów zaczęło podejrzliwie im się przyglądać, ale po wszystkich wcześniejszych ciężkich rozmowach i wyznaniach – zupełnie ich to nie ruszyło.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dzika wściekłość była czymś, co Ken odczuwał stosunkowo rzadko, lecz w tym momencie miał poważne obawy, że ktoś zakończy tego dnia swój żywot z jego rąk. I, zapewne, tym kimś będzie Furuta lub Kawabe.

Mógł znosić ich docinki, złośliwości, głupie komentarze i ewidentne chamstwo, bo wystarczyło udawać, że się nie zwraca na nie uwagi – oczywiście słuchanie powtarzających się sugestii i wyzwisk nie było niczym przyjemnym, ale dało się to tolerować, bo nie miało jakichś poważniejszych skutków. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, by uszło im na sucho to, co odstawili podczas meczu, bo tak ewidentną niesubordynację i głupotę uważał za skandaliczne. Zbyt wiele poświęcił w życiu dla piłki nożnej i zbyt poważnie traktował ten sport i swoją przyszłą karierę, by para nietolerancyjnych kretynów w mniej lub bardziej zamierzony sposób sabotowała grę jego drużyny i narażała go na kontuzje!

Zamierzał załatwić sprawę na osobności i „porozmawiać” z dwoma obrońcami bez pozostałych zawodników w charakterze świadków, lecz z tym mógł być problem; wparował do szatni przed wszystkimi, gotując się ze złości i pierwszym, co zrobił, było wybicie potężnego wgniecenia w jednej z metalowych szafek. Nawet nie poczuł bólu; szkoda, bo to mogłoby go na chwilę otrzeźwić, a tak czuł się jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony. Odwrócił się energicznie i stanął naprzeciwko większej części drużyny. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na psychopatę, bo prawdopodobnie nie widzieli go jeszcze w takim stanie, ale przecież chyba rozumieli, że po takiej końcówce meczu miał prawo rzucać przedmiotami lub je rozbijać na atomy, prawda?

– Co się tak gapicie!? – wrzasnął i zrzucił ostrym ruchem rękawice bramkarza na podłogę, rozglądając się za swoimi rzeczami na zmianę.

– Wakashimazu, uspokój się, wygraliśmy przecież, więc… – próbował wtrącić się Takeshi, lecz Ken spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Wygraliśmy, bo w pierwszej połowie Hyuga strzelił pięć bramek i byłby strzelił drugie tyle, gdyby trener siłą nie zaciągnął go do lekarza w trakcie przerwy! – krzyknął, podchodząc do młodszego chłopaka, który ze strachu cofnął się o parę kroków. Oczywiście akurat on nie był niczemu winny, po prostu po zejściu z boiska ich kapitana nie miał nawet szans dostać się do piłki, gdyż drużyna z Mito wzięła się wreszcie do roboty i zaczęła atakować całym swoim składem. Toho mogłoby dobić ich jednak jeszcze przynajmniej trzema golami, ale…

Ale niestety, chociaż musieli zacząć grać defensywnie, dwoje spośród czterech obrońców, czyli Furuta i Kawabe, nie robiło sobie nic z krzyków Kena, gdy ten kierował ich na właściwe pozycje, co kompletnie rozstrajało szyk całego zespołu. Ci dwaj sprawiali wręcz wrażenie, jakby grali tak, by utrudnić własnemu bramkarzowi zadanie i podczas kolejnego już wybicia, którego efektem był rzut rożny, Sorimachi zwrócił im nawet uwagę, żeby się opanowali – lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszał, co oczywiście doszło uszu Kena, że „nie zamierzają ułatwiać gry pedałowi na bramce, a ten mecz nic przecież nie znaczy”. Wakashimazu zniósłby ich fatalną grę, bo wiedział, że trener i Kojiro po meczu by się nimi odpowiednio zajęli, ale to zdanie kompletnie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Na tyle, że moment później, podczas próby przechwycenia piłki, stracił równowagę i wpadł na słupek bramki, uderzając w niego boleśnie kontuzjowanym parę lat wcześniej ramieniem. Udało mu się jednak wybić piłkę w kierunku nieco przerażonego jego poturbowaniem się Takeshiego, który wówczas ruszył do kontrataku i zdołał przy asyście Sorimachiego strzelić bramkę. Moment później mecz się zakończył, a Ken wystartował do szatni, kątem oka dostrzegając podirytowanego trenera, który przywoływał do siebie Furutę i Kawabe.

W momencie, gdy przez głowę bramkarza przelatywały migawki z końcówki meczu, wspomniana dwójka, w zdecydowanie mniej bojowych nastrojach niż jeszcze parę minut temu, wkroczyła to szatni. Ewidentnie dostali już opieprz od raczej łagodnie usposobionego trenera, lecz Ken nie zamierzał im odpuścić – nie tym razem. Gdy tylko zobaczył ich w drzwiach, podszedł do pierwszego z nich, którym akurat okazał się Furuta, i z całej siły trzasnął go otwartą dłonią w twarz.

– Doskonale wiesz za co – syknął i popchnął go na ścianę, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę Kawabe, który spróbował cofnąć się do wyjścia, lecz Ken był od niego szybszy i z całej siły zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Chłopak również zarobił mocne uderzenie, po którym zawył z bólu i widowiskowo zatoczył się w stronę metalowych szafek. Na ten widok wściekłość zaczęła opuszczać bramkarza i poczuł jakąś chorą satysfakcję, przez którą z trudem przebijał się jednak zdrowy rozsądek, każący mu jak najszybciej opuścić szatnię.

– Pojebało cię – jęknął Furuta, pocierając dłonią bark, którym uderzył w ścianę.

– Mnie!? Czy ty widziałeś siebie na tym meczu!? – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Ken, lecz tym razem powstrzymał się od rękoczynów. – Dziękuj bogom, że Hyuga całą drugą połowę spędził u lekarza i nie widział, jak graliście, bo on by nie trzasnął was po pyskach, tylko po prostu zabił! – warknął i chociaż wciąż się gotował ze złości, miał zamiar zakończyć kłótnię tu i teraz, pójść pod prysznic i ochłonąć. W końcu miał się spotkać z Ichiro i Chi-chi za jakieś pół godziny i nie chciał psuć tego swoim złym nastrojem.

Furuta miał jednak inne plany, bo zarechotał złośliwie, dokładnie tak, jak miał w zwyczaju robić podczas posiłków i treningów, gdy zamierzał przyciszonym głosem opowiedzieć Kawabe kolejny dowcip o homoseksualistach w ogóle i Kenie w szczególności. Teraz jednak nie zrobił tego cicho, a cała drużyna, z wyjątkiem Kojiro, wpatrywała się w nich i przysłuchiwała każdemu słowa.

– Pewnie tak, bo on w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jest pedałem – oznajmił i parsknął ironicznym śmiechem, gdy zobaczył, że cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Kena. – Jesteś rozkoszny, Wakashimazu. Jednym stwierdzeniem można cię znokautować tak, że nie jesteś w stanie się ruszyć, nawet jak moment wcześniej udawałeś twardziela – znów się roześmiał, głośno i długo, lecz nagle urwał, orientując się, że poza nim nikt nie wykazuje chęci do zabawy. – No co się tak lampicie? – warknął, a kilku zawodników nerwowo odwróciło wzrok, więc skierował słowa ponownie do Kena. – Powiedz im wszystkim, Wakashimazu, co widzieliśmy jakiś miesiąc temu, _pochwal_ się, że stukałeś się z tym wymalowanym cudakiem w sąsiedniej szatni! I tak, może dziś grałem słabo, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie będę słuchać na boisku żadnej pieprzonej cioty!!!

– Furuta, pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi, bo to ostatni dzień twojego życia – dobiegł nagle głos ze strony drugiego wejścia, w którym stał Kojiro i jeśli Ken był po meczu wściekły, to tego, co prezentował sobą w tym momencie kapitan Toho, nie dało się opisać słowami. Chłopak, lekko kuśtykając z powodu usztywnionej kostki, ruszył w kierunku Furuty, z wyraźnym zamiarem zrobienia z nim porządku, lecz Sorimachi i Takeshi, przeczuwając burdę, dopadli go, chwycili z obu stron i przytrzymali w miejscu. Spróbował się wyrwać, ale obaj zawodnicy trzymali go mocno, a jego kontuzja sprawiała, że nie był w pełni sił i nie mógł dać sobie z nimi rady. – Puszczać mnie, ale już! – krzyknął, bez powodzenia szarpiąc rękami; Ken skrzywił się, spuszczając głowę, gdyż wiedział, że sytuacja przybrała taki obrót, że nie można było dłużej jej ignorować, tym bardziej, że Furuta znów zabrał głos.

– Na cholerę tak bronisz tego cholernego pedała! – wykrzyknął obrońca w kierunku unieruchomionego kapitana, który znów podjął próbę wyrwania się z uścisku, a następnie zwrócił się do zdezorientowanych członków drużyny. – Słyszeliście, co powiedziałem!?

– Zapewne słyszeli i zrozumieli, więc możesz już przestać – odezwał się Ken, wpatrując się w podłogę i obawiając choćby zerknąć na kolegów z drużyny. W szatni zapanowała kompletna cisza, a Kojiro znieruchomiał i, podobnie jak reszta, wpatrywał się teraz w bramkarza.

– To, co mówił Furuta, to prawda…? – odważył się odezwać Shimano, a Ken zacisnął pięści i westchnął ciężko.

– Tak – odparł, uznając, że nie ma już sensu próbować odwracać kota ogonem. – Tak, to prawda. Widział mnie z facetem… w zdecydowanie jednoznacznej sytuacji.

– Nie tylko on widział, za to TYLKO on dostał na tym punkcie pierdolca! – prychnął Sorimachi, skupiając na sobie uwagę. – No co tak patrzycie? – warknął, a wówczas Ken odważył się unieść wzrok; zaskoczył go fakt, że żaden z zawodników jawnie nie okazuje dezaprobaty, ale szybko uznał, że to przez szok. – Dowiedziałem się w tym samym momencie, co Furuta i Kawabe i jakoś mnie to nie ruszyło – kontynuował napastnik i chociaż wydawał się nieco nerwowy, był pewny tego, co mówił. – To oni dwaj mają problem i widać problem ten jest poważniejszy niż sądziłem, bo to, co odstawili na meczu, to była katastrofa i za samo to powinni być wywaleni z drużyny!

– To Wakashimazu powinien być wywalony, bo nikt nie będzie chciał grać z ciotą! – odparował Furuta. – Kawabe, powiedz im coś! – zażądał, lecz chłopak milczał, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Ken rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, licząc na czyjąś reakcję, jakąkolwiek, lecz nawet Kojiro milczał i nie poruszał się, chociaż uścisk Takeshiego i Sorimachiego już zelżał. Wszyscy najwyraźniej czekali jednak, aż on sam zabierze głos, co oczywiście sprawiło, że Ken zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Jeśli macie podobne zdanie jak Furuta – zaczął, chociaż był przerażony samą myślą o tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć – odejdę z drużyny, skoro moja obecność…

– Nawet gadaj takich bzdur! – wykrzyknął milczący przez ostatnie minuty Kojiro.

– Cholera, Hyuga! Piłka to sport zespołowy i lepiej, żebym odszedł, jeśli przeze mnie nasza gra ma wyglądać jak dzisiaj!

– To niech Furuta odejdzie! – odparował napastnik. – Nie będę tolerował…

– Wyrzucisz połowę drużyny, jeśli nie będą mnie akceptować!? Człowieku, zastanów się trochę nad tym, co gadasz!

– A kto powiedział, że „połowa drużyny” miałaby odchodzić? – wtrącił Sorimachi. – Jak na razie to tylko Furuta…

– Tylko!? – wrzasnął obrońca. – Bo reszta z obrzydzenia nie jest w stanie powiedzieć słowa!

– Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć słowa, bo jest porażona twoim debilizmem! – krzyknął znów Kojiro, a Ken chwycił się za głowę; jeszcze tego mu było potrzeba, kłótni wszystkich ze wszystkimi z JEGO powodu. Furuta znów zaczął wrzeszczeć coś o pedałach, Sorimachi i Takeshi musieli ponownie unieruchomić kapitana, w którego wstąpiły nowe siły bojowe, ktoś z drużyny próbował ich przekrzyczeć, a Kawabe nadal gapił się w podłogę.

– Zamknijcie się wszyscy, do jasnej cholery!!! – wybuchnął wreszcie Ken, gdyż miał tego dość. – Sam widzisz, Hyuga, jak to wygląda! Mam wystarczająco dużo problemów, żeby  nie mieć ochoty użerać się jeszcze z wojenkami w drużynie, których jestem przyczyną! Jedyna opcja, to…

– Do jasnej cholery, jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że chcesz odchodzić, to słowo daję, urwę ci łeb! – odezwał się po raz pierwszy od początku awantury Takeshi i ponieważ zawodnicy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do tego, by najmłodszy z nich się komukolwiek stawiał, natychmiast skupił na sobie uwagę. – Shimano? Matsuki? – zwrócił się do dwóch stojących najbliżej niego chłopaków, a ci natychmiast zaczęli wlepiać spojrzenie w podłogę. – Który z was ma zamiar stanąć na bramce, jak Ken uzna, że nie ma tu dla niego miejsca? A może ty, Takashima? – spojrzał na kolejnego z zawodników, który oczywiście momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. – Jacyś chętni? Cóż, poszukamy kogoś na bramkę z mojego rocznika, widzieliście przecież rekrutację, same gwiazdy się pojawiły, czyż nie? – prychnął ironicznie. – Ale przyjmijmy, że znajdziemy, jakimś cudem, KOGOKOLWIEK, kto się będzie nadawał – kontynuował, robiąc krok przed siebie i stając naprzeciwko całej gromady starszych chłopaków, którzy w tym momencie wyglądali, jakby skurczyli się o połowę. – Jednak po pierwszym meczu, kiedy ewidentnie damy dupy jako całokształt, wszyscy będą się zastanawiać: „dlaczego drużyna Toho zmieniła bramkarza, jak mieli najlepszego z możliwych?” i mnie niesamowicie interesuje, co wówczas powiecie, bo jak widzę, jakimi jesteście milczącymi tchórzami TERAZ, w gronie samej drużyny, to jestem pewien, że język stanie wam gardle i nie będziecie w stanie wydukać własnego nazwiska! – wykrzyknął, po czym odwrócił się do Furuty. – I o tobie przede wszystkim mówię, kretynie, bo tak naprawdę umiesz podskakiwać tylko gdy nic ci nie grozi, a przez swoje zagrywki i teksty, którymi sypałeś przez ostatni miesiąc, oficjalnie mogę potwierdzić, że jesteś najbardziej żałosną osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem!

– Takeshi, starczy… – jęknął Ken, kompletnie zawstydzony obroną ze strony młodszego przyjaciela. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, nastąpiło krótkie poruszenie między zawodnikami i spomiędzy nich wyłonił milczący zazwyczaj Matsuki.

– Sawada ma rację – stwierdził wprost i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszło to strasznie sztucznie. – Furuta przesadza i tyle i jak kogoś mamy wywalić z drużyny, to właśnie jego, bo ta cała akcja to jego wina, a nie Wakashimazu!

– Ty chyba sobie kpisz! – wydarł się Furuta, lecz, o dziwo, został uciszony przez Kawabe, który do tej pory z nim trzymał.

– Daj już spokój – powiedział obrońca, błądząc wzrokiem po sali i wyraźnie unikając patrzenia na Kena. – Było zabawnie się z niego ponabijać w szkole, ale teraz przestało być więc… skończ z tym. Nie zamierzam przepraszać za akcje poza boiskiem, bo uważam co uważam, ale dzisiejszy mecz to faktycznie… była żenada z mojej strony i… obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy – wymamrotał, wyraźnie zawstydzony, a gdy Ken odważył się spojrzeć w jego stronę, momentalnie poczerwieniał i zwiesił głowę tak, by zza nieco zbyt długiej grzywki niemal nie było widać mu twarzy.

– Nie wierzę… – wymamrotał drugi obrońca, który po słowach przyjaciela stał jak wmurowany.

– Furuta, ale o co ci chodzi? – podjął tym razem Takashima. – Gdyby nie twoje dzisiejsze objawienie, to żaden z nas by się nigdy w życiu nie domyślił, że Wakashimazu woli facetów! – wykrzyknął, wyraźnie siląc się na swobodny ton, a jego starania były tak zabawne, że Ken niemal się roześmiał, słysząc, jak bardzo chłopak walczy z samym sobą.

– Właśnie! – potwierdził Shimano i akurat on brzmiał dość szczerze i naturalnie. – Skoro do tej pory nie robił nic, co mogłoby nam przeszkadzać, to co zmienia, że dziś poznaliśmy prawdę? Nie wiem jak reszta, ale ja nie chcę, żeby Wakashimazu odchodził przez głupotę Furuty.

– Ja też nie! – odezwał się ktoś z tłumu i ze strony zawodników z pierwszego składu i paru rezerwowych zaczęły odzywać się kolejne głosy, że Ken ma zostać. Bramkarz patrzył z niedowierzaniem na kolejnych kolegów z drużyny, którzy jeszcze parę minut temu milczeli jak zaklęci; nie spodziewał się oczywiście, że wszyscy rzucą się na niego jak Furuta, ale wcześniej był niemal pewny, że za ich cichym przyzwoleniem będzie musiał opuścić drużynę i teraz, gdy osoby, z którymi nigdy nie był w zbyt bliskich relacjach tak jawnie go wspierali, poczuł, że ściska mu się gardło.

– Czyli możemy uznać, że JEDYNĄ osobą, która ma coś przeciwko Wakashimazu jest Furuta? – odezwał się Kojiro, gdy w szatni zaczęło cichnąć. – Świetnie. W takim razie, Furuta… – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który stał przy ścianie i błędnym wzrokiem patrzył na kapitana. – zostajesz w drużynie i zaczynasz się zachowywać po ludzku, przynajmniej podczas meczów, czy się żegnamy?

– Ja… – zaczął chłopak, który był w tym momencie pokonany i to nie ulegało wątpliwości. – Zostaję – wymamrotał cicho, na co Kojiro uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Nie słyszę.

– Zostaję – powtórzył Furuta nieco głośniej, ale napastnikowi to nie wystarczyło.

– I…?

– Zostaję i będę się zachowywał normalnie – wydukał w końcu, na co Kojiro kilkukrotnie zaklaskał, jeszcze bardziej go upokarzając tym prostym gestem.

– Brawo, udało ci się sklecić pełne zdanie, jestem pełen podziwu. Czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do dodania? – zapytał, a gdy żaden z zawodników się nie wychylił, lekko skinął głową. – Wspaniale. Spotkanie skończone. Widzimy się na treningu w środę zgodnie z planem, ale że dzisiaj na meczu jako drużyna byliście do niczego, zarezerwujcie sobie nie dwie, a cztery godziny – oznajmił, a gdy żaden z zawodników się ruszył, zmarszczył brwi i zamachnął ręką, wskazując drzwi. – Zbierać swoje rzeczy i wynocha! – krzyknął i tego nie musiał drugi raz powtarzać; huknął jeszcze tylko na Sorimachiego, który wyraźnie się ociągnął, po czym podszedł do Kena i stanął naprzeciwko niego ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami. – Drzwi!!! – wrzasnął jeszcze, gdy ostatni z chłopaków z drużyny opuścił szatnię, a gdy zostali wreszcie sami, wymierzył się i trzasnął bramkarza w twarz, nie używając może całej swojej siły, ale wystarczająco mocno, by został mu na policzku wyraźny ślad. – Wiesz, za co, prawda? – spytał z dziwnym spokojem.

– Tak – odparł chłopak cicho.

– Nie waż się nigdy więcej grozić, że odejdziesz z drużyny – powiedział Kojiro, na co Ken kiwnął lekko głową i spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jego palącego spojrzenia.

Wiedział, że powinien zebrać się w sobie i teraz, gdy sytuacja z drużyną okazała się rozwiązać bardziej pozytywnie niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, ruszyć do przodu z nową dawką optymizmu. Jednak nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że dowiedziała się kolejna grupa ludzi, którym nie ufał tak stuprocentowo jak Kojiro, Takeshiemu czy bratu. Nieważne, że zareagowali neutralnie – teraz _wiedzieli_ , poznali jakąś jego najbardziej prywatną część i chociaż Shimano stwierdził, że to nie robi żadnej różnicy… dla Kena robiło.

– Cholera – wymamrotał i ciężko opadł na ławkę, wzbudzając tym zaniepokojenie Kojiro, który natychmiast usiadł obok niego.

– Co jest?

– To… niedobrze, że się dowiedzieli – odparł Ken, czując, że w tym wypadku powinien podzielić się z przyjacielem wątpliwościami. Między nimi, jeśli chodzi o drużynowe relacje, sytuacja była wyjaśniona i bramkarz uważał, że Kojiro, jako kapitan, miał pełne prawo być na niego wściekłym za jego słabość, więc tym bardziej zależało mu teraz, by tego nie popsuć niedomówieniami.

– Dlaczego? Wiesz na czym stoisz – zdziwił się chłopak, przyglądając się bladej twarzy Kena. – No dalej… co z tobą…?

– Boję się, bo… za dużo osób wie. Im więcej wie osób, tym prędzej to wycieknie. Im więcej osób wie, tym większa szansa, że wśród nich znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał mnie zniszczyć i będzie do tego dążył w bardziej inteligentny sposób niż Furuta. Mam mówić dalej…?

– Porozmawiam z nimi – powiedział ostrym tonem Kojiro, na co Ken westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. – Zastraszę, jeśli będzie trzeba. Zagrożę, że ich wytłukę jak pluskwy, jeśli dowiem się, że pisnęli komuś chociaż słowo.

– Nie upilnujesz wszystkich i… Kojiro, nie obronisz mnie przed całym światem. – Bramkarz spuścił głowę i nie zareagował, gdy Hyuga bez słowa objął go ramieniem i lekko pogłaskał po karku.

– Ale mogę próbować. Przynajmniej sobie ulżę, jak stłukę jednego czy…

– Tak i przy okazji nabawisz się kolejnej kontuzji – warknął lekko zirytowany w tym momencie Ken i spróbował się podnieść, lecz Kojiro mocniej go do siebie przyciągnął, tak, że teraz siedzieli na tyle blisko siebie, by wzbudzić podejrzenia każdej osoby, która zdecydowałaby się z jakiś przyczyn wrócić do szatni. – Ile czasu masz to nosić? – wskazał na opatrunek na kostce Kojiro, a chłopak warknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak „przynajmniej tydzień”. – Idiota. Do tej pory nie rozumiem, dlaczego wczoraj… – urwał, gdyż z poprzedniego dnia pamiętał inną rzecz związaną z Kojiro znacznie silniej niż efekty jego bójki z dwoma karatekami.

– Wczoraj – powtórzył napastnik, najwyraźniej domyślając się powodów konsternacji Kena. Przekręcił się na wąskiej ławce bez oparcia, tak, by siedzieć do niego przodem i przesunął dłonią po jego szyi, a potem linii szczęki. – Wiesz, co jest najlepsze z wczoraj, Ken? – spytał cicho, odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem, który sprawił, że bramkarz zadrżał. – Że zaciągnąłeś mnie do tamtej łazienki i zmusiłeś mnie, żebym cię pocałował – zakończył szeptem, przysuwając usta do ucha Kena.

– Nie zmuszałem cię do… – zaczął bramkarz, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy wargi Kojiro delikatnie musnęły jego skroń.

– Nie słowami i nie bezpośrednio – przyznał mu Kojiro i ostrożnie, z pewną fascynacją, przejechał opuszkami palców po zaczerwienionym policzku, w który wcześniej uderzył Kena. Bramkarz wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie i przymknął oczy, próbując liczyć w myślach i w ten sposób odzyskać trzeźwe myślenie, lecz szybko został przywrócony do rzeczywistości. – Patrz na mnie – zażądał Kojiro, chwytając jego podbródek i odwracając jego głowę w swoją stronę, a wówczas Ken rzucił nieco niepewne spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi. – Nie martw się, nikt nie odważy się wejść, gdy ja tu jestem – powiedział spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy przyjaciela.

– Z moim pechem, ktoś się odważy…

– Czujesz się teraz pechowy?

– …nie – wymamrotał Ken, na co Kojiro uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i przesunął dłoń na jego kark, lekko go naciskając. – Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał bramkarz, gdy ich twarze znalazły się milimetry od siebie.

– Bo tak czuję? Bo mam ochotę? Bo w tym momencie to właściwe? – odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby podsuwał Kenowi propozycje, z których chłopak mógł wybrać sobie tę, która najbardziej mu odpowiadała. – I pewnie dlatego, że od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się… – nagle urwał i bramkarz przez chwilę sądził, że jego przyjaciel jednak speszył się całą sytuacją i w tym momencie da sobie spokój z mówieniem rzeczy, które sprawiały, iż Ken niemal się rozpływał. – Zastanawiam się, co czuł ten cholerny Hideki, gdy cię miał – oznajmił wreszcie napastnik, a Wakashimazu znieruchomiał na te słowa, po czym gwałtownie odsunął się od Kojiro.

– Bawisz się mną, bo jesteś zazdrosny, że ktoś, kogo nie trawisz, miał mnie w sposób, który nie jest dla ciebie przeznaczony – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, co natychmiast wywołało oburzenie Kojiro.

– To nie o to chodzi!

– Tak to zabrzmiało – stwierdził Ken i ponownie spróbował się podnieść, lecz tym razem został zatrzymany przez napastnika znacznie ostrzej niż poprzednim razem i posadzony z powrotem na miejscu.

– Nie bawię się tobą, tylko po prostu uświadamiam sobie przez ciebie, że moje doświadczenia były zbyt ograniczone, żebym mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że interesują mnie tylko dziewczyny – wypalił wreszcie, a Ken kompletnie zdębiał.

– Chcesz więc na mnie testować swoją orientację?

– Cholera, nie! – jęknął Kojiro.

– Więc my naprawdę mówimy w innych językach. – Ken odwrócił głowę, zdezorientowany i zdecydowanie… urażony tym, co wywnioskował ze słów Kojiro. Napastnik oddychał ciężko, lekko zaciskając pięści, a wreszcie chwycił Kena za rękę i przyciągnął go do siebie stanowczo.

– Nie traktuję ludzi w ten sposób i po tylu latach znajomości powinieneś już to wiedzieć – oznajmił, wbijając palce w jego ramię. – Nie jestem jak ten cholerny Hideki i nie zbliżyłbym się do kogoś, kto nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nigdy.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Że ty znaczysz – odparł, a Ken znów poczuł, jak mięknie pod wpływem jego bliskości i głosu. – Że mi się podobasz i chociaż mogę nie rozumieć wszystkiego co czuję, to wiem, że chcę _ciebie_. To właśnie chcę powiedzieć. A gdy mi oznajmiłeś, że mam cię nie dotykać, bo…

– Nie wspominaj nawet o tym – jęknął bramkarz, obracając nieszczęśliwie oczami. – Nie wiem, coś ty sobie wtedy wydumał, ale chyba czas, bym powiedział to wprost. Teraz. Kazałem ci się do mnie nie zbliżać i nie kleić, bo jakiś rok temu uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem w tobie zakochany na zabój, wciąż nie jestem w stanie się wyleczyć i przeżywam katorgi za każdym razem, gdy mnie dotykasz, bo po prostu… – urwał i tym razem ostro odepchnął dłonie Kojiro, gdy ten próbował go powstrzymać przed wstaniem z ławki. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że fizycznie kiedykolwiek będziesz czuł to samo co ja, a twoje sceny zazdrości w kierunku Hoshi i Hidekiego tylko udowodniły… – wziął głęboki oddech, sądząc, że to powstrzyma potok gorzki słów, który cisnął mu się na usta. Bez powodzenia. – …że jesteś kompletnie niedojrzały odnośnie związków i seksu i nie wiesz, czego chcesz, więc zanim znów spróbujesz się… spróbujesz cokolwiek ze mną robić, stuknij w końcu jakąś laskę i przekonaj się, że naprawdę wolisz mnie, bo za dużo dla mnie znaczysz, bym ryzykował, że zejdziesz się ze mną, a potem uznasz, że to jednak nie było to, zostawisz mnie i złamiesz mi serce – zakończył, po czym kompletnie oszołomiony faktem, że wreszcie wyrzucił  z siebie wszystko, co gnębiło go ostatnie miesiące, zgarnął torbę z rzeczami i wystartował do opustoszałych już pryszniców.

 

~~~~~~

 

Wrócił ze spotkania z Ichiro i Chi-chi dość wcześnie, rzucił torbę z kimonami w kąt pokoju, nawet do niej nie zaglądając i wystartował z akademika na siłownię, by oderwać się od rozmyślań. Jego brat miał rację: dziewczyna była w kiepskim nastroju, bez przerwy na niego warczała, a smak kawy i papierosów z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczął ją odrzucać i pozbawiona ulubionych używek – stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna. Absorbowała jednak Ichiro na tyle skutecznie, że chłopak nie zauważył nawet, że Ken był wyraźnie przybity i bardziej małomówny niż zazwyczaj i w efekcie ten nie musiał spowiadać się z awantury po meczu, najpierw z drużyną, a potem z Kojiro; w pewien sposób bramkarz cieszył się nawet, że fochy Chi-chi odwróciły uwagę Ichiro, chociaż wiedział, że powinien się o nią martwić, bo była ewidentnie nieswoja lecz… miał własne problemy, które, czego był niemal pewny, będą spędzać mu sen z powiek.

Uciekł od brata i jego dziewczyny w pierwszej stosownej chwili i teraz tkwił na bieżni, nie ćwicząc, lecz katując się. Był wykończony, ale dopóki koncentrował się wyłącznie na miarowych ruchach ciała i coraz bardziej rozgrzanych mięśniach, jego umysł był czysty. Ale w końcu musiał się zatrzymać i wspomnienie Kojiro, którego jednoznacznie i dość okrutnie odrzucił, wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Żałował każdego swojego słowa, chociaż wiedział, że miał rację. Pragnął wrócić do akademika teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie i rzucić się przyjacielowi w ramiona, a jednocześnie nie było rzeczy, której bałby się bardziej.

Chciał cofnąć czas i wymazać tę rozmowę, chociaż wiedział, że z racjonalnego punktu widzenia postąpił słusznie. Wiedział, że drugi raz zrobiłby to samo. I widział, że będzie zadręczać się jeszcze bardzo długo, bo powiedział wyłącznie to, co myślał, ale… nie to co czuł. Chciałby mieć pozytywne myślenie Takeshiego, chciałby wierzyć w marzenia jak Tsubasa, chciał umieć walczyć jak Kojiro – ale nie był żadnym z nich i chociaż emocje gotowały się w nim, niemal paląc go od środka, zwyciężyła w nim pesymistyczna logika, która kazała odrzucić swoją szansę tylko dlatego, że za bardzo bał się zagrożeń.

Nienawidził się za to z całego serca. I miał tkniętą masochizmem nadzieję, że Kojiro też go za to znienawidził, bo przynajmniej dzięki temu nie byłby tak zdezorientowany w swoich uczuciach i wewnętrznie rozdarty, jak Ken. Bo wówczas wszytko byłoby prostsze. Bo wówczas nie byłoby już ryzyka, że kiedykolwiek się zwiążą i, cóż… rozstaną.

W drodze powrotnej do akademika usiadł na ławce w zacienionej części parku i przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie zatracić się w najczarniejszych myślach, absolutnie najgorszych opcjach, jakie jego wyobraźnia była w stanie wytworzyć. Koniec przyjaźni z Kojiro. Wyrzucenie z drużyny. Utrata wsparcia Ichiro. Kolejne rewelacje od Hidekiego. Kontuzja, która odebrałaby mu możliwość gry. Hoshi popełniająca przez niego samobójstwo. Wyklęcie przez wszystkich bliskich ludzi. Samotność, absolutna i całkowita, gdzie nie byłoby już ani jednej osoby… po jakimś czasie poderwał się z miejsca, uznając, że mu wystarczy. Paradoksalnie przywołanie możliwie najokropniejszych, nawet niestworzonych, scenariuszy pomogło mu się opanować i poczuć lepiej. Zamiast jednak ruszyć prosto do akademika, postanowił przejść się okrężną drogą obrzeżami parku, które w niedzielny wieczór były pustawe – uczniowie raczej odrabiali o tej porze zaległe zadania domowe, a nie włóczyli się po okolicy. Minął jakąś zaszytą przy zaroślach obściskującą się parę i kilku młodszych chłopaków, którzy ukryci między drzewami, po kryjomu popijali piwo lub palili, ale sama ścieżka wydawała się pusta, toteż gdy usłyszał gdzieś przed sobą odgłos miarowych kroków jakiegoś fana joggingu, nieco się zdziwił. Znajdował się jednak bliżej jednej z rzadkich latarni, więc nie był w stanie rozpoznać w cieniu przed nim zbliżającej się postaci.

Gdy Kojiro wyłonił się zza drzew, było już za późno, by uciekać lub udawać, że go nie zauważył. Chłopak musiał już od jakiegoś czasu widzieć stojącego w bladym świetle Kena i zatrzymał się dokładnie przed nim, lekko dysząc po przebytym biegu. Nie wydawał się tak zmęczony, jak zazwyczaj po takich nocnych wypadach, więc jego rundka nie mogła trwać zbyt długo, albo z jakiś przyczyn się oszczędzał i…

– Masz rozwaloną kostkę – odezwał się Ken, wpatrując się w twarz stojącego zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego Kojiro.

– Dlatego nie biegłem, tylko truchtałem – odparł chłopak spokojnie i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Kena, lecz zamarł wpół ruchu, a następnie zacisnął ją w pięść i powoli opuścił. – Musiałem się wyrwać, bo Takeshi… – urwał i zagryzł wargi. – Możemy porozmawiać…? – spytał cicho, na co Ken z lekkim wahaniem skinął głową i ruszył za Kojiro, gdy ten skierował się nad mocno zarośnięty i zacieniony brzeg jednego z niewielkich oczek wodnych. Jego uwadze nie uszło, że napastnik lekko kulał, a ponieważ te głupie biegi były efektem ich wcześniejszego starcia, coś aż ścisnęło go w środku. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, usiedli na ziemi i wbili wzrok w nieruchomą taflę, nie odzywając się do siebie przez dobrych kilka minut.

– Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu Kojiro, na co Ken gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Byłem nachalny, w ogóle cię nie słuchałem i nie próbowałem zrozumieć, ale… miałem czas pomyśleć i… przepraszam. Nie masz racji, jeśli sądzisz, że miałem coś złego na myśli, ale wiem, że mimo to cię zraniłem – zakończył cicho, zwieszając nieco głowę i odezwał się ponownie dopiero po jakimś czasie. – Ta rozmowa… zupełnie nie tak miała się skończyć i po prostu… nie wiem dlaczego tak wyszło.

– Ja też nie wiem – odparł Ken ledwo słyszalnie. – I nie chcę do tego wracać.

– Dlaczego? Bo wspomniałem o Hidekim? O dziewczynach, a raczej ich braku? Bo to brzmiało, jakbym nie był pewny tego, czego chcę? – wyrzucił z siebie Kojiro i spojrzał na Kena, który wówczas momentalnie odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie chcę do tego wracać.

– _Jestem_ pewny i jeśli tylko…

– Kojiro, proszę, skończmy tę rozmowę i udawajmy, że nigdy nie miała miejsca – westchnął Ken i zaczął się podnosić, a wówczas napastnik chwycił go za rękę i lekko zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.

– W porządku – powiedział, a fakt, że nawet nie próbował walczyć sprawił, że Ken poczuł kolejną falę wyrzutów sumienia. – Mogę próbować udawać. Nie ręczę za efekty, ale będę próbować zachowywać się jak kiedyś. Za bardzo mi na tobie zależy, żeby wszystko się między nami posypało akurat teraz, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, ile dla mnie znaczysz, więc… niech będzie tak, jak chcesz – powoli rozluźnił uścisk i odwrócił się od Kena, ponownie kierując wzrok na wodę.

– Ja po prostu… – zaczął niepewnie bramkarz, czując, że w każdej chwili może się złamać, ale z jakiś przyczyn uznając, że nie chce takiego zakończenia i że tym razem musi zdobyć się na szczerość niewymuszoną agresywnymi naciskami Kojiro. – Potrzebuję czasu, żeby to… przemyśleć. Dobrze wiesz, że ostatnie tygodnie były dla mnie koszmarne i dlatego chcę poukładać sobie to wszystko. Nie jestem teraz gotowy na kolejne wrażenia i kolejne dramaty, a po naszych wszystkich kłótniach nie wierzę, że jakakolwiek nasza… – urwał i lekko odchrząknął, czując, że zaczyna się czerwienić, gdy próbuje ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć – jakakolwiek potencjalnie bliższa relacja… Że to by było spokojne i bezproblemowe, bo prawda jest taka, że żremy się dosłownie o wszystko i w ogóle nie umiemy się porozumieć, zwłaszcza w kwestii związków i, no… – znów zamilkł i na moment zagryzł wargi – i tej całej reszty…

– Nie wydaje ci się, że żremy się, bo na siłę tkwimy w przyjacielskiej relacji chociaż obaj chcemy czegoś więcej? – spytał spokojnie Kojiro, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

– Daj mi czas – zdołał wydukać w odpowiedzi Ken i cofnął się o krok, a wówczas napastnik szybko podniósł się z miejsca i zbliżył do niego, by następnie położyć dłonie na jego rozpalonych policzkach.

– Ile tylko potrzebujesz, bo od jutra będzie dokładnie tak, jak chcesz – powiedział, przysuwając się do niego na tyle, by ich twarze znalazły się milimetry od siebie. – A to… – musnął wargami jego usta – żebyś pamiętał, że czekam na odpowiedź – zakończył szeptem i pocałował go. Zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednim razem, bez wahania czy nieśmiałości, pokazując każdym ruchem, że nie ma żadnych wątpliwości i że jest absolutnie pewny tego, co robi. Nacisnął na kark Kena i zdecydowanie pogłębił pocałunek, zmuszając go do rozchylenia ust i poddania mu się. Kiedy jednak bramkarz wyrwał się z pierwotnego szoku i zaczął nieco desperacko odpowiadać na pieszczotę, zaciskając palce na jego bluzie, chłopak przerwał wszystko, mimo że ewidentnie pragnął kontynuować. – Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz czasu, Ken – wyszeptał i, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać, powoli opuścił dłonie. – Bo z nas dwojga to tylko ty nie wiesz, czego chcesz – dodał, po czym, wyraźnie ze sobą walcząc, odwrócił się i skierował na ścieżkę prowadzącą do akademików.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

TBC

 

~lato 2012


End file.
